Prince's Honor
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage.Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux.Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement 1 alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.TRADUCTIO
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor **Titre en Français :**L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **1; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **la belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Nous espérons que vous aimerez cette toute nouvelle histoire.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, il reste qu'un chapitre à traduire(qui doit arrivé après les vacances de noël) elle est, à part ça, entièrement traduite et corriger.

D'ailleurs nous sommes entrain de traduire une toute nouvelle histoire, une HP DM (mpreg)

Normalement dès la fin de Merlin's legacy, un 1er chapitre sera mit, nous mettrons un chapitre par mois, sauf si la traduction avance bien et là nous mettrons 2 chap par mois.

Onarluca

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 1 – Découverte d'un héritage.**

C'était l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année pour Draco Malefoy. Il récupérait des sorts reçus dans le train du retour. Il n'était pas aussi fou que Potter et ses amis le pensaient. En fait, il avait été bien plus fou de croire son père quand il disait que suivre un sang-mêlé débile serait un honneur pour le nom des Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir était la honte et personne ne croirait qu'il n'était pas intéressé à suivre les traces de son père. Un père qui avait ruiné les chances de son fils de trouver finalement le bonheur et de suivre ses rêves.

Son souhait le plus secret avait toujours été de devenir guérisseur mais, très tôt, son père lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourrait devenir qu'un serviteur de Lord Voldemort, ce qui avait définitivement réglé la question. Draco avait caché sa peine derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Maintenant que son père était reconnu comme étant un mangemort, il ne sera jamais accepté à Ste Mangouste en tant qu'apprenti avec un guérisseur. Personne ne voudrait le croire simplement à cause de son nom et de ce qu'il avait été obligé d'agir à l'école.

Il était assis dans son lit, en train de lire ses livres de médecine auxquels il lançait un sort de camouflage afin que ses parents pensent qu'il lisait des livres d'Arts Sombres lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

Elle lui demanda de son ton habituellement froid et sans émotion. « Draconis, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Sa mère l'appelait toujours par son nom complet. Il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Je vais bien mère. D'après le guérisseur, je peux enfin sortir de mon lit aujourd'hui. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je voulais te dire que je partais en France ce soir, maintenant que tu te sens mieux. Tu auras seize ans dans une semaine et je considère que tu es assez grand pour rester seul au Manoir. »

« Mais mère, vous ne serez pas là pour mon anniversaire. » Draco était surpris. Sa mère avait toujours organisé une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Pas qu'il se souciait vraiment de son cadeau, bien qu'il pourra faire tout ce qu'il voudra sans avoir ses parents sur le dos.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. Je t'enverrai ton cadeau par hibou. A présent, je dois m'en aller. Je dois encore faire mes valises. Ton parrain viendra de temps en temps voir comment tu vas pendant l'été, mais n'espère pas le voir trop souvent. Tu sais comment il est avec ses potions pendant les vacances. »

Draco sourit en pensant à son parrain Severus Rogue. L'homme était une encyclopédie vivante pour ce qui concernait les potions et, pendant l'été, il se perdait dans ses recherches puisqu'il n'avait plus à enseigner. Les seuls moments où il montrait ses sentiments étaient lorsqu'il était avec son filleul.

Draco regarda sa mère sortir de la chambre puis se leva pour s'habiller. Après avoir pris sa douche et un rapide petit déjeuner, il quitta le Manoir et se dirigea vers un des jardins, celui qui était le plus proche de la forêt qui entourait le Manoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais, pendant presque un mois, il avait été attiré par l'extérieur et par la forêt.

Ça avait déjà commencé à l'école lorsqu'il sortait des dortoirs de Serpentard pour faire une promenade dehors pendant la nuit. Mais maintenant, il pourrait passer la plupart de ses journées dehors à se balader ou s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre pour lire ses livres de médecine et travailler sur ses devoirs de vacances.

Maintenant qu'il avait fini sa semaine au lit à cause des sorts qu'il avait reçus, il était anxieux de retourner dehors. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa destination, il eut un sentiment de liberté tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

(Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'être dehors tout le temps ?) se demanda-t-il. Cela le rendait perplexe, car il n'avait jamais été du genre à rester dehors étant plus jeune. A l'approche de son seizième anniversaire, son besoin d'être proche de la nature augmentait.

**§§§§§§**

Les jours passaient sans que Draco ne pense à l'étrangeté de son nouveau comportement. Sans personne au Manoir, personne ne pouvait voir les changements se produire chez le blond. Ses cheveux pâlissaient et devenaient presque blancs. Il se dit qu'il devait cela au soleil et à ses longues heures passées à l'extérieur. Il avait également grandi de presque vingt centimètres pour atteindre un bon mètre quatre-vingt-deux mais il ne le remarqua pas car ses vêtements étaient enchantés pour s'ajuster à sa taille afin qu'ils paraissent impeccables en toute occasion. Ses yeux bleus devinrent argentés, c'était le seul signe grâce auquel il pouvait voir que quelque chose changeait en lui. Il savait que, parfois certains sorciers acquéraient un héritage familial lorsqu'ils atteignaient leurs seize ans, alors il se demandait si c'était ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Son père n'avait jamais mentionné aucun héritage spécial apparu lors de sa puberté.

La nuit précédant son anniversaire, il se mit au lit à l'heure habituelle, s'apprêtant à passer une bonne nuit. Il se réveilla peu après lorsqu'une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant survint alors que minuit sonnait.

Une aura rouge teintée d'or l'entourait et il commença à flotter du lit. Le Manoir étant vide, personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris de douleur. Après une heure, le rougeoiement se dissipa et le blond redescendit sur son lit. Il dormit tout le reste de la nuit sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Ne portant que le bas de son pyjama en soie, en passant devant un grand miroir il stoppa, choqué de ce qu'il voyait. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent à la taille et étaient totalement blancs. Il était très mince, mais ferme. Ses épaules paraissaient plus larges, et il réalisa finalement qu'il était plus grand. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre dans son dos lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de bizarre. Il repoussa ses cheveux pour laisser voir ses oreilles. Elles étaient pointues.

« Oh Merlin, mes oreilles sont pointues ! Bordel, mais je ressemble à un elfe ! »

Draco continua à se regarder dans le miroir. Il appréciait certains des changements qu'il voyait. C'est alors que ses yeux devinrent tristes à la pensée de ses camarades de classe. Ils allaient sûrement l'abandonner à présent. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était évidemment pas un sorcier de sang pur et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait refusé la marque des ténèbres quelques semaines auparavant.

Il s'habilla après avoir pris sa douche et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Un elfe de maison apparut près de lui pour lui faire savoir que onze personnes venaient d'apparaître dans le salon est, et demandaient à le voir. Le blond s'inquiéta automatiquement à la pensée que quelques anciens larbins de son père soient venus pour lui faire changer d'avis à propos de rejoindre leur Seigneur. Un autre fait le fit tiquer : personne ne pouvait transplaner ou arriver par cheminée à l'intérieur du Manoir sans en avoir eu l'autorisation.

« Blinky, ces hommes sont-ils des amis de mon père? »

« Non maître Draconis, ils vous ressemblent. »

Draco leva un sourcil sous la surprise. « Que veux-tu dire Blinky ? »

« Ils ont les oreilles pointues et les cheveux blancs, comme vous. »

Draco était choqué que d'autres elfes veuillent se présenter à lui dans sa maison.

Il demanda à Blinky de s'occuper d'eux et de leur proposer des rafraîchissements pendant qu'il se dirigeait à l'autre bout du Manoir, là où se trouvait le salon est.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit dix hommes debout, cinq de chaque côté d'un elfe plus âgé, qui était assis dans la vieille chaise de son père. L'homme ne paraissait pas âgé. Ses longs cheveux blancs restaient libres à l'exception de deux tresses liées à l'arrière de sa tête pour éviter d'avoir les cheveux dans le visage. Il avait un bandeau d'or sur sa tête, dont le centre était orné d'une grosse émeraude. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur argentée que Draco. Il sourit et invita le jeune sorcier à s'asseoir.

« Viens mon garçon et n'aies pas peur. Tu as probablement beaucoup de questions auxquelles je suis sûr d'avoir les réponses. »

Draco s'assit lentement face à l'homme plus âgé. Il observa les dix hommes debout autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient tous habillés de la même manière et portaient beaucoup d'armes. On aurait dit qu'ils protégeaient l'elfe plus vieux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le roi Lirendel du royaume des Elfes de Landa. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand. Il était en train de parler au roi des elfes !

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Je suis venu chercher mon arrière-petit-fils et mon héritier. »

Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de l'elfe, faisant penser à celle apparaissant dans les yeux du directeur.

« Oh, et où est-il ? » Draco était vraiment curieux de savoir qui était le prince que le roi recherchait.

Le vieil elfe gloussa et dit : « Je suis en train de le regarder. »

Draco pâlit lorsqu'il comprit que le roi parlait de lui.

« Mais… Comment… Il n'y a jamais eu d'elfe dans notre famille! »

« Ton grand-père était mon fils ; il m'a été enlevé par sa mère qui s'était enfuie de notre royaume. Vois-tu, nous n'étions pas heureux dans notre mariage, car il avait été arrangé par nos parents, et nous ne nous aimions pas. A cause de cela, nos relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, si bien qu'après trois ans de vie commune, ton arrière-grand-mère s'enfuit avec notre fils nouveau-né. Elle rencontra Lucifius Malefoy et en tomba amoureuse. Elle se maria avec lui et comme n'était pas capable d'avoir des enfants à cause d'un sort placé sur lui, il a secrètement adopté mon fils et a assuré à tout le monde qu'il était de lui. Mon fils devint donc son héritier. Ton sang elfique devrait être trop dilué pour que tu ne deviennes mon héritier, mais tu en as reçu par ta mère. Vois-tu, ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit, mais elle est une demi-elfe. Le problème c'est qu'elle a refusé son héritage, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a jamais eu ses particularités physiques pour devenir une elfe. »

Draco était choqué d'apprendre que sa mère lui avait caché des informations si importantes.

Son arrière-grand-père lui donna quelques secondes pour digérer ses révélations. Ils burent silencieusement un peu de thé. Ceci fait, le roi termina son histoire.

« En mélangeant leur sang, tu possèdes assez de sang elfique pour recevoir ton héritage. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu as subi d'importants changements durant la nuit dernière. J'en suis très heureux, car tu es mon seul héritier masculin. J'ai des filles et des petites filles, mais aucun garçon n'est né dans ma famille depuis ton grand-père, ton père et toi. Ma seconde épouse est impatiente de te rencontrer, je pense même qu'elle va te dorloter. » Le roi gloussa quand il mentionna sa femme. Il l'avait épousée dix ans après le fiasco de son premier mariage, et avait été très heureux avec elle.

« Je suis venu pour te ramener dans le royaume des elfes, où tu seras entraîné pour diriger notre peuple. Tu apprendras à devenir un guerrier ainsi qu'un guérisseur adroit. »

A la perspective de devenir un guérisseur, les yeux de Draco commencèrent à briller. « Vous voulez dire que je pourrais devenir guérisseur? » Draco reprit soudainement espoir quant à son futur.

« Bien sûr, je vois que ça t'intéresse. » Le roi des elfes avait secrètement observé Draco ces derniers mois et avait remarqué l'intérêt du blond pour ce sujet.

« Oui, je préférerais devenir un guérisseur plus qu'un guerrier, mais si je dois apprendre les deux alors je le ferais. » Le blond envoya un sourire à son grand-père. « Je serais honoré de vous suivre chez vous. Il n'y a rien qui me retienne dans ce monde ci. »

« Et à propos de tes parents? » demanda le roi.

« Mon père est en prison. C'est un sorcier maléfique et cruel qui ne s'est jamais occupé de moi, et ma mère ne s'occupe de moi que lorsqu'il faut me montrer à son petit cercle d'amis. » Draco tourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour ne pas que son grand-père remarque la peine dans ses yeux. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir son grand-père lui sourire.

« Tu trouveras le bonheur dans notre royaume, tu auras une famille. Tu seras entouré de tantes, oncles et cousines, et je serai ton gardien et mentor. Mon garçon, je viens juste de te rencontrer mais je suis déjà fier de toi. Ton âme juste aspire à faire surface et à briser le masque que tu portes aux yeux de tous. Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire semblant dans notre monde. Maintenant que tu es libéré de l'influence néfaste de ton père, tu seras capable de prendre ta destinée en main et d'en faire ce que tu veux… Et c'est cela Un Grand Prince Elfique. »

Draco n'en revenait pas que son grand-père l'aime pour ce qu'il était après avoir parlé avec lui seulement une heure. Mais en regardant dans les yeux de l'homme, il pouvait y lire la sincérité.

« Très bien, quand devons-nous partir? » Maintenant que Draco savait qu'il avait la possibilité de commencer une nouvelle vie, il était impatient de partir.

« Dès que tu auras préparé quelques effets personnels, nous pourrons partir. »

« D'accord, et je dois aussi envoyer un hibou à mon parrain. Je ne lui dirai pas où je pars, juste que j'irais bien. »

Le roi des elfes acquiesça et Draco le quitta pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il commença à emballer quelques vêtements, quelques photos de sa famille et son balai. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait l'utiliser dans le royaume des elfes mais il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ici.

Il écrivit une lettre à Severus et l'envoya avec son hibou. Son ami à plume lui manquera mais il savait que Severus prendrait soin de lui. Il s'empara de sa malle et jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre. Cette pièce avait été à la fois son sanctuaire et son enfer. Il se redressa, et partit rejoindre son grand-père la tête haute. Il se demandait quel était l'âge de son aïeul. Il ne paraissait pourtant pas plus de trente-cinq ans.

Draco entra dans le salon où son grand-père l'attendait et se dirigea vers lui. Il remarqua les dix gardes s'incliner devant lui pendant qu'il marchait. Cela l'énervait quelque peu, mais il se dit qu'il devrait s'y habituer maintenant qu'il était devenu leur prince et héritier du trône. Finalement, la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin, je suis un prince des elfes et un jour je serai roi… Oh mon Dieu… » Draco pâlit et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Il respirait rapidement et commençait à paniquer. Le roi le remarqua et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

« Tout va bien mon garçon. Respire lentement et profondément. Je sais que c'est une énorme responsabilité mais tu es fort et tu arriveras à gérer cela. »

Draco se sentait bien dans les bras de son grand-père et, bientôt, il se sentit mieux.

« Merci… votre Majes… euh… Grand-père… » Draco regarda son grand-père avec espoir.

L'elfe gloussa et dit. « Bien sûr, tu peux m'appeler Papy, mais lorsque nous rencontrerons les dignitaires d'autres royaumes, tu devras m'appeler grand-père. C'est plus formel. »

Draco sourit et se leva. « Très bien, je suis prêt à partir. »

Le roi Lirendel ouvrit ses bras et ils furent entourés par une aura rouge-dorée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était vidée de ses occupants.

À suivre


	2. Réaction de la maison

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor **Titre en Français :**L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **2; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, un deuxième chapitre

C'est noël et de plus, comme nous avons oublié les 3 ans de Paradis Of Readers…

Bref nous allons vous gâtez!

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2 Réactions de la maison.**

Severus Rogue était dans son laboratoire dans les cachots quand un hibou fit remarquer sa présence. Quittant ses précieuses potions, il prit la lettre que le hibou lui apportait. Il reconnut le hibou comme appartenant à son filleul Draco. Il ouvrit la lettre et haleta à la lecture de son contenu.

Cher Oncle Severus,

Lorsque tu auras cette lettre, je serai déjà parti. Je serai en sécurité donc, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'en vais pour commencer une nouvelle vie où je ne serai pas reconnu par mon nom de famille. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard en septembre. S'il te plait, ne me recherche pas car tu ne me trouveras pas. J'ai pris cette chance pour trouver le bonheur. Mon seul regret est de te quitter. Tu es la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais montré de l'affection. Un jour je reviendrai te voir mais je ne peux te le garantir. Reste en sécurité et fais attention lorsque tu es autour de cette vieille face de serpent. Et prends soin de ma mère.

Avec amour.

Ton filleul Draco Malfoy.

Severus lut la lettre deux fois avant de se diriger vers les portes de Poudlard pour transplaner. Il apparut au Manoir Malfoy et commença à chercher son filleul mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il nota également que des choses avaient disparues de la chambre de Draco. Le maître des potions alla jusqu'à la seule cheminée connectée au réseau Cheminette. Il lança de la poudre de Cheminette dedans et ordonna « Narcissa Malfoy, Manoir Exendor, France. » Quelques minutes plus tard, une tête blonde apparut dans la cheminée.

« Bonjour, Severus, que veux-tu ? » demanda t elle.

« Narcissa, Draco a disparu, il m'a laissé une lettre, me disant qu'il partait et maintenant je ne le trouve pas. »

Narcissa pâlit et se tourna pour parler à quelqu'un. « Reste en arrière Severus, je te rejoins. » Quelques secondes après les flammes devinrent vertes et Narcissa en sortit. Elle sortit avec grâce et demanda à voir la lettre. Le maître des potions la lui tendit et attendit tandis qu'elle lisait. Elle sembla choquée de ce qu'elle lut.

« Que veut-il dire par le fait que tu es le seul à lui montrer de l'affection ? Il sait que je l'aime… n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

Severus prit la sorcière sanglotante dans ses bras et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas montré assez son amour à son fils à cause de Lucius. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« J'ai essayé des charmes de traçage et d'autres différents et je n'ai obtenu aucune indication sur l'endroit où il est parti. Peut-être devrions-nous demander aux elfes de maison s'ils savent quelques choses. »

« Tu as raison Severus. Appelons Linka, elle est l'elfe personnel de Draco. Elle sait probablement où son maître est parti. »

« LINKA »

L'elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. « Oui Maîtresse Malfoy, qu'est ce que Linka peut faire pour Maîtresse Malfoy ? » L'elfe de maison garda la tête baissée pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Linka, sais-tu où Maître Draconis a disparu ? »

« Non Maîtresse, Linka sait seulement que plusieurs hommes sont venus pour voir le jeune Maître ce matin, mais Linka ne sait pas qui ils étaient. » Les deux sorciers pâlirent à la mention de quelqu'un entrant dans le Manoir pour voir Draco.

« Est-ce que d'autres elfes de maison ont été en contact avec ces hommes ? »

« Oui Maîtresse, Blinky a vu les hommes. Linka pense que Blinky leur a servi du thé. »

« Merci Linka, ce sera tout. » Dès que l'elfe de maison sortit Narcissa appela l'autre elfe.

« BLINKY »

Un autre elfe apparu dans la pièce. « Oui Maîtresse Malfoy, que peut faire Blinky pour sa Maîtresse ? »

« Blinky, est ce que tu sais qui a rendu visite à Maître Draconis ce matin ? »

« Blinky ne connaît pas leurs noms. Il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. » Dit l'elfe tout en tordant ses mains nerveusement.

Severus qui était debout derrière Narcissa commença également à poser des questions.

« Où est ce qu'ils ont rencontré Maître Draco ? »

« Dans le salon de l'aile est, Monsieur. »

Severus et Narcissa échangèrent un regard et se rendirent dans le salon de l'aile est. Une fois là-bas, Narcissa marcha vers le miroir qui était accroché au mur. Avec une incantation rapide ils furent capables de voir ce qui s'était passé dans la pièce ce matin. Ils virent onze hommes apparaître dans la salle. Les deux sorciers les reconnurent comme étant des elfes. Chacun des elfes avait de longs cheveux blonds. Le plus âgé avait un air majestueux. Les autres étaient de toute évidence des gardes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Draco entra dans la pièce. Il semblait différent de la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vu. En fait, ils virent qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'elfe le plus âgé. Ils les distinguaient parler et remarquèrent que Draco semblait être surpris par les choses que lui disait l'elfe. A un moment, Draco fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux, un geste qu'il faisait seulement quand il était vraiment nerveux. Ils eurent un aperçu d'une oreille pointue.

« Oh Merlin, Draco est un elfe. » Dit Severus en regardant Narcissa qui avait pâli. « Il doit être parti avec eux au royaume des elfes. Il a eu seize ans aujourd'hui donc il a sûrement reçu ses pouvoirs en héritage. »

« Es-tu entrain de dire que je ne pourrai plus revoir mon fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas Cissa. Je veux demander à Dumbledore s'il sait quelque chose à propos du royaume des elfes. C'est la première fois que j'en vois. J'ai entendu qu'ils ne contactaient le monde humain que très rarement. Peut-être qu'Albus sait comment entrer en contact avec eux. »

« Peux-tu y aller maintenant Severus et lui parler. Fais-moi savoir ce qu'il dit. »

« Certainement, ne t'inquiète pas si quelqu'un sait quelque chose, ça doit être Albus. »

Severus quitta le Manoir. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Après avoir dit le mot de passe les escaliers tournant apparurent et il entra dans le bureau. Il frappa à la porte et attendit.

« Entre Severus. »

(Merde, je dois trouver comment il fait ça.) Severus s'assit et attendit que le directeur lui propose ses habituels bonbons citron.

« Bonbon au citron Severus ? »

« Non merci Albus, j'ai une affaire très pressante et j'ai besoin de vous en parler. Ce matin le jeune Draco Malfoy a disparu de sa maison. La seule chose qu'il a laissée derrière lui était cette lettre. » Severus tendit la lettre au vieux sorcier.

Après avoir lu la lettre, le directeur leva les yeux. « As-tu plus d'indices ? »

« Bien, Narcissa a lancé un charme de Tempus sur le miroir du salon où Draco a rencontré les elfes. Pas des elfes de maison mais ceux qu'on dit qu'ils vivent dans un royaume caché : les elfes antiques. Dix d'entre eux semblaient garder l'elfe le plus âgé. Après ils ont parlé pendant un temps et disparurent dans un flash de lumière. »

Albus Dumbledore était perplexe. (Hum… Qu'est ce que les anciens elfes veulent à l'héritier Malfoy ?) pensa-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Mrs Malfoy me laissera regarder au miroir ? »

« Probablement, laissez-moi juste la contacter pour voir. »

Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée et y lança de la poudre de Cheminette. Après qu'il ait parlé à Narcisssa il dit au directeur que Narcissa avait ouvert le réseau de Cheminette afin qu'ils puissent se rendre au Manoir.

Narcissa les accueillit et les guida jusqu'au salon de l'aile est. Elle replaça le charme sur le miroir et laissa le directeur regarder la scène.

« C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disent. Si ma supposition est correcte je dirais que l'elfe le plus âgé est le Roi Lirendel. J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Il est le chef du plus important des royaumes des elfes. On dit qu'il y a cinq royaumes. Chacun d'entre eux possède leurs propres Lords mais le Roi les gouverne tous. Selon les rumeurs, il est un bon et juste roi. Les elfes sont de puissants guerriers et des guérisseurs très doués. A part cela je suis désolé de dire que je ne possède pas plus d'information. »

Après avoir remercié le directeur Narcissa le conduisit à la cheminée et il rentra à l'école en Cheminette. Ensuite elle retourna auprès de Severus qui l'attendait. Il avait un regard pensif.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Severus ? Que veut le roi des elfes à mon fils ? »

« Je ne sais pas Cissa, je ne sais vraiment pas… »

**À suivre **


	3. Arrivée dans un nouveau monde

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :**L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **3; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée dans un nouveau monde.**

Draco regarda son grand-père alors que celui-ci ouvrait les bras et tout autour d'eux commença à briller. Il sentit une étrange vague de pouvoir le traverser et il préféra fermer les yeux pour éviter de se sentir malade. Lorsque le sentiment eut disparu, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'ils se tenaient en face d'une cité qui semblait faite de cristal. La cité était entourée par la forêt la plus verte qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il se sentait comme s'il était enfin chez lui.

La bouche de Draco forma un « Oh » silencieux. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder l'étonnante vu qui s'offrait devant lui. Il y avait environ une centaine de maison qui entouraient un château ressemblant un peu à Poudlard mais construit entièrement en cristal.

Le roi regarda son petit-fils pendant que celui-ci regardait avec un peu de crainte sa nouvelle maison. « Bienvenu à la cité d'Amoyra mon enfant. »

« Tu veux dire que je vais vivre ici ? » Demanda Draco en faisant des gestes vers le château.

« Oui mon enfant, tu possèderas ta propre aile dans le château où plus tard tu pourras vivre avec ta famille une fois marié. »

« Mar… marié… » Draco pâlit. « Mais j'ai seulement seize ans. Je ne suis pas prêt pour le mariage. »

« Ah, nous ne sommes pas pressés, mais tu pourrais éventuellement trouver une âme sœur et te marié. Et ne t'inquiète pas ton compagnon peut être mâle ou femelle. Tous les elfes peuvent être enceinte qu'importe son sexe. Et je ne te forcerais pas à un mariage avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. J'ai appris que la manière forte n'est pas la meilleure des manières. Je veux ton bonheur, mon enfant. »

Draco lâcha un soupir soulagé. « Merci Grandpa. Je ne pense pas que cela se produira bientôt mais un jour sûrement. »

Le roi acquiesça montrant son accord et commença à marcher vers la ville. Draco le suivit et passe son temps à regarder autour de lui, admirant le paysage. Il nota pendant qu'il marchait dans la cité que les elfes qu'ils rencontraient s'incliner quand son grand-père passait près d'eux. La manière dont ils souriaient et l'accueillaient lui montrait comment ils étaient heureux et aimaient son grand-père. Ce monde semblait être en paix pourtant ils avaient besoin de s'entraîner comme guerriers.

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Draco, l'un des gardes lui dit que le peuple aimait leur roi car il était un bon souverain, juste et gentil envers son peuple. Et il lui dit également qu'ils s'entraînaient pour être capable de se protéger contre les elfes noirs. Il lui avoua que les elfes noirs attaquaient parfois.

« Etes-vous en guerre contre eux ? »

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas mais certains de leurs chefs se réunissent ensemble et attaquent pour causer l'anarchie. »

Draco prit ce que le garde lui disait sérieusement. Il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme près de lui. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Draco décida qu'il voulait connaître quelques elfes de son âge. (Bien que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis chez moi cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas en avoir ici.)

Draco se tourna vers le jeune garde et demanda, « Quel est ton nom ? »

L'elfe sursauta un peu à la question inattendue de son prince.

« Mon nom est Cyriel, mon père est Lord Aldron, l'un des conseillers du roi. »

« Mon nom est Draconis Malfoy, mais appelle moi Draco, s'il te plaît. » Au regard sceptique que lui retourna le jeune elfe, Draco ajouta, « Au moins lorsque nous sommes en privé. »

Le jeune elfe acquiesça. Draco décida de continuer à le questionner.

« Quel âge as-tu Cyriel ? »

« J'ai dix-sept ans dans l'âge humain. »

« J'en ai seize, y a-t-il d'autres gardes royaux de notre âge ? »

« Seulement mon frère jumeau Wendel et un de nos amis Nigel, il a dix-huit ans. Le reste des gardes ont aux alentours d'une centaine d'années. Il est vraiment rare que des elfes aient des enfants puisque nous sommes immortels donc quand l'arbre qui nous a donné la vie avec un an de différence, ce fut un moment de joie pour le royaume des elfes. Et maintenant que nous avons un autre elfe de notre âge le peuple sera heureux. »

Le garde commença à rire et regarda Draco. « Je me viens juste de me rendre compte que nous trois avons été placé comme tes gardes personnels. Je pense que le roi veut que tu sois avec d'autres elfes de ton âge. »

« C'est génial, je pense que je serai content d'avoir de nouveaux amis. »

« Je serai honoré de devenir votre ami votre altesse….euh…Draco. »

« Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de mon âge près de moi. Tu pourrais les appeler comme ça nous pourrions nous rencontrer. »

« Bien sûr, dès que vous serez installé, je les ferais vous rencontrer. »

« Seras-tu avec moi quand je commencerai mon entraînement de guerrier ? »

« Oui, je pense d'ailleurs que je vais aussi m'entraîner avec vous. Je peux questionner mon père pour en avoir la certitude. Il est à la tête de l'armé du Roi. »

« Bien, je pense que j'aurai besoin de toute l'aide possible. » Draco souri au jeune garde qui le regardait avec surprise.

(Wow, le prince veut vraiment devenir notre ami.) Cyriel jeta un regard à Draco qui avait repris sa contemplation du château alors qu'ils approchaient. A ce moment, le prince semblait triste, comme s'il était seul. (Oui Draco, je serai ton ami.) Pensa-t-il.

Les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une discussion tranquille et se retrouvèrent tous les deux entrain de rire des choses auxquels ils discutaient. Le roi était ravi de voir que son plan pour que son petit-fils se trouve des amis fonctionnait. Il savait que Draco se sentirai plus confortable avec des jeunes de son âge. Après tout, seize ans était très jeune pour découvrir qu'un jour vous serez roi.

Les hommes arrivèrent au château. Les gardes retournèrent à leurs quartiers pendant que le roi mena Draco vers la salle des trônes. Le roi s'assit et regarda son petit-fils admirait la salle autour de lui.

« Ce lieu est merveilleux, grandpa. Je pense que je serai heureux ici. » Draco se tourna vers le roi. « Quand est-ce que je commence mon entraînement ? »

« Je pense que je vais te laisser au moins quatre jours pour t'habituer à ton nouvel environnement. La seule règle que je souhaite que tu suives est que si tu quittes le château, tu dois avoir un garde avec toi tout le temps. Lorsque tu seras complètement entraîné, tu auras plus de liberté. » L'elfe regarda son petit-fils avec un regard sévère.

« Oui grandpa, Je ferai comme tu as dit. J'apprécie Cyriel et je suis impatient de rencontrer les deux autres. Je pense qu'ils seront d'accord de me montrer les alentours et de me surveiller tout le temps. » Pendant que Draco parlait les portes de la salle des trônes s'ouvrit. Draco regarda une magnifique femme elfe marchait dans la salle. Elle était habillée dans une robe bleu clair comme la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient blanc et tomber en boucles sur ses hanches. Elle portait un anneau doré sur sa tête avec un large saphir inséré.

« Draconis mon enfant, je veux que tu rencontres ma femme Ariela. Tu rencontreras les autres membres de la famille dans quelques jours, ils sont partit pour régler des affaires de familles dans le second royaume. »

Draco se courba vers la femme qui le regardait maintenant avec curiosité.

Le roi se tourna vers sa femme. « Ariela mon amour, voici mon arrière petit-fils, mon héritier. »

« Bienvenu jeune Draconis, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. » Elle lui donna une étreinte et l'embrassa sur les joues. Draco qui n'était pas habitué à tant d'affection se raidit un premier instant puis se détendit et lui retourna l'étreinte.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrez grand-mère. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir lorsqu'il l'appela grand-mère. Elle avait toujours voulu un fils et maintenant elle pouvait avoir un petit-fils.

« Je te présenterai tes gardes demain. Pour l'instant, on va te montrer tes appartements pour que tu puisses défaire tes paquets et te rafraîchir. Ne t'inquiète pas à propos des vêtements, j'ai fait faire des tuniques elfiques pour toi. Elles sont dans ta chambre. »

« Merci grandpa. »

La Reine prit la main de Draco et le mena vers ses nouveaux quartiers. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte elle lui dit d'appeler une servante s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa explorer ses nouvelles pièces. Draco aima immédiatement ses appartements. Il y avait un salon qui avait la taille de la salle commune des Serpentards. Les couleurs de la pièce étaient dans les bruns, les beiges et le doré. Draco aimait le tapis qui couvrait le sol. Il était vraiment épais et donnait l'impression de marcher dans de l'herbe. Il possédait sa propre cheminée et semblait faite dans du marbre blanc. La cheminée était sculptée pour qu'on ait l'impression que de la vigne grimpait jusqu'au plafond. C'était de l'art. Le divan était fait d'un étrange matériel que Draco ne reconnaissait pas, mais il était très doux au toucher. Le divan se tenait devant la cheminée entourée par deux fauteuils confortables. Le salon était éclairé avec des chandelles qui flottaient contre les murs. Draco remarqua trois portes. Il ouvrit la première et vit que c'était une salle de bain. La taille et le luxe de cette pièce dépassaient les plus parfaites salles de bain. Tout était crème et doré. Le bain était comme un bain romain, le bain avait la taille d'une piscine. Draco s'imagina pouvoir s'y détendre pendant des heures.

Il quitta la salle de bain et entra dans la pièce suivante. C'était la chambre principale. La salle était décorée dans les tons bleus et beiges. Draco aimait le lit énorme qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. (Wow, cinq adultes pourraient dormir confortablement dedans.) D'un côté de la salle se tenait une garde-robe qui avait la longueur du mur. Draco était curieux donc il ouvrit la première porte. Ce qu'il vit le fit haleter. La garde robe était remplie de vêtements. De vêtements elfiques. Draco tira une tunique qui était bleu clair et argent. La soie du vêtement était douce sur la peau. Draco, qui avait toujours aimait être bien habillé, était surpris que son grand-père lui ait offert une garde robe pleine.

Draco ferma la porte du dressing et tourna autour de lui pour finir de regarder sa chambre. Il y avait une porte sur le mur opposé. Draco alla dans la pièce suivante qui se révélait être une plus petite chambre. Elle semblait aussi bien que la sienne mais était un peu plus féminine. C'était semble-t-il la suite nuptiale. Draco retourna au salon et ouvrit la troisième porte. Elle menait à un corridor avec des portes de chaque côté. Il ouvrit chacune d'elles. L'une était un bureau, l'autre une plus petite salle de bain, une autre était une nurserie et les deux autres étaient clairement des chambres d'enfants. La dernière pièce ressemblait à une chambre pour une bonne d'enfant. Elle était entre les deux chambres d'enfants et possédait une porte commune avec chacune des chambres.

Draco aimait vraiment ses nouveaux appartements et fit une note mentale de remercier son grand-père quand il le verrait la prochaine fois.

Il commença à défaire ses affaires et puis décida de prendre un bain dans sa nouvelle baignoire. Il était confortablement installé dans l'eau lorsqu'une femelle elfe rentra dans la salle de bain. Draco rougit et se cacha dans l'eau. Il regarda la femme qui ne fit que rire nerveusement et lui dit que le roi l'attendait pour le dîner.

« Euh… merci. Pouvez-vous m'attendre dans le salon ? Je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle à manger. »

« Bien entendu votre altesse. » L'elfe se retourna et sortit. Draco émergea de son bain se sécha avant de mettre son peignoir. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il choisit la tunique bleue et argent qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Le bleu et l'argent faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement ; son grand-père avait dû placer un charme pour qu'ils se rétrécissent seul. Un anneau d'argent avec une petite émeraude au milieu apparut sur le lit sur un petit cousin rouge. Une note était attachée avec le coussin. Il lut : « Cher petit-fils, tu devras porter ceci dès l'instant que tu quitteras tes quartiers, il montrera ton rang et ton statut aux autres elfes. » Quelques minutes plus tard il était prêt à suivre la femme. Il pensait qu'elle était jeune mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle il remarqua qu'elle devait être aussi vielle que son grand-père.

Quand Draco entra dans la salle à manger, il haleta devant la beauté du lieu.

La table et les chaises semblaient être façonné des cristaux d'émeraudes les plus verts qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il semblait être fait d'une seule pierre gigantesque. Il était assez long pour accueillir au moins trente personnes. Le roi et la reine étaient assis à la table et une chaise avait été tirée près du roi donc Draco s'assit à la droite de son grand-père alors que sa grand-mère était installée à sa gauche. Draco comprit que c'était aussi une démonstration de son rang. Draco remercia ses grands-parents pour ses appartements.

« C'est bien plus que je n'attendais. Je serai vraiment à l'aise dedans ; merci Grandpa, merci Grandma. Je pense que je serai content de séjourner dans ce royaume, tout est si merveilleux. Je suis surpris par tout ce que je vois. Je pense que je vais demander à Cyriel de me montrer les alentours demain, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Oui, ça devrait être bon mon enfant. Ça te permettra aussi de rencontrer notre peuple. Ils ont entendu les nouvelles comme quoi j'avais été dans le royaume humain pour rechercher mon héritier, donc ils sont curieux à ton propos. »

Draco rit, il avait toujours été au milieu de l'attention et il savait comment se montrer charmant quand il le voulait.

« Je pense que je serai heureux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Heureusement ils n'ont pas entendu le nom des Malfoy. Je ne peux te dire ce que ce nom signifie dans le monde sorcier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, dans ce royaume tu es simplement connu comme le prince Draconis. Nous n'utilisons pas le nom de famille ici. En outre, tu es un elfe maintenant donc ce que tu étais dans le royaume humain ne signifie rien ici. Pense à ça comme un nouveau commencement pour toi. » Sa grand-mère lui donna un sourire encourageant.

Draco réfléchissait à ce que sa grand-mère venait de lui dire quand il réalisa qu'elle avait raison, il lui souria. « Merci Grandma, je sens comme un poids en moins sur mes épaules. »

Ils mangèrent en silence avec seulement le bruit des servants marchant autour de la pièce et s'assurant qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Draco fit le tour de la pièce du regard et nota qu'il y avait plusieurs gardes cachés dans l'ombre. Il compta au moins cinq gardes.

« Grandpa, est ce normal qu'il y ait toujours des gardes avec nous ? »

« Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas seulement les souverains de ce royaume mais nous gouvernons aussi les quatre autres royaumes. Les Lords qui surveillent leur royaume m'obéissent. Et plus tard ils t'obéiront. Mais d'abord tu dois connaître les lois de notre territoire. Ce sera une part de ton entraînement. Je t'ai observé manger et il est évident que tu connais déjà certaines étiquettes, ainsi nous pourrons laisser tomber certaines leçons. Tu devras aussi apprendre les trois langages elfiques pour que tu puisses communiquer avec les autres royaumes. Tu apprendras comment utiliser la magie sans baguette, la magie défensive qu'elle soit blanche ou noire. Je sais que tu possèdes déjà une base de ce que nous allons t'apprendre mais il y a tellement plus à connaître. Tu apprendras le combat à l'épée ainsi que te battre à main nue. Si tu ne le sais pas déjà, nous t'apprendrons à monter à cheval. Tu comprendras comment soigner les créatures magiques et aussi comment te défendre contre certaines de ces créatures. Tu trouveras des bêtes dans ce royaume qui n'existent pas dans le monde humain. Tu deviendras un guérisseur, par le toucher et grâce à des sorts et des potions. Donc repose toi et apprécie les prochains jours de liberté car lorsque ton entraînement commencera, il sera intense. » Le roi fixa Draco pour voir sa réaction. Draco semblait pensif mais non dérangé par la quantité de travail qu'il devra faire.

« Bien, je possède l'étiquette des Malfoy qui sont considérés comme des aristocrates dans le monde sorcier. Je sais parler quatre différentes langues humaines et j'apprends de nouveaux langages rapidement donc je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec cela. Je sais déjà comment monter à cheval parce que le Manoir Malfoy possède des étables et j'ai appris à monter à cheval avant de marcher. » Draco sourit d'un air affecté au regard choqué que son grand-père lui donnait.

« Mon père m'a déjà appris à me battre à l'épée, il a toujours pensé qu'un Malfoy se devait de pouvoir se défendre à tout moment. Et j'ai, malgré mon père, appris plusieurs défenses de combat moldus appelé art martiaux. Je n'ai seulement eu qu'une année de ces leçons mais je me débrouillais assez bien. Pour les soins, je suis capable de guérir des dommages mineurs par le toucher mais maintenant avec mon sang d'elfe qui s'est éveillé je suis pressé d'apprendre plus. Donc Grandpa, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis impatient de m'entraîner. J'adore les défis. »

Le roi rit et donna une tape sur le dos de Draco. « Mon garçon, je pense que tu es promis à faire de grandes choses pour les royaumes des elfes, je pense que je vais garder pour moi ton niveau d'entraînement ainsi je pourrai voir la réaction de Lord Aldron. Il va probablement te juger et t'humilier la première semaine donc fais attention. De tous les Lords, il est le seul qui n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que j'aille te chercher dans le royaume des humains. »

« Lord Aldron… ce n'est pas le père de Cyriel ? »

« Si, c'est un homme bon mais il a beaucoup de principes. Une fois qu'il te connaîtra, il te respectera. Juste un conseil, soit toujours respectueux envers lui. C'est un bon ami et c'est un homme sage. »

Draco hocha la tête pour donner son accord à son grand-père. « Je le ferais, Grandpa, j'apprécie Cyriel et j'espère qu'il sera d'accord pour nous laisser être amis. »

« Oh, j'en suis sûr, il ne dérangera pas votre amitié si Cyriel est d'accord. Tu vois s'il y a une chose qui est connue sur Lord Aldron c'est qu'il veut voir ses fils heureux. Et si leur amitié avec toi est une partie de leur bonheur, il ne la stoppera pas. »

Après dîner les hommes se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers, Draco pour se reposer et penser à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques jours, et le roi pour rencontrer certains de ses conseillers. Le jour suivant, ils allaient officiellement annoncer l'arrivée du Prince Draconis.

§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin Draco se réveilla et s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait préparé une tunique pour lui. Il se leva, prit une douche et ensuite s'habilla. Il retrouva ses grands-parents dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Cyriel et un autre elfe qui lui ressemblait presque exactement étaient assis d'un côté de la table alors qu'un autre jeune elfe et un elfe plus vieux étaient de l'autre côté. Tous les quatre se levèrent et saluèrent Draco quand il entra dans la salle. Draco rougit et les salua avec un hochement de tête. Draco s'installa à sa place à la droite du roi et les quatre hommes se rassirent.

« Draconis, je voudrai te présenter Lord Aldron et ses fils Cyriel et Wendel. Et assis à côté de Lord Aldron se trouve le Lieutenant Nigel. Ces trois jeunes hommes seront tes gardes personnels et ils t'aideront dans ton entraînement. »

Draco souri à son ami et aux deux autres elfes. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mon grand-père m'a dit que vous serez en charge de mon entraînement Lord Aldron. Je voudrais vous remercier pour prendre le temps de m'aider. »

L'elfe semblait rechercher un piège dans les paroles de Draco mais quand il regarda dans les yeux argentés du prince il ne vit que du respect et de la sincérité. Le jeune prince semblait être un jeune homme intelligent. Il garda son jugement pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse mieux le jeune.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier Prince Draconis ; ce sera un honneur d'entraîner notre futur souverain. »

Draco rayonna ; il se tourna vers Cyriel. « Cyriel, mon ami, je me demandais si tu pouvais me montrer les environs aujourd'hui. Je suis curieux à propos de ce nouveau monde. » Ensuite il se tourna pour parler aux deux autres gardes. « J'aimerai que tous les deux, vous vous joigniez à nous pour que l'on puisse se connaître. »

Les trois jeunes hommes sourirent à leur prince et acquiescèrent rapidement. On leur avait aussi donné quelques jours de liberté. Lord Aldron se tourna vers le roi et demanda.

« Leur avez-vous donné la permission de guider le prince dans la découverte de notre royaume votre majesté ? »

« Oui Aldron, je pense que ce sera bénéfique pour Draco de rencontrer le peuple local sans ma présence. Les citadins pourraient être intimider si je l'accompagnais. »

« Je suis d'accord votre majesté. » Se tournant vers les trois gardes ; Lord Aldron leur donna un sévère avertissement.

« Je veux que l'un d'entre vous reste avec lui tout le temps. Il ne connaît pas encore les dangers de notre monde donc soyez prudents. Et ne quittez pas la ville. Il sera encore temps de visiter la campagne plus tard. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondirent trois voix.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux hommes se retirèrent vers les salles de conseils du roi pendant que la reine allait à la rencontre des guérisseurs du château. Le roi avait quelques rendez-vous importants. Dès que les portes de la salle à manger furent fermées derrière les hommes, Draco se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux elfes qu'il venait juste de rencontrer.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Cyriel hier, lorsque nous sommes en privé j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Draco, je pense j'aurais besoin d'amis pendant mon entraînement et j'aimerais beaucoup être le vôtre. »

Cyriel se tourna vers son jumeau. « Tu vois Wendel, je te l'avais dit. Maintenant je pense que la première chose que nous devrions visiter est les Fontaines. » Se retournant vers Draco, Cyriel commença à lui expliquer ce que les Fontaines étaient.

« Chaque jour, nous, les elfes, buvons un peu de l'eau sacrée qui vient des Fontaines. Cette eau nous aide à garder la santé et la force. C'est l'eau la plus pure qu'on peut trouver sur Terre. C'est une vue incroyable. Tous les elfes voyagent jusqu'aux Fontaines pour prendre de l'eau et la rapporter chez eux. Tu auras la chance de rencontrer beaucoup de te sujets là-bas. »

Wendel, le plus jeune des jumeaux parla. « Bien sûr, cela semble intéressant, nous commencerons là et ensuite nous déciderons où aller. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent le château. Aucun d'eux ne nota les cinq ombres qui les suivirent. Le roi avait aussi envoyé des gardes plus expérimentés pour les surveiller. Les trois jeunes elfes étaient doués pour s'attirer les ennuis. Les ombres avaient reçu l'ordre de seulement interférer si les choses tournaient vraiment mal. Le roi voulait voir comment son petit-fils pouvait réagir dans une mauvaise situation.

À suivre…


	4. Problèmes à la fontaine

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **4; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 4 Problèmes à la fontaine.**

Les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le centre de la cité sous les regards curieux des autres elfes. Certains ne dirent rien sur leur apparence, mais d'autres, remarquant la couronne autour de la tête de Draco, furent choqués et s'agenouillèrent devant leur prince.

Draco essaya de rassurer les gens en leur souriant et en les saluant. Il remarqua également que d'autres elfes l'observaient comme s'ils doutaient qu'il soit de leur temps. Cela intrigua le blond, qui se dit qu'il devrait discuter avec son grand-père la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Les trois gardes montraient au prince quelques-unes des plus grandes maisons et sites pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers les Fontaines. Après une demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à destination. Draco regarda les elfes faire la file pour remplir leurs urnes d'eau sacrée.

Les trois gardes commencèrent à admirer quelques demoiselles et ne remarquèrent pas que Draco s'était éloigné pendant qu'il regardait la procession de la Fontaine. Le blond se dirigea vers celle-ci et observa avec admiration les sculptures s'alignant le long du mur. Elles représentaient différentes créatures magiques rassemblées sur les rives d'un grand lac. Draco aimait l'art et savait comment l'apprécier.

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'un elfe lui rentra dedans, et alors qu'on lui sautait à nouveau dessus, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui le frappait. Au moment où il se tournait pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il sentit quelqu'un le jeter au sol. En relevant la tête, il put voir deux elfes enragés qui le regardaient en pointant leur épée sur lui. Draco les observa tous les deux non sans une pointe de peur, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait et où étaient passés ses amis supposés le surveiller.

Draco se releva lentement sans jamais croiser le regard des deux hommes. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez jeté par terre ? Tout ce que je faisais était d'admirer la Fontaine. »

« Nous voulions simplement prouver à nos apprentis elfes que notre nouveau prince n'est pas digne d'être un noble ni ne respecte la règle. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un demi-humain pour nous diriger. Les humains sont fainéants et facilement vaincus, » ajouta un des hommes, tandis que l'autre se moquait de Draco.

« Donc vous pensez qu'en frappant quelqu'un par derrière vous allez affirmer votre point de vue ? De là où je viens, c'est un acte de lâcheté. Vous ne pouvez pas me battre de face ou vous êtes trop lâche pour cela ? » Draco leur jeta un regard méprisant avant de continuer.

« Attaquer un adversaire désarmé doit vous faire sentir supérieur. » Le blond remarqua que la foule se faisait plus dense et les entourait. L'elfe qui avait parlé observa les personnes présentes en sachant que les mots du prince le faisaient passer pour un imbécile.

« Mon prince… » assena l'elfe en se moquant. « Je vous défie en duel. Aucun demi-elfe ne peut battre un elfe guerrier dans un combat. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Draco savait qu'il allait devoir affronter ce test, ou le peuple de son grand-père ne l'accepterait jamais. Les gens voulaient quelqu'un de fort pour les régenter.

« J'accepte. J'ai besoin d'une arme pour me défendre. » Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, une épée lui fut donnée par un des spectateurs. Draco se retourna et remercia l'homme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut un des gardes qui l'avaient emmené la veille. Le garde lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance. Le blond savait que l'homme ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer, mais il savait également qu'il n'interviendrait que s'il avait vraiment de gros problèmes.

Draco se retourna et fit face à son adversaire. Il sortit sa baguette et la tint dans une main tandis qu'il prenait l'épée dans l'autre. Il remercia Merlin que son père ait eu l'idée de lui enseigner quelques rudiments de défense.

L'autre elfe se recula et s'inclina devant le prince. Le blond en fit de même et se mit en position d'attaque. Son visage était vide de toute expression, mais un feu s'agitait dans ses yeux. Draco adorait les défis. Il avait beaucoup grandi durant l'année, il avait caché ses réelles aptitudes, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit un animagus aux yeux de l'école. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte à quel point il était devenu puissant. C'était un moyen de survie que d'être sous-estimé par son ennemi, et cela s'était avéré payant aujourd'hui. Les elfes semblaient penser qu'il ne saurait pas se défendre.

L'elfe envoya un sort à Draco ressemblant à l'Expelliarmus. Le blond utilisa le Protego pour arrêter le sort. Celui-ci rebondit sur son bouclier et frappa un des spectateurs, qui tomba inconscient sur le sol. Inquiet pour la personne innocente qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Draco conjura un dôme protecteur autour de son adversaire et lui. L'elfe le regarda choqué face aux pouvoirs magiques que le blond avait utilisés.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire que quelqu'un soit blessé par notre combat parce qu'il était trop près de nous. » dit-il à l'elfe.

L'elfe acquiesça de la tête et reprit ses attaques. Après dix minutes de combat, aucun des deux adversaires n'avait pris le dessus sur l'autre, alors l'elfe décida d'engager un combat physique avec Draco. Se contorsionnant, le blond bloqua l'attaque de l'épée adverse. Il était capable de parer son assaillant, mais il savait également que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il savait que l'elfe était supérieur dans ce domaine et qu'il le désarmerait bien vite. Pendant qu'il se disait cela il fut désarmé par l'elfe. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, Draco s'abaissa et pivota sur sa jambe, surprenant l'elfe et le faisant tomber par terre. La chute étourdit l'elfe, ce qui donna le temps au blond de prendre sa forme animagus afin d'essayer de stopper le combat. Les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'il vit le prince changer de forme devant lui. Bientôt il était en train de regarder dans les yeux un dragon des glaces argenté de trois mètres et demi de haut. Draco souffla de l'air autour de l'elfe, le faisant geler par la même occasion. L'elfe se retrouva désarmé et incarcéré dans une cage de glace. Après quelques minutes, lorsque l'elfe s'avoua vaincu, le blond reprit sa forme normale et agita sa baguette pour libérer son adversaire.

« Tu m'es peut-être supérieur dans certains types de combats, mais rappelle-toi que les apparences peuvent cacher beaucoup de pouvoir. Ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires. Il y a beaucoup de fois où tu aurais pu me vaincre, mais tu pensais que jouer avec moi t'aurais fait bien voir des spectateurs, et en me donnant le temps de penser à une stratégie j'ai eu l'occasion de prendre le dessus. » Draco marcha vers l'elfe et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. L'elfe l'accepta et fit ses excuses auprès du blond. Celui-ci les accepta de bonne grâce, sachant que les gens voudraient voir ce qu'il ferait à l'elfe. Une fois ce dernier debout, Draco conjura un Sonorus sur lui-même et se tourna pour parler à la foule.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je suis peut-être à moitié humain, mais cette moitié là est également sorcière. Je ne suis pas non plus un faible même si je dois continuellement m'améliorer. Je vous demande seulement de me donner une chance de connaître ce monde, ainsi que d'apprendre tout ce qu'il faudra de ce monde pour devenir votre roi. Je sais que mon grand-père est un homme bon et droit et je n'aspire qu'à lui ressembler. » Draco arrêta le sort et s'inclina devant la foule, puis se redressa pour observer leurs réactions. A son grand étonnement chacun s'était agenouillé, un genou en terre et tête baissée. Le blond sursauta quand il entendit la voix de son grand-père derrière lui .

« Le peuple a décidé de t'accepter comme étant leur prince. Le fait qu'ils se soient prosternés signifie qu'ils ont vu en toi leur futur roi. Mon garçon, tu dois vraiment leur avoir fait une bonne impression. » Le roi gloussa quand il vit le visage pâle de son petit-fils revenir sur les elfes qui s'étaient à présent redressés.

« Grand-père, ont-ils vraiment fait cela pour moi ou était-ce parce que tu es arrivé ? »

« Oui, ils ont fait cela pour toi. La seule fois où ils se sont inclinés pour moi fut lorsqu'ils m'ont accepté comme leur futur roi. C'est une tradition. Comme nous sommes une race très fière, pour montrer leur respect à leur roi, ils ne s'agenouillent qu'une seule fois. La génuflexion est considérée comme un cérémonial, un geste sacré en d'autres mots. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui fut une surprise sur plusieurs plans. Habituellement cela te prend plus de temps pour acquérir leur approbation. Qu'as-tu fait pour te faire accepter d'eux si rapidement ? Et pourquoi étais-tu en train de te battre ? N'as-tu pas des gardes pour stopper tous incidents de ce genre ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait qui les a tellement impressionnés, mais je suis heureux qu'ils m'aient accepté. Cependant, au sujet de ma garde je pense que tu devrais me laisser régler cela. Je sais qu'ils doivent se sentir mal à propos de l'attaque et j'ai appris la leçon. » Draco lança un petit sourire satisfait aux trois jeunes hommes debout derrière le roi.

« Nous vous présentons nos excuses votre Majesté… Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse attaquer notre prince sur la terre sacrée de la Fontaine. » Cyriel regarda le blond avec inquiétude pendant ses excuses.

Le roi secoua la tête et se tourna vers son conseiller, le Lord Aldron, qui était également venu pour voir quelle était l'origine de ce rassemblement. Le roi et lui étaient juste arrivés pour entendre la fin du discours de Draco et pour voir les elfes s'agenouiller. Il jeta un long regard calculateur au prince. Quelque chose lui disait que sous son apparence délicate, le prince cachait beaucoup de pouvoir. Il était curieux de savoir ce que ses fils avaient à dire à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé peu auparavant.

Lorsque la foule fut dispersée, les deux membres de la famille royale et leurs gardes retournèrent au château. Le roi demanda à Draco et à ses gardes de le suivre dans la salle de conférence. Une fois là-bas, ils s'assirent autour de la table et attendirent le début de l'interrogatoire.

Le roi se tourna vers Cyriel. « Explique-moi, s'il te plait, pourquoi tu n'étais pas aux côtés de mon petit-fils pendant la visite à la Fontaine. Je pense que nos ordres étaient clairs ce matin… »

Cyriel déglutit et raconta nerveusement au roi qu'ils étaient restés près du prince, mais qu'ils s'étaient mis à regarder les jeunes filles se trouvant à la Fontaine. Alors qu'il donnait ses explications, il regarda son père qui le fusillait à présent du regard. Il savait qu'il allait payer sa distraction une fois rentré à la maison ce soir. Ils avaient déshonoré la famille en laissant leurs hormones prendre le dessus sur leur jugement.

« Grand-père, Lord Aldron. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop durs avec eux. Je savais que je devais rester avec eux, mais je me suis quand même approché de la Fontaine. C'est autant ma faute que la leur. S'il vous plait, ne les punissez pas, je pense que me voir en danger et me battre pour ma vie était une punition suffisante. »

Lord Aldron se tourna vers son prince. « Prince Draconis, mes fils et leurs amis ont échoué dans leur mission. Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois ils seront pleinement punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Et laissez-moi vous dire que celle-ci aurait été du gâteau par rapport à celle que je leur ferai subir, selon l'expression moldue. »

« Merci Lord Aldron. La prochaine fois je serai plus prudent. J'ai été choqué d'être attaqué dès ma première sortie avec mes gardes, mais je pense que j'ai bien géré cela. »

Nigel, qui était resté calme pendant l'échange s'écria. « OK!... Mon prince. Vous avez battu un des hommes les mieux entraînés de la garde royale. Il est super entraîné dans TOUTES les formes de combat. »

« Je pense que voir ma forme animagus est ce qui m'a donné un avantage sur lui. Sinon il aurait pu me battre aisément. Je pourrais mettre ma main au feu qu'il se retenait. J'aimerais réellement me mesurer à lui de nouveau lorsque je serai bien entraîné. Il doit être un bon adversaire. Si toute ta garde est entraînée comme cela grand-père, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour ta sécurité ni pour la mienne. »

A présent c'était au tour de Wendel de parler. « Qu'est-ce que 'animagus' veut dire mon prince ? »

Drago jeta un œil autour de lui et remarqua que les autres l'observaient avec de la curiosité brillant dans leur regard. « Un animagus est un sorcier ou une sorcière qui peut se transformer en animal. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, on a besoin d'utiliser beaucoup de magie ainsi qu'avoir un certain talent en métamorphose pour pouvoir l'accomplir. Avoir une créature magique comme forme animale est très rare. »

Lord Aldron était en train de regarder Drago avec incrédulité. « Se transformer en animal est impossible. »

« Non, ce n'est pas impossible… Du moins, pas pour les sorciers. Mon professeur de Métamorphose peut se transformer en chat, et mon parrain se transforme en corbeau. Je peux essayer de vous enseigner cette discipline si vous le désirez. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera avec la magie des elfes, mais nous pouvons essayer. »

Le roi sourit à son petit-fils. « Quelle est ta forme mon garçon ? »

« Ma forme est celle d'un Dragon des Glaces. Il m'a fallu près d'une année pour apprendre à me transformer, à cause de la taille de mon animal d'une part, et parce que c'est une créature magique d'autre part. Cela a pris six mois à mon parrain pour apprendre à devenir un animal normal. Le processus requiert beaucoup de méditation, et on a besoin de bien se connaître soi-même pour découvrir quel sera son animal. La forme reflète le caractère de la personne. Le fait que mon parrain soit un Maître des Potions a également aidé, car il fallait être capable d'exécuter les potions requises aidant tout au long du processus. »

Les hommes continuèrent de commenter le duel jusque tard dans la nuit. Lord Aldron avait pu ainsi avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il devrait enseigner au jeune prince. Celui-ci se retira dans ses quartiers pour mettre au point le programme des entraînements. Draco venait juste d'entrer dans sa chambre et tomba endormi sur son lit tout habillé. Dans deux jours il commencerait son entraînement et il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir avant de l'avoir terminé. Il était également impatient d'être au lendemain quand sa famille reviendrait au château et à qui il serait officiellement présenté. Il avait appris de la reine qu'il avait deux tantes qui étaient toutes les deux mariées et avaient eu un enfant chacune. Il ne pouvait pas attendre avant de les rencontrer.

A suivre…


	5. Rencontre avec la famille

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **5; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La rose de minuit

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec la famille.**

Draco se réveilla le lendemain et il se sentait comme si des milliers de papillon volaient dans son estomac. Etre accepté par son peuple était une chose, mais l'être par sa famille en était une autre. Auraient-ils du ressentiment pour lui parce qu'il avait hérité du trône ? Cela l'effrayait de penser que ses oncles pourraient le haïr parce qu'il avait prit le rôle qu'ils convoitaient depuis des années. 

Il savait que le mari de sa tante la plus âgée était le second pour avoir le trône, mais maintenant que le roi avait un héritier mâle légitime, il ne pouvait plus réclamer le trône. 

Draco avait lu dans certains livres moldus qu'il y avait beaucoup de conflits pour la possession du pouvoir dans une monarchie moldue. Il ne savait pas si s'était la même chose pour les elfes. 

Draco se leva et prit sa douche habituelle, s'habilla d'une de ses nouvelles robes elfiques pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il arriva il nota qu'il y avait six nouvelles personnes supplémentaires assises à la table. Il salua sa grand-mère par un baiser sur la joue et sourit nerveusement à son grand-père pendant qu'il s'asseyait près de lui. 

Son grand-père lui souhaita la bienvenue puis se tourna pour parler aux autres : « Puis-je avoir l'attention de tout le monde s'il vous plait ? ». La salle devint silencieuse et chaque paire d'yeux se tourna vers le roi. 

« Mes filles chéries, Adriana et Emolina, je voudrais vous présenter votre neveu Draconis. Il est le petit-fils de votre frère Andryel qui fut enlevé dans le monde humain alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Draconis est l'héritier de mon trône et un jour il prendra ma place de roi auprès de tous les elfes. »

Draco remarqua que les yeux des deux veilles femmes le regardaient avec curiosité. Sur ce, le roi se tourna vers ses deux beaux-fils. « Ryus, Darius, vous allez tous deux aider le Seigneur Aldron à l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne un guerrier ». Puis il se tourna vers ses deux petites filles. 

« Tanyla, Calla, comme vous êtes deux guérisseuses, vous lui apprendrez l'art de la guérison. Je pense que vous trouverez en lui un étudiant très passionné. Il aime déjà soigner. » Voyant l'expression de ses beaux-fils, il sourit et dit : 

« Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça messieurs, oui il aime soigner, mais sous son regard doux, se cache l'âme d'un guerrier. Demandez juste au Général Saran de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la Fontaine hier.» 

La reine sourit et prit la main de son mari : « Oui, un prince semi-humain non-entraîné a été capable de battre l'un de nos meilleurs gardes et d'avoir le peuple à genoux devant lui en moins d'une journée ». Les deux hommes regardèrent Draco avec un nouvel intérêt au fond des yeux. 

La princesse Adriana fut surprise de voir Draco rougir. Habituellement les guerriers aimaient recevoir des éloges à propos de leur triomphe. Cependant, ce jeune homme semblait vouloir aller se cacher quelque part ailleurs. 

Draco sentit un regard perçant sur lui et leva les yeux. Il nota que ça plus veille tante le regardait. Il regarda directement dans ses yeux et, soudainement, il se sentit étrange et commença à revoir les images de son enfance dans son esprit. 

Il se vit alors qu'il avait 8 ans et que son père voulait qu'il tue un chaton qui avait eut la malchance de rôder autour du manoir. Draco refusa, son père le tua juste devant lui et battit Draco pour lui avoir désobéi. 

Il se revit lui-même rejeté par Potter lors du premier jour d'école. Il avait agit comme son père voulait qu'il agisse et la nuit, il pleura, se désolant d'être si faible et d'être devenu comme son père. Il pleura aussi parce qu'il avait blessé la seule personne avec qui il voulait vraiment devenir ami. 

Une autre scène revint à son esprit. Il avait 14 ans et son père torturait une fille moldue qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Son père lui dit d'être un homme et de violer la jeune fille. Draco avait refusé et quitté la pièce sachant qu'il allait payer pour sa désobéissance. Alors qu'il était en train d'attendre dans une autre pièce, il entendit son père violer la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, les cris cessèrent et son père sortit de la pièce en fixant son pantalon. Lucius lui envoya sortilège de douleur après sortilège de douleur pour lui enseigner la leçon. Il fut par la suite traîné par les cheveux dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé là, il perdit connaissance. Il fut enfermé dans sa chambre pendant une semaine sans nourriture et avec très peu d'eau. 

La vision suivante, fut l'une des plus récentes. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père. C'était pendant les vacances d'été son père était assis sur sa chaise blanche favorite et lui était debout. Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait recevoir la marque le jour de son 16ème anniversaire. Draco refusa encore et son père le battit avec sa canne jusqu'à-ce qu'il perde connaissance. 

Après la dernière vision, il se sentit sortir d'une espèce de transe. Il vit sa tante qui secouait sa tête et des larmes qui descendaient le long de ses joues. 

« Oh, pauvre enfant », dit-elle. 

Draco se leva, une onde rougeoyante et argentée l'entourant. Sa colère rendait sa magie complètement hors contrôle. 

« Comment pouvez-vous entrer dans mon esprit sans mon consentement? Ces souvenirs sont difficiles et je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, c'est du passé de cela doit le rester. » 

Draco se rua hors de la pièce et sortit à l'extérieur. Il sentait sa magie pulser en lui et il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour la ramener à son contrôle, sinon il allait, sans le vouloir, blesser quelqu'un. Quand il se trouva dans les jardins, il se transforma en sa forme de dragon des glaces. Il était entrain de procéder au gel de tout. Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit sa famille qui était en train de le regarder, complètement choquée. 

Fermant les yeux sil se retransforma et regarda le jardin gelé. Avec un soupir il se tourna vers son grand-père s'attendant à une réprimande. Le roi s'avança vers lui et le sera dans ses bras. 

« Te sens-tu mieux maintenant ? »

« Heu... Oui, grandpa, mais n'es-tu pas fâché que j'aie détruit ton jardin ? » 

Le Roi Lirendel rit doucement, puis secoua son doigt, il y eut un flash de lumière et le jardin redevint normal. « C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses reconnaître lorsque tu perds le contrôle de ta magie. Lorsque tu t'entraîneras, il faudra songer à une autre méthode pour que tu regagnes le contrôle de ta magie, mais en attendant tu pourras utiliser le jardin pour l'apprendre. » 

Draco soupira, si ça avait été Lucius qui avait vu la perte de contrôle, il aurait été battu à sang. La reine voyant le besoin de réconfort de Draco s'avança et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. 

« Draconis, nous ne sommes pas fâchés avec toi, tu as subit une expérience difficile et tu dois l'évacuer. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle avait une idée de ce qui ferait plaisir à Draco. « Voudrais-tu visiter l'hôpital aujourd'hui avec moi ? Tu verras ainsi où est-ce que tu étudieras pour devenir un guérisseur. » 

Draco eut un sourire lumineux : « J'aimerais beaucoup grandma. Mon entraînement commencera seulement demain, donc j'ai toute la journée de libre. » 

« Bien, maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et prends-y un manteau léger. Je t'attendrai dans le hall d'entrée. » 

Lorsque Draco revint de sa chambre, il trouva sa grand-mère entourée par ses tantes et ses cousins. Ils étaient habillés et prêts à partir. Il nota également beaucoup de gardes dans l'ombre. Draco repéra l'elfe qu'il avait battu la veille. Le garde salua Draco lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Draco s'arrêta devant lui et lui demanda où il pouvait trouver une épée : il expliqua qu'il ne voulait plus être attrapé par un garde dans le cas d'une attaque. Draco rit doucement quand il le vit pâlir. Le garde fut cependant d'accord avec le fait que ce soit pour lui une bonne chose de porter une épée et il lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes pendant qu'il allait à l'armurerie et choisissait une épée. 

Le garde revint 5 minutes plus tard et il donna au prince une épée et deux couteaux à lancer. Draco conjura des étuis pour les mettre dedans. Les femmes regardèrent Draco prendre en charge leur protection. 

Un de ses cousins lui demanda : « Draconis, nous venons de dire que tu n'avais pas encore commencé ton entraînement, alors pourquoi portes-tu une épée ? » 

« Je ne suis peut être pas entraîné comme un elfe, mais je suis entraîné comme un humain. Tu vois, dans mon monde, l'aristocratie apprend à manier l'épée, c'est considéré comme l'une des choses les plus fine à avoir. Mon père m'a appris lorsque j'étais jeune. J'ai aussi appris à utiliser ma magie depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je ne suis pas sans défense. » Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère. « Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un dans les royaumes sache comment se transformer en dragon, ce qui me donne un certain avantage dans une bataille. » 

Il sourit et offrit son bras à sa grand-mère. « Je pense que nous sommes prêts à partir, allons-y et faisons une bonne visite. »

Draco s'était beaucoup amusé en visitant l'hôpital. Il apprit qu'il irait là pour sa formation deux jours par semaine et s'il le voulait, il pourrait ajouter un jour le week-end de temps à autres. Les trois autres jours de la semaine il s'entraînerait avec ses oncles et le Seigneur Aldron. 

Draco eut le sentiment qu'avec ce que ses oncles avaient vu ce matin, son entraînement ne serait pas facile à cause de sa puissance. 

Ce soir-là, Draco après le dîner s'assit en face du feu, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était à la fois effrayé et excité sachant que sa vie changerait pour le meilleur à partir de demain. 

**A suivre…**


	6. De retour à poudlard

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **6; **Traduits : **FINI

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 6 De retour à Poudlard.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés, Harry et ses amis étaient revenus à l'école pour commencer une nouvelle année. Le trajet en train fut paisible. Harry se demandait ce qu'il manquait et demanda à Hermione si elle sentait aussi que quelque chose était différent. La jeune fille réfléchit à sa question pendant un moment.

« Je sais ! » dit-elle soudainement. « Malfoy n'a pas encore fait sa visite habituelle. Je me demande bien pourquoi… »

Les trois sorciers commencèrent à imaginer quelques scénarios tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour expliquer l'absence du blond. Lorsque le train s'arrêta et qu'ils en sortirent, Harry observa la foule mais ne vit aucune tête aux cheveux blonds platine.

_(C'est étrange)_ pensa Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et attendirent que la cérémonie de répartition commence. Hermione pressa l'épaule d'Harry et lui dit de regarder vers la table des Serpentards. Le groupe habituel des sixièmes années de Serpentard était tout assis à leur table à l'exception de leur chef Malfoy qui ne semblait pas être là. Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent étonnés. Leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée du professeur MacGonagall avec les premières années. Après la répartition du dernier élève, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours habituel.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux et anciens élèves. Comme chaque année, j'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire. Premièrement, je voudrais rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite. »

Il regarda rapidement le trio d'or en disant cela.

« Deuxièmement, interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs car, si vous vous faites attraper, vous pourriez avoir une retenue. Troisièmement, Mr Rusard possède une liste d'objets dont l'utilisation n'est pas autorisée à l'intérieur de l'école, dans son bureau. Si quelqu'un veut la consulter, il peut prendre contact avec lui. Quatrièmement, nous avons un étudiant qui a disparu sans laisser de trace cet été, et nous n'avons aucune preuve affirmant ou pas que cette disparition est l'œuvre de Voldemort donc, s'il vous plait, soyez prudents. »

Le vieux sorcier prit le temps d'observer toute la salle pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'absence de Draco. Il remarqua que quelques élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor regardaient vers la table des Serpentards.

« Draco Malfoy a disparu cet été, le 5 juillet. »

Le bruit des chuchotements monta d'un ton, tandis que les étudiants se tournaient vers la table des Serpentards. Les verts et argents eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas particulièrement troublés par le fait qu'un de leurs membres manquait à l'appel. Le directeur leva la main et la salle redevint calme.

« Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Mr Malfoy va bien. Seul le temps nous le dira. Cette année il y aura deux bals à l'école. Le premier se fera pour la fête d'Halloween, et le second pour le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ces bals seront accessibles pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année et plus. A présent, je voudrais vous présenter votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin. Il a accepté de revenir enseigner pour nous aider en ces temps difficiles. Avec le retour de Voldemort, nous avons besoin de ses talents de professeur en cette matière. Quelques-uns d'entre vous se souviennent peut-être l'avoir eu en cours il y a trois ans et je sais que la plupart savent qu'il est un loup-garou. »

Les élèves hoquetèrent lorsque le directeur leur apprit la condition de Remus.

« S'il vous plait, un peu de respect pour votre enseignant. Le professeur Lupin recevra la potion Tue-Loup du professeur Rogue donc, lorsque la pleine lune arrivera, il sera inoffensif et ira dans un endroit sans danger où il ne pourra pas rencontrer d'autres personnes. Le professeur Lupin est l'un des rares sorciers en dehors des Aurors et des langues de plomb à être passé Maître en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et son aide sera précieuse. A présent, il est temps de nous restaurer. »

Il fit apparaître la nourriture sur les tables en tapant dans ses mains, et les adolescents commencèrent rapidement à manger. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées pendant qu'il mangeait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Malfoy, il détestait seulement ce qu'il représentait. Au fond de lui, il devait reconnaître que leur rivalité allait lui manquer. Le Quidditch allait être ennuyeux maintenant que le Serpentard ne pourrait plus le défier. Vraiment, le beau blond allait lui manquer.

_(Mais d'où ça vient ça ? Depuis quand je trouve que Malfoy est beau?)_

Il retourna à son repas avec un soupir. Hermione, ayant remarqué qu'il était en pleine réflexion, lui demanda à quoi il pensait.

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. Pour le moment je pense aux Malfoy qui étaient l'une des familles les plus fidèles à Voldemort et, cet été, ce dernier a tué Lucius à Azkaban, et Narcissa s'est enfuie. Maintenant, c'est Draco qui a disparu. Cela m'inquiète, maintenant quelle sera la prochaine étape de Voldemort ? »

« Tu as raison Harry, je pense que la colère de Voldemort commence à se tourner vers ses propres serviteurs. Regarde à la table de Serpentard, on ne dirait pas qu'ils ont perdu un de leur membre. »

Les deux Gryffondors regardaient à la table des serpents où le groupe parlait avec entrain, en jetant des regards noirs à tout le monde. Après le festin, ils sortirent de la Grande salle, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Fais attention Potty ! Ne peux-tu pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? »

« Zabini… Je suis surpris que tu saches sortir cela tout seul. Tu essaies de prendre la place de Malfoy ? » Répondit Hermione du tac au tac.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je prendre la place de ce traître ? »

Harry frémit.

« Que veux-tu dire par traître ? »

Zabini leur fit un sourire moqueur, et alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, il dit quelque chose ayant l'effet d'une bombe sur les élèves présents.

« Ce traître a refuse la Marque cet été et notre Seigneur a inscrit son nom après le tien sur sa liste de personnes à tuer. »

Les trois Serpentards quittèrent le hall. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc de la révélation. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient blancs comme un linge.

« Est-ce qu'il a bien dit ce que je pense avoir entendu ? »

« Oui Ron, je pense que tu as bien entendu la même chose que nous. Malfoy a du s'enfuir comme sa mère après avoir refusé la marque. Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore raconte qu'il a disparu ? »

« Parce qu'il a… »

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent au son de la voix du directeur.

« Voudriez-vous venir à mon bureau tous les trois ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent leur directeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gargouille, ils attendirent que le vieux sorcier dise le mot de passe :

« Chocogrenouille. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom des délicieuses friandises comme mot de passe. Il sourit à ses amis et suivit le directeur dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivés dans le bureau, ils s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau du directeur.

« Je voulais vous parler à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier. Je voulais également vous informer qu'à cause de vos frasques et de votre tendance à vous fourrer dans les ennuis, vous n'aurez pas de cours avec les autres sixièmes années. J'ai parlé à vos parents et tuteurs, qui pensent comme moi que vous êtes tous les trois tout en haut de la liste des personnes à éliminer pour Voldemort. A cause de cela, vous recevrez un entraînement poussé dans toutes les matières donné par des professeurs particuliers. Par ces cours spéciaux, vous pourrez obtenir vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année. Ensuite, vous recevrez un entraînement de formation pour les Aurors. »

Les trois sorciers étaient abasourdis d'apprendre que leur vie tournerait désormais autour d'entraînements pour faire face à la guerre. Hermione semblait impatiente, Ron avait pâli mais s'assit avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux et Harry semblait triste d'apprendre que la vie de ses amis allait changer à cause de leur amitié. Hermione, devinant les pensées de son ami, claqua la langue d'exaspération.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER, TU ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE DE CULPABILISER ! Je sais que tu penses que c'est ta faute, mais comprends ceci : nous aurions de toute façon été la cible de Voldemort d'une façon ou d'une autre. Moi pour être une fille née de Moldus et Ron parce que toute sa famille est du côté de la lumière. Ainsi que parce qu'ils sont une puissante famille. De plus, je suis contente d'être incluse dans cet entraînement. Comme cela, vous ne serez pas sur moi 24h/24 à me protéger, je serai capable de le faire moi-même. Et si je suis à la maison pendant une attaque, je veux être capable de défendre mes parents. Et cela vaut aussi pour Ron. »

Elle se tourna vers la tête rousse et le regarda.

« Pense à cela Ron, avec cet entraînement tu pourras être diplômé un an avant tous les autres membres de ta famille, et tu auras reçu la formation des Aurors. Désormais il y aura de quoi être fier, non ? »

Ron songea à ce qu'elle avait dit et acquiesça.

« Elle a raison Harry. Je veux dire… C'est une bonne occasion pour nous. On pourra rester près de toi, et le fait d'être bien entraîné sera un avantage. »

Et se retournant vers le directeur dont les yeux scintillaient, il demanda.

« Qui seront nos tuteurs ? »

« Pour les Potions, ce sera un professeur français, Maître Louis Vandreville. Il vous donnera cours le lundi matin. Vous aurez trois heures par semaine avec lui. Ensuite viendra l'entraînement pour devenir animagus, que vous travaillerez avec le professeur MacGonagall le lundi après-midi. Après viendront Occlumencie et Legimencie, dispensés par moi-même les lundis soirs. »

Harry sourit quand il vit le visage soulagé de Ron quand on leur annonça que les potions seraient données par un autre que Rogue. Lui-même était soulagé qu'Occlumencie soit donné par le directeur. Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et continua à écouter la liste des professeurs.

« Le mardi matin vous aurez Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avancée avec le professeur Lupin. Dans l'après-midi ce sera le même cours, mais d'un niveau supérieur avec Alastor Maugrey. Le mardi soir sera libre de cours pour vous permettre de terminer vos devoirs ou de vous relaxer. Mercredi matin sera consacré au cours de Métamorphose avec Hestia Jones qui est un Maître en cette matière, comme le professeur MacGonagall. Elle travaille pour le département des mystères et elle a accepté de vous apprendre ce qu'elle sait une matinée par semaine. Dans l'après-midi vous aurez Botanique. Cette matière vous aidera pour vos cours de potion. Dans la soirée nous aurons encore un cours d'Occlumencie. Nous ferons ce cours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capables de bloquer votre esprit. Jeudi matin, pendant les premiers mois, vous aurez cours de transplanage. Une fois votre permis en main, nous changerons ce cours pour des leçons de self-défense moldue. Ces deux matières seront données par Kingsley Sacklebot. Dans l'après-midi vous aurez un cours supplémentaire de DCFM avec Maugrey, suivi par un temps libre pour la soirée. Et enfin vendredi vous apprendrez les Enchantements avec le professeur Flitwick le matin, et l'après-midi sera consacrée aux Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Charlie Weasley. Je suis désolé de te dire Hermione que tu devras laisser tomber Etude des Moldus et Arithmancie. Cependant, tu pourras garder Runes Anciennes si tu le souhaite et participer au cours avec les autres le vendredi soir. Pour vous les garçons, le vendredi soir sera libre. Le samedi matin vous aurez deux heures d'entraînement pour devenir animagus. Le professeur Vanderville préparera la potion nécessaire et avec un peu de chance, vous serez capables de vous transformer dans six mois. Cela dépendra de la forme que vous aurez. Maintenant avez-vous des questions ? »

Les trois étudiants sidérés hochèrent juste de la tête.

« Bien, alors j'aurai tous les livres dont vous aurez besoin demain soir et, comme demain est un dimanche, je veux que vous profitiez de votre journée. Je vous donnerai une autorisation spéciale afin que vous puissiez vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Le professeur Lupin et Tonks vous accompagneront pour vous protéger. A présent, je pense que vous devriez retourner dans vos dortoirs. Vous y resterez pour cette nuit, mais demain on vous donnera des appartements privés pour éviter les questions de vos camarades quant à votre programme d'étude. »

Les trois élèves se levèrent et souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur directeur. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Harry se retourna et demanda.

« Est-ce que Draco Malfoy a vraiment refusé la marque des Ténèbres avant de disparaître ? »

« Oui Harry, il l'a refusée. Severus qui est son parrain était présent quand Voldemort a reçu la lettre de refus de Draco. Laisse-moi te dire qu'à cause de cela, Severus a eu droit à trois jours d'infirmerie pour guérir des blessures infligées par un Tom en colère à la lecture de la lettre. Severus était fier de son filleul, et il a dit qu'il était prêt à subir cela à nouveau pour empêcher Draco de devenir un esclave de Voldemort. »

Harry remercia le professeur et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Une longue discussion les attendait ce soir avant de pouvoir rejoindre leur lit.

**A suivre…**


	7. Diplômes

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple :**Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **7; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Onarluca, Eni et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 7 : Diplômes. **

Cela faisait deux ans que Draco était entré dans le royaume des elfes et il était sur le point d'être diplômé de sa formation de guerrier. Cela faisait déjà une année qu'il avait arrêté l'entraînement et qu'il allait en mission. L'atmosphère autour du château était pleine de fierté. Leur jeune prince était diplômé à la tête de sa classe. Maintenant, ils étaient prêts pour la cérémonie qui donnerait à Draco sa place dans l'armée royale. D'une classe de trente elfes, seulement cinq allaient être diplômé aujourd'hui. Les autres devaient continuer encore une année.

Draco était heureux d'avoir fini son entraînement il y a un an. Etre un sorcier lui avait donné quelques avantages lors de son entraînement. Les cours les plus difficiles pour lui avaient été les politiques des elfes qui étaient totalement différentes de celles des sorciers. Etre un Serpentard l'avait aidé dans cet aspect de son entraînement mais il préférerait toujours être seulement un guérisseur. Son grand-père lui avait expliqué que le fait qu'il soit un guérisseur et un guerrier l'aiderait à devenir un bon roi. Il aurait de la compassion et de la force.

La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Les Lords des autres royaumes étaient présents, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un prince se faisait diplômer de l'Académie. Le roi se trouvait sur une plate-forme érigée spécialement pour l'occasion. Il parlait à ses conseillers en attendant que la cérémonie débute. Soudainement, le silence se fit dans la foule comme le chef de l'Académie, le Général Serell, entrait suivit par les autres professeurs. Chacun était habillé de son uniforme de cérémonie. Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur la rangée de chaises placées sur l'estrade, les cinq hommes qui recevaient leurs diplômes entrèrent dans le hall. Ils portaient tous de simples robes d'uniformes sans aucunes décorations. Ils recevraient différentes médailles selon leurs exploits lors de la cérémonie. Les cinq hommes restèrent droits face à l'estrade attendant que leur chef prenne la parole.

Le Général se leva et commença par souhaiter la bienvenue à la cérémonie. Il parla à propos du grand honneur qu'était d'être diplômé de l'Académie. Ensuite, après avoir introduit les quatre autres diplômés et leur avoir remis leurs récompenses il s'arrêta et prit un petit moment pour calmer la foule.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous présenter le diplômé suivant. Notre Académie n'avait pas vu d'autre diplômé royal depuis le Roi Linderel lui-même qui fut diplômé il y a 192 ans. Lorsque ce jeune homme est arrivé il y a deux ans, nous avons été choqués et surpris de découvrir que le prochain roi était à demi humain. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne croyaient pas qu'il serait capable d'être notre futur souverain. J'étais présent dans la foule le jour où l'un des gardes royaux a confronté le jeune homme et j'ai été ébahi par le pouvoir et les capacités du prince. De voir une personne si jeune capable de se défendre contre un elfe complètement entraîné était simplement stupéfiant. »

Le Général regardait fixement Draco pendant qu'il parlait. Draco sentit un peu de rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était toujours surpris que dans ce monde il soit respecté parce que le peuple l'aimait et non, comme dans le monde des sorciers, parce qu'ils avaient peur du nom des Malfoy.

« En deux ans, ce jeune homme a été capable de perfectionner les aptitudes qu'il avait déjà acquises quand il était un sorcier mais, avec de l'aide et un entraînement de l'Académie, il a amélioré et ajouté de nouvelles capacités à son répertoire déjà impressionnant. Notre jeune prince est aussi un guérisseur expérimenté et il a déjà atteint le quatrième niveau. »

L'audience avait le souffle coupé. Les guérisseurs possédaient six niveaux qu'ils devaient obtenir. Pour être capable d'utiliser officiellement leurs capacités ils devaient atteindre le niveau quatre. Le peuple regardait leur prince avec des yeux nouveaux.

« Le prince a déjà fait la promesse d'obtenir avec le temps les deux autres niveaux. Je n'ai personnellement aucun doute qu'il le fera. Il est un jeune homme très déterminé. Le prince sera diplômé aujourd'hui avec le rang de Lieutenant. En tant qu'officier de l'armée royale, il guidera ses troupes dans des batailles et des missions dans d'autres royaumes. Nous le félicitons et lui souhaitons le meilleur pour le futur. Maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Notre Altesse le Prince Draconis, Lieutenant de l'armée de Notre Majesté. »

Draco avança lentement jusqu'à l'estrade, les encouragements étaient assourdissants. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant le Général, il le salua. Le Général lui retourna son salut et ensuite s'agenouilla devant son prince. Draco reçut ses médailles et dès qu'il les toucha, elles apparurent sur son uniforme. Draco remercia ses professeurs pour leur aide ensuite, il se tourna vers la foule. Il adressa un sourire à son grand-père qui était maintenant debout et entrain de l'applaudir. Un sentiment de tendresse avait grandi entre les deux hommes. Draco recevait enfin l'affection dont il avait si désespérément besoin et le roi appréciait d'être entouré de Draco et de ses amis. Il plaisantait souvent sur le fait que ça le gardait jeune même s'il avait célébré, il y a quelques mois, son 220ème anniversaire.

Draco se dirigea vers l'estrade où se tenaient les autres diplômés. Tous les cinq saluèrent leurs officiers supérieurs et quittèrent le hall. Une fois les diplômés partis, le Général remercia tout le monde pour être venu et clôtura la cérémonie.

Il retrouva son grand-père dans une autre salle de cérémonie. Il y avait une réception prévue en son honneur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la foule se divisa pour le laisser passer. Il remarqua son grand-père installé sur son trône. Marchant fièrement, il fit son chemin vers le roi. Comme il marchait, le peuple s'agenouilla devant lui. Lorsque finalement il se tint devant son grand-père, il attendit qu'il parle selon le protocole.

Le roi se leva et se plaça devant Draco. A la place du long discours auquel ils s'attendaient tous, il étreignit Draco et s'exclama fortement :

« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils. »

Draco lui retourna son étreinte

« Merci à toi grand-père. »

Ensuite, Lord Aldron entra et se dirigea près du roi et de Draco. Il sourit au jeune sorcier, ce qui était quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement.

« Vous avez rendu la maison royale très fière, jeune prince. Félicitations, appréciez ce jour car demain vous partez en mission et serez probablement parti pour un mois ou deux. Cyriel et Wendel vous accompagneront. »

« Merci Lord Aldron, je ferai de mon mieux pour que la mission soit un succès. »

« Je n'en ai aucun doute jeune prince. »

Lord Aldron s'agenouilla et donna sa place aux autres Lords qui félicitèrent leur prince. Quatre heures plus tard, ce fut un Draco épuisé mais heureux qui retourna finalement dans ses appartements. Il prit une douche rapide et alla directement se coucher sachant que le lendemain serait occupant et excitant.

En même temps dans le monde des humains, un autre type de cérémonie s'effectuait. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient finalement terminé leur entraînement d'auror. Ils avaient fini en un an et demi grâce à des professeurs privés. Maintenant, ils étaient au Ministère, recevant leurs licences et leurs robes de combat en tant qu'aurors. Leurs robes étaient bleues décorées de fines lignes dorées. L'insigne du Ministère était apparent sur leurs bras gauches et sur leurs bras droits se trouvait une fine bande de couleur noire. La couleur indiquait leurs rangs. Le noir était la couleur des nouveaux aurors. Après six mois la couleur changeait en un bleu clair signe qu'ils avaient fini leur période de probation et étaient de vrais aurors.

Harry et ses amis connaissaient toutes les couleurs par cœur car Tonks voulait être sûre qu'ils seraient capables de reconnaître les officiers de rangs supérieurs et ne pas faire les imbéciles. Maugrey qui était maintenant à la tête du département, avait un bracelet doré entourant son bras, Kingsley qui était second possédait une bande argentée. Tonks elle-même avec une bande de couleur bronze qui signifiait qu'elle était capitaine et prenait en charge sa propre unité. Même si elle était Métamorphomage, elle était considérée comme une très bonne auror. Rémus était, lui aussi, un auror maintenant et avait aussi une bande en bronze autour de son bras. Après qu'il ait terminé d'enseigner aux enfants il y a un an, il avait voulu devenir auror. Il n'avait pas du subir l'entraînement étant donné qu'il était déjà un maître en défense. Le nouveau ministre, Arthur Weasley, avait aboli la stupide loi contre les loups-garous qui disait qu'un loup-garou ne pouvait pas travailler et Remus avait finalement pu avoir le travail pour lequel il s'était donné tant de mal. Harry était vraiment fier de son parrain honorifique. Ensemble, ils avaient surmonté la mort de Sirius cependant, ils se posaient parfois des questions à propos du voile dans le département des mystères.

Après la cérémonie, ils retournèrent au Square Grimmaurd où ils fêteraient leurs licences avec leur famille et amis. Tout le clan des Weasley était présent, les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape et Hagrid étaient aussi invités. Une des surprises était que Narcissa Malfoy était maintenant Narcissa Snape. Elle avait épousé Severus un an après la disparition de son fils et la mort de son mari. Ils avaient été des amours d'école mais à cause de son engagement envers Lucius, ils n'avaient jamais pu se marier. C'était un mariage arrangé et elle n'avait jamais pu divorcer. La seule bonne chose qui était sortie de leur mariage avait été son fils. Il lui manquait et elle se demandait toujours où il se trouvait.

Le directeur fit un discours de félicitations aux trois jeunes sorciers qui étaient maintenant embarqué dans un nouveau chemin. Il parla de la seconde guerre qui était partie pour ne pas être facile. Ils avaient un nouvel ennemi qui s'alliait de lui-même à Voldemort mais que personne ne connaissait. L'Ordre avait de nouveaux espions placés dans le cercle intérieur et ils espéraient découvrir rapidement leur identité. Les trois jeunes sorciers allaient être intégrés à l'ordre du Phœnix. Quand Harry se tourna vers le phœnix, une lumière dorée l'entoura. Le phœnix se mit à chanter et une voix en sortit.

« Jeune phœnix, tu es maintenant le chef de l'ordre. Tu remplaceras le sage et avec l'aide du Dragon, tu vaincras votre ennemi. Maintenant mon fils, reste en sécurité. »

Harry avait pâlit lorsqu'il se tourna vers le directeur. Le vieil homme avait un scintillement dans les yeux qui, habituellement, signifiait des problèmes pour Harry.

« Il semblerait que Harry soit maintenant le chef de l'ordre. Je l'avais prévu, cela c'était passé de la même façon pour moi lors du combat contre Grindewald. Tu possèdes les capacités et le pouvoir pour devenir notre chef et tu savais depuis longtemps que ta destinée serait de vaincre Voldemort. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je sais Albus, je ne m'étais juste pas attendu à ce que ça se passe si vite. Avec mon travail d'Auror et ça, je vais être vraiment très occupé. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

« Vous m'aiderez n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien entendu Harry, c'est quoi cette question ? Nous avons toujours été là pour toi. Cela ne changera pas les choses de toute façon puisque nous savons depuis un moment que tu étais fait pour cela. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que la voix voulait dire par « avec l'aide du Dragon vous vaincrez Voldemort. »

Hermione semblait penser vraiment fort à la signification de ce message.

« Nous ne savons pas mais j'espère que nous le découvrirons à temps. » Dit le directeur. « Maintenant commençons notre réunion, Harry si tu veux bien prendre place. » Albus montra clairement la tête de la table.

Une fois que tous furent installés, ils commencèrent la discussion sur la stratégie qu'ils devraient adopter pour arrêter les attaques de Voldemort. Une heure plus tard quelqu'un entra dans la pièce vêtue d'une cape noire. L'homme retira le capuchon de sa tête et révéla son identité. C'était Blaise Zabini, il était devenu un espion pour Dumbledore après que le Mage Noir ait tué toute sa famille parce qu'elle voulait rester neutre. Blaise qui avait suivi volontairement le Mage noir était retourné brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui une nuit pour découvrir la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de sa maison. Il était rentré chez lui pour trouver les corps de son père et son frère dans une pièce et ceux de sa mère et ses deux sœurs dans une autre. Il était aussi clair que les filles avaient été violées. Cela avait choqué Blaise qui avait déjà la marque. Il avait cru que sa famille serait en sécurité. Lorsqu'il retourna à l'école après les vacances de Noël, le professeur Snape l'avait aidé. Avec son aide il était devenu un espion pour le directeur et ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Prenant place à la table, il attendit que l'on lui demande comment c'était passé la dernière rencontre avec Voldemort. Il nota le changement de place : Harry Potter était maintenant assis à la tête de la table avec Albus à sa droite. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir parce qu'il savait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Blaise » dit Harry. « Peux-tu nous dire ce qui c'est passé ce soir ? »

Harry regardait le jeune sorcier avec qui il avait fait la paix.

« Oui, j'ai découvert qui étaient nos nouveaux ennemis. »

La nouvelle attira l'attention de tous.

« Bien, qui sont-ils ? » Demanda Ron.

« J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait réussit à avoir les elfes noirs de son côté. Un elfe entraîné vaut mieux que quatre à cinq de nos sorciers. Seulement quelques humains ont le pouvoir de leur résister. »

Blaise regarda Albus et Harry, ils étaient de son avis. Ce serait une bataille sanglante si les elfes étaient impliqués.

« Je pense que nous aurons besoin d'aide extérieure pour vaincre les elfes noirs. Seulement une autre race peut facilement les battre. »

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda Minerva.

« Et bien les elfes de lumières bien sûr. Maintenant nous devons entrer en contact avec eux et leur dire que notre monde est attaqué par des elfes. Ils ont des lois qui ne permettent à aucune race d'elfe d'interférer avec les humains, je pense que je pourrais obtenir l'aide du roi. »

« Comment les contactons-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai un ami qui pourra peut-être nous aider. C'est un elfe qui vit maintenant dans le monde humain car il est tombé amoureux d'une humaine et ils se sont mariés. Maintenant, il vit quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Donne-moi quelques jours et je verrai s'il peut nous aider. »

Harry remercia Blaise pour ses informations et lui demanda de rester prudent. Voldemort était déjà responsable de beaucoup de morts et Harry ne voulait pas l'ajouter au total. Après la réunion, Harry remercia tout le monde et se retira pour la nuit. Il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. Avec son nouveau rôle comme chef de l'ordre et le secret qu'il avait appris à propos de son héritage, il pourrait défier Voldemort au lieu de toujours attendre ses attaques. Mais, maintenant il devait attendre de voir les résultats pour contacter les elfes. Heureusement les choses semblaient bien mieux après une bonne nuit de repos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était tombé endormi.

**A suivre…**


	8. Nouveaux alliés

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **8; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Nouveaux alliés.**

Il fallut un mois à Dumbledore pour trouver son ami elfe dans la forêt. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, l'elfe accepta de contacter sa famille dans son royaume pour leur demande d'envoyer le message transmis par Albus au roi. L'elfe dit au directeur que quelqu'un le contacterait à l'école lorsqu'il obtiendra une réponse. Le vieil homme le remercia et le quitta pour retourner à Poudlard.

Dans le royaume elfique, le roi était en pleine réunion avec ses officiers quand un jeune garde entra pour lui donner un message. Le roi observa le jeune homme et remarqua qu'il était un peu nerveux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous nerveux lieutenant ? »

« Le message provient du monde des humains votre Majesté. J'ai un oncle qui vit actuellement dans leur monde et il a été contacté par les sorciers afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Je pense que la missive vous expliquera mieux que moi de quoi il retourne. » Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de se relever. Le roi ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de surprise tandis qu'ils devinrent durs et qu'une étincelle de fureur apparaissait. Il passa la lettre à ses officiers, et lorsqu'ils l'eurent tous lu ils eurent la même réaction.

Lord Aldron fut le premier à parler.

« Votre Majesté, je pense que nous devrions apporter notre aide aux humains. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de se mesurer aux elfes noirs. Même les sorciers les plus puissants auront quelques difficultés face à eux. »

« Tu as raison Aldron, je pense que nous devrions programmer une réunion avec ce Albus Dumbledore et le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix Harry Potter. S'il vous plait, contactez ces deux sorciers pour convenir d'une réunion. Je me rendrai personnellement dans le monde des humains pour les rencontrer. Tu m'accompagneras Aldron, nous pourrons ainsi décider du type d'aide et de combien de troupes nous devrons envoyer là-bas. »

Lord Aldron se leva et quitta la salle pour préparer cette rencontre avec les sorciers. Il prit cinq gardes avec lui et ouvrit un portail vers le monde humain et y pénétra suivi de ses gardes. Ils apparurent dans la pelouse devant l'école et il prit le temps d'admirer la construction du bâtiment. Il pouvait sentir un puissant courant de magie émaner de l'école elle-même. Le château avait une vie propre. Il sentit la protection de l'école sur les personnes vivant en son sein. Il marcha vers la porte et demanda d'une voix claire et forte.

« Poudlard, mon nom est Lord Aldron. Je suis le premier général du roi Lirendel des elfes de lumière. Ton directeur Albus Dumbledore a demandé notre aide. Pourrais-tu lui faire savoir que nous voulons le rencontrer ? »

Aldron sentit une douce brise le traverser et quelques minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent. Les elfes furent accueillis par un sorcier d'apparence sombre. Lord Aldron pouvait sentir un grand potentiel magique émanant de l'homme. Ce qui l'interloqua, c'était que, bien que l'homme soit un magicien noir, il appartenait également au côté de la lumière. Il se posta devant l'homme et attendit qu'il se présente.

Severus Rogue avait vu beaucoup de choses dans la vie, mais la vision de ces elfes devant lui n'était pas vraiment quelque chose pour laquelle il s'était préparé. L'elfe semblait sonder son âme et, sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, Le Maître de Potions se présenta.

« Mon nom est Severus Rogue. Je suis le Maître des Potions de cette école. Je pense que vous voulez voir le directeur. »

« Oui, nous avons reçu son message et nous aurions voulu lui parler. »

Severus regarda les autres elfes et il reconnut leurs uniformes. C'était les mêmes elfes qui avaient emmené Drago deux ans auparavant. Il pâlit et reporta son attention sur leur dirigeant.

« Je suis Lord Aldron ; je suis le premier général du roi. J'ai entendu parler de vous, Severus Rogue. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. »

L'homme acquiesça et les pria de le suivre. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus. Une fois arrivés devant la gargouille, il donna le mot de passe et demanda une fois de plus aux elfes de le suivre. Il frappa à la porte et on les pria d'entrer.

Voyant le directeur occupé avec de la paperasserie, Severus toussa légèrement pour attirer son attention.

« Albus, vous avez des visiteurs. Je pense que vous les attendiez. »

Albus Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil sur les six elfes debout devant son bureau en train de le regarder. Il se leva et leur serra la main.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. »

Lord Aldron pouvait sentir la grande quantité de pouvoir qui émanait du corps du vieux sorcier. Il sentit que la magie émanait également de l'école. Il aurait pu dire que l'école entourait le vieux sorcier. Les doux yeux bleus qui le regardaient lui firent sentir qu'il se trouvait en présence du sorcier le plus grand et le plus respecté du monde humain.

« Je suis Lord Aldron, le premier général du roi Lirendel. Nous avons reçu votre message d'appel à l'aide et nous acceptons de vous rencontrer. Le roi désire arranger une rencontre avec vous-même et Harry Potter pour voir exactement de quelle façon nous pourrions vous aider dans cette guerre. D'habitude, nous n'interférons pas mais avec les elfes noirs ayant rejoint Voldemort, nos deux mondes sont en danger. »

« Effectivement, il y a un danger. Quand serez-vous capables de venir avec le roi ? Nous pourrons arranger la date de la réunion quand il vous plaira. »

« Alors que pensez-vous dans trois jours, dans ce bureau. Nous serons bien protégés ici. La magie du château est incroyable, nous serons en sécurité entre ces murs. Nous arriverons à midi et nous serons là pour le reste de la journée. » Lord Aldron inclina légèrement la tête vers Albus et se tourna pour quitter la pièce.

« Merci Lord Aldron. »

« Pas de problème Mr Dumbledore. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours. » Il se tourna vers ses gardes et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Les elfes retournèrent sur la pelouse, où Lord Aldron ouvrit un portail afin de revenir dans leur monde. Il ouvrit ses bras, une lumière dorée les entoura et ils disparurent.

Severus retourna dans le bureau d'Albus.

« Albus, ces elfes étaient habillés comme ceux qui ont emmené Draco il y a deux ans. Croyez-vous qu'ils savent ce qu'il est devenu ? Le roi lui-même est venu chercher Draco. Peut-être qu'il peut nous donner de ses nouvelles ? »

« Oui Severus, nous lui demanderons le jour de la réunion. Maintenant s'il te plait, appelle les autres, nous demanderons à Harry de préparer une réunion pour ce soir. »

« Bien Albus. » Le Maître de Potions quitta la pièce et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour contacter Grimauld Place où Harry lui-même lui répondit.

« Bonjour Severus, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Harry, le directeur te demande d'organiser une réunion ce soir. Nous avons été contactés par les personnes dont nous avons déjà parlé. »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent. Les elfes avaient répondu à leur appel à l'aide. Il acquiesça rapidement et utilisa son médaillon pour prévenir d'une réunion d'urgence.

Ce soir là, l'Ordre tout entier se trouvait dans une grande salle de Square Grimauld. Ils discutaient de la dernière attaque de Voldemort dans un village moldu où dix moldus avaient perdu la vie et une sorcière de parents moldus avait été torturée par les elfes noirs et les mangemorts. L'ordre était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver la petite fille qui se trouvait à présent en sécurité à Ste Mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai été contacté par un elfe de la lumière appelé Lord Aldron. Il a dit qu'il était le premier général du roi et qu'il était mandaté par lui pour décider d'une date à laquelle Harry et moi pourrons rencontrer le roi lui-même. Je pense que ces elfes considèrent l'alliance des elfes noirs avec Voldemort comme un danger potentiel pour leur monde également. Pendant cette entrevue, nous discuterons de quel type d'aide les elfes enverront pour nous aider. » Puis, se tournant vers Arthur, il lui fit signaler qu'il serait bon également qu'il soit présent à cette réunion en tant que Ministre de la Magie.

Il fut donc décidé que les trois hommes iraient à la rencontre du roi. Harry décida qu'il attendrait à l'entrée de l'école pour les accueillir et les guider vers le bureau d'Albus. Ils discutèrent encore de la réunion à venir pendant quelques heures avant de clore la rencontre de l'ordre.

Trois jours plus tard, ce fut un Harry nerveux qui attendait le rendez-vous avec le roi des elfes devant le domaine de Poudlard. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa robe d'Auror qui ne cachait rien de son physique dynamique. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, et il les portait à présent attaché avec un lien de cuir. Il avait bien grandit également, il faisait à présent un bon mètre quatre-vingts cinq et avait abandonné ses lunettes au profit d'un nouveau sort correcteur pour la vue. Ses yeux verts brillaient de pouvoir et d'intelligence.

A midi exactement, une lumière dorée apparut devant lui et une quinzaine d'elfes se matérialisèrent. Le brun reconnut le roi du premier coup d'œil. Le plus vieil elfe portait la traditionnelle robe royale ainsi que sa couronne d'or autour de sa tête.

Harry marcha vers le roi et s'inclina, puis il se présenta.

″Bonjour, je suis Harry James Potter, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.″

Le roi et les elfes ne semblèrent pas surpris de rencontrer un chef d'armée si jeune dans les forces de la lumière. Ils savaient qu'il avait été à l'école en même temps que leur Prince. Lorsqu'Harry les observa, ils virent en lui un sorcier très puissant. Ils avaient senti la magie du château dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la magie émanant du brun. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, son pouvoir était proche, voire égal, à celui de leur prince.

« Bonjour, je suis le roi Lirendel. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Harry Potter. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces dires parlaient d'un jeune homme très puissant. »

Harry gloussa. « Oui votre Majesté, les gens s'attendent toujours à voir autre chose quand ils me rencontrent pour la première fois. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, le professeur Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie nous attendent dans le bureau du directeur. »

Le roi acquiesça pour donner son accord. Les quinze elfes suivirent le jeune sorcier. Au fur et à mesure que les couloirs défilaient devant eux, ils s'émerveillaient sur les escaliers mobiles et les portraits. Harry les présenta au directeur et à Arthur Weasley une fois arrivés au bureau d'Albus. Le roi se présenta, ainsi que Lord Aldron qui l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent finalement devant le bureau d'Albus, le roi remarqua Fumsec placé sur son perchoir. Les elfes contemplèrent avec adoration l'oiseau sacré. Ils avaient entendu parler des phénix, mais n'avaient jamais eu le privilège d'en voir un. Harry, qui se trouvait près du phénix, semblait être en pleine conversation avec l'animal. Lorsqu'il remarqua que sa conversation était entendue par les elfes, il se retourna et sourit.

« Fumsec est le familier du professeur Dumbledore. C'est un phénix de feu et, comme ma forme animagus est un phénix, je suis capable de parler avec lui. S'il vous plait, garder le secret de ma forme animal pour vous. Il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort la découvre. »

« Enchanté jeune homme, je n'ai jamais rencontré qu'une autre personne animagus ayant une créature magique comme forme auparavant et elle était également surprenante. » Dit le roi.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc lorsqu'il entendit qu'il existait un autre animagus magique.

« Quelle est sa forme ? »

« Mon arrière-petit-fils peut se transformer en dragon. »

Les jambes d'Harry le lâchèrent et il dût s'asseoir. Se pourrait-il que le petit-fils du roi soit le dragon qui l'aidera dans la guerre ?

Le roi remarqua qu'Harry était sidéré en apprenant cette nouvelle. Le fait que Drago était le dragon, avait semble-t-il provoqué le choc.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Albus qui, jusqu'ici avait assisté à l'échange, se décida à fournir une explication.

« Lorsque Harry a été intégré dans l'Ordre, la voix du phénix s'est fait entendre pour nous dire qu'il était leur nouveau chef et qu'il serait capable de vaincre Voldemort avec l'aide du dragon. Je pense qu'Harry a juste été surpris que votre arrière-petit-fils ait un dragon comme forme animagus. C'est juste une grosse coïncidence que nous nous allions avec vous et que dans vos forces se trouve celui qui aidera Harry. »

Le roi regarda Harry puis Lord Aldron. « Aldron, mon ami, penses-tu que Draconis est prêt pour diriger nos troupes si nous lui demandons de venir pour cette mission? »

« Je pense que le prince est prêt. De plus, ce serait un bon test pour lui en tant que chef, et puisqu'il est à moitié humain, il connaît mieux que nous ce monde. Je pense définitivement que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Je suis seulement inquiet de sa réaction quand il saura qu'il retourne dans le monde humain. Tu sais bien quel genre d'enfance il a eu ici. » Dit le roi avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Oui je sais, mais il pourra surmonter son passé et continuer sa route. De plus, je pense qu'ainsi il pourra parler avec sa famille humaine et leur expliquer où il était passé ces deux dernières années et les rassurer sur son sort. »

« Oui tu as raison Aldron, lorsque nous rentrerons à la maison nous lui expliquerons sa mission. Je pense que j'enverrai tes fils et Lord Nigel avec lui. De cette façon il aura ses amis et sa garde personnelle. » Se tournant vers le directeur, il annonça sa décision.

« Le conseil des elfes et moi-même avons discuté durant ces trois derniers jours, et nous avons décidé d'envoyer deux unités d'elfes dans cette dimension. Chaque unité est composée d'une centaine d'elfes. Ils seront dirigés par mon arrière-petit-fils, le Prince Draconis. Dans ce monde, mon petit-fils est connu sous le nom de Draco Malefoy, mais il n'est plus le jeune homme que vous avez connu. Il est maintenant un guerrier et un guérisseur émérite. Il pourra aider les elfes à s'adapter à ce monde nouveau. Je vous demanderai seulement de le traiter avec le même respect que vous m'avez accordé. Je sais par quoi il est passé. Je sais que vous, Harry Potter et Draco n'étiez pas amis à l'école, mais mon petit-fils est un bon garçon et est beaucoup apprécié comme dirigeant dans notre monde. »

Harry, Albus et Arthur étaient choqués d'apprendre que le prince des elfes était Draco Malefoy. Le jeune homme qui avait fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer lorsqu'il était à l'école allait devenir son allié dans la guerre et il se trouvait en plus qu'il soit le dragon. Le brun regarda le roi et se leva pour lui tendre la main.

« Je vous promets votre Majesté que le Prince Draconis sera traité avec le respect qui lui est dû. Chacun change pour le meilleur quand on leur en donne la chance. Nous n'étions juste que des enfants agissant comme tels lorsque nous étions rivaux en cours. Je passerai par-dessus ces souvenirs pour collaborer avec le prince. »

Le roi se leva et serra la main d'Harry. « Vous êtes un homme d'honneur Harry Potter. Passer par-dessus une ancienne haine n'est pas quelque chose que beaucoup de gens peuvent faire. »

« Je suis le phénix. » dit Harry, « Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de haïr. De plus, je pense qu'il est bon de donner une seconde chance aux gens. »

« Je vous remercie de donner une nouvelle chance à Draco. Nous aurons besoin d'aide quand nous reviendrons ici. Peut-être pourriez-vous également contacter sa famille pour qu'elle puisse nous rencontrer ici dans une semaine. Nous allons repartir et nous préparer pour envoyer nos troupes ici. Elles arriveront une semaine après l'arrivée de Draconis et sa garde, cela donnera au prince le temps d'arranger les quartiers de nos forces. Il pourra aussi vous rencontrer et décider de ce qu'il pourrait être fait pour arrêter les forces des ténèbres. »

« Je suis d'accord avec le roi, Harry. » dit le directeur, « Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose pour toi d'accueillir Draco et de lui dire toi-même qu'il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter à propos de votre rivalité. »

Le brun acquiesça et s'assit. La réunion dura encore une heure environ, puis le roi les quitta pour retourner dans le royaume elfique. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire et le roi avait besoin de contacter Draco pour lui signaler sa nouvelle assignation.

**A suivre…**


	9. Le Phénix rencontre le Dragon

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **9; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 9 : Le Phénix rencontre le Dragon.**

Une semaine plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient l'arrivée du Prince des elfes et ses gardes. Harry était nerveux, lorsqu'il avait appris à Ron et Hermione qui était le prince, ils avaient tiré une tête de trois mètres de long. Albus et lui s'étaient assurés qu'ils avaient compris l'importance de ne pas insulter Draco. L'Ordre avait besoin de l'aide des elfes, et s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit pour briser cette nouvelle alliance, cela pourrait leur coûter la guerre. Hermione s'était rapidement ralliée à leur avis, mais il fallut plus longtemps pour convaincre Ron d'être gentil avec 'la fouine'.

Harry se tenait près d'Arthur et Albus. Pour patienter, ils discutaient des arrangements qu'ils avaient faits pour que les forces elfiques puissent vivre avec eux. Ce ne serait pas facile d'arranger des appartements pour plus de deux cents elfes. Le prince serait invité à résider dans l'école avec ses gardes, tandis que les troupes vivraient dans des tentes magiques à l'arrière de l'école. Ils mangeraient dans la Grande Salle et pourraient faire le tour de l'école pour mettre au point des tours de garde par patrouilles et organiser la défense.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un dôme doré se matérialisa devant eux. Trois elfes apparurent, le prince n'était pas parmi eux, mais ils étaient évidemment venus en éclaireurs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Les trois elfes regardèrent autour d'eux avant d'envoyer un message au prince pour lui dire que le terrain était sûr.

Environ deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau dôme doré apparut, d'où sortit le plus bel homme qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Le brun s'était aperçu, il y a longtemps, qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, et il devait avouer que ce nouveau Draco l'intriguait. Il reconnaissait le blond bien qu'il ait beaucoup changé physiquement : il était plus grand, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et complètement blancs, et ses yeux, ayant passé du bleu au gris, étaient à présent remplis de vie alors qu'étudiant, ils étaient froids et durs. Draco était à présent un bel Apollon d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le brun déglutit en détaillent le blond se dirigeant vers eux.

Draco regarda les sorciers et sourit. Il se sentait nerveux. Il avait été choqué lorsque son grand-père lui avait annoncé qu'il dirigerait deux unités de soldats dans le royaume des humains. On lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait été choisi. Le blond était d'accord avec le fait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour eux de battre les elfes noirs dans le monde des humains, mais il était anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer les personnes qu'il avait connues lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Arthur Weasley s'avança et salua les nouveaux arrivants.

« Je suis Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie. Bienvenue Prince Draconis, dans le monde des humains. »

« Merci Mr le Ministre. Je suis heureux d'être de retour dans ce monde, même si c'est pour peu de temps. Puis-je vous présenter le Lord Cyriel et le Lord Wendel, ils sont les fils de Lord Aldron, et le Lord Nigel. Ils font partie de ma garde personnel et sont mes amis. »

Les trois elfes s'inclinèrent devant le ministre. On leur avait expliqué quelque rudiment de savoir-vivre chez les humains avant de partir, et ils savaient que le ministre était quelqu'un d'important, un dirigeant du monde magique. En examinant ses yeux, ils virent beaucoup de gentillesse. Les trois hommes se sentirent bien accueillis, mais ils n'en baissèrent cependant pas leur garde pour autant. Depuis l'incident de la Fontaine, ils gardaient un œil vigilent sur leur ami.

Arthur se retourna et commença à présenter les autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Voici le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe. Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et son épouse Narcissa Snape. » Arthur s'arrêta en entendant le cri de surprise du prince.

Draco regarda sa mère et son parrain. Ils se serraient la main et lui souriaient. La mère fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre, mais Cyriel et Wendel, ne sachant pas qu'elle était la mère de Draco, se mirent devant leur prince pour le protéger. Narcissa s'arrêta et lança un regard suppliant au blond.

« C'est bon mes amis, c'est ma mère. » Les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard surpris, haussant tous les deux le même sourcil. Leur visage voulait clairement dire 'tu aurais pu nous prévenir'.

Les deux elfes revinrent sur Narcissa et s'inclinèrent. Deux voix identiques s'élevèrent.

« Madame, veuillez accepter nos excuses, nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer la mère du Prince Draconis. »

Harry aurait cru entendre les jumeaux Weasley en écoutant les deux elfes parler.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon fils est bien protégé. » Puis, se tournant vers son fils, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le regarder sévèrement. « Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot me disant où tu partais. J'ai passé des mois à te chercher et à pleurer ton absence. Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime ? » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle parlait.

Draco se sentit coupable d'être parti comme cela, mais il savait qu'elle aurait essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie et n'avait pas l'intention de redevenir ce qu'il était avant.

« Je suis désolé Mère, mais j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux. Grand-père avait besoin de moi, et j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Avec Lucius derrière les barreaux, j'étais libre de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. »

Il marcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi. Allons à l'intérieur pour que je puisse tout te raconter. »

Draco regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère et vit Harry. _'Oh Merlin, quel canon !'_ Le blond n'avait jamais été attiré ainsi par quelqu'un auparavant. A peine un regard et il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. Il observa le brun et vit l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Harry avait maintenant atteint un bon mètre quatre-vingts cinq et avait de larges épaules, témoins d'un corps habitué à l'exercice physique. Son teint était halé et ses cheveux avaient poussé pour atteindre ses épaules, ils retombaient sur sa nuque en de douces vagues. Ses yeux vert éclatant n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il souriait à Draco qui faisait de même.

Cyriel et Wendel se regardèrent et se firent un sourire narquois. Les paris sur le temps qu'il faudrait à ces deux là pour se mettre ensemble allaient fuser ce soir. Le prince avait été subjugué par le puissant sorcier devant lui. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Draco rougir ainsi lorsque quelqu'un le regardait. Le professeur Dumbledore toussa légèrement pour éclaircir sa voix, ce qui fit redescendre les deux jeunes hommes sur terre. Harry secoua la tête et regarda le vieux sorcier.

« Harry, je pense que nous devrions rejoindre la Grande Salle. »

« Oui, vous avez raison Albus. » Harry se retourna vers leurs hôtes et les invita à le suivre.

« Euh… Draco… Prince Draconis, suivez-moi s'il vous plait. » Harry se tourna pour partir lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix du blond.

« Tu peux m'appeler Draco, à la condition que je puisse t'appeler Harry. »

Le brun dirigea son regard vers le blond et sourit.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

Lorsque l'Ordre et les elfes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent que les tables avaient été arrangées pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir en ayant l'occasion de se voir. Une fois tout le monde assis, Harry se leva pour parler.

« Bienvenue à tous. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour parler de l'arrivée des troupes elfiques que Draco va diriger pour nous aider. Nous apprécions vraiment votre aide. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir au premier plan de quoi les elfes noirs étaient capables, et croyez-moi nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

Le brun s'arrêta de parler quand il remarqua que trois gardes elfiques observaient Remus avec une expression étrange. Draco, voyant que quelque chose avait attiré l'attention d'Harry de son discours de bienvenue, se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit ses trois amis dévisager Lupin. Il se pencha vers Nigel qui était le plus proche de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Nigel, que se passe t-il ? Vous avez l'air amusé et Harry a remarqué votre comportement. »

« C'est juste que nous n'avons encore jamais vu de loup-garou auparavant. » Souffla-t-il. « Dans notre monde, les personnes atteintes de cette maladie sont soignées avec une potion. Il n'y a plus eu aucun loup-garou dans notre royaume depuis cinq cents ans. »

Draco se tourna si vite vers son ami que sa tête craqua.

« Quoi ! Es-tu en train de me dire que les elfes on un remède contre la malédiction du loup-garou ? »

« Oui, votre Majesté. Je ne sais pas si la potion peut fonctionner sur les humains, mais si nous la faisions examiner par un Maître des Potions, il pourrait nous dire si elle est compatible avec les humains. »

Le blond était en train de penser aux possibilités, quand il remarqua le calme régnant dans la salle, tout le monde attendant que son attention revienne sur Harry.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Mes amis me dissent que dans notre monde il existe un remède contre la lycanthropie. Ils étaient juste intéressés par Remus, car ils n'avaient jamais vu un loup-garou auparavant. Ils ne voulaient pas être impoli professeur Lupin. »

Remus, qui s'était presque évanoui en apprenant que les elfes pouvaient guérir la lycanthropie, ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Severus, assis près de lui, leva les yeux au ciel et lui conseilla de fermer sa bouche s'il ne voulait pas gober des mouches. Le loup-garou remit sa mâchoire en place en grognant et sourit d'un air penaud au prince des elfes.

« Pas de problème Prince Draconis, je pourrai sans doute répondre à leurs questions après la réunion, s'ils veulent en savoir un peu plus sur ma condition. »

Nigel qui avait une formation équivalente aux spécialistes en créatures magiques dans le monde des elfes, était assez curieux quant au côté loup-garou de la maladie. Il acquiesça donc rapidement et signala au professeur qu'il lui parlerait plus tard.

« Très bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, nous voulions vous informer que nous avions organisé votre logement. Des tentes magiques ont été dressées sur les terres au nord du château. Vos troupes pourront y avoir tout le confort d'une maison. Ils pourront également avoir accès à la Grande Salle pour les repas et pourront se promener sur tout le territoire de Poudlard. J'ai fait préparer des appartements pour toi, Draco, dans la tour Nord la plus basse. Tes gardes auront également leur chambre près de la tienne. De là vous aurez directement accès au lieu de résidence de vos troupes par une porte dérobée. J'espère que ces arrangements vous conviendront. »

Harry se tourna vers le blond pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Merci Harry, tu viens de m'épargner beaucoup de travail d'organisation que j'avais projeté de faire cette semaine. Je pense que cet arrangement nous convient. Demain, tu pourras me montrer les modifications faites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. J'aurais seulement une demande à faire. Lorsque les troupes seront là, est-ce que quelques sorciers pourraient montrer aux elfes et à moi-même comment conjurer un Patronus ? C'est hélas un des seuls sorts que je n'ai jamais pu apprendre avec mon père, car je ne pouvais pas me rappeler un seul souvenir heureux. » Draco grimaça en pensant à toutes ces années passées à être manipulé par son propre père.

Harry observa le blond et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait aucun bon souvenir de quand il était enfant.

« Remus et Severus pourront leur apprendre le charme. Je me chargerai personnellement de te l'apprendre. Je suis certain que tu peux l'exécuter, tu sembles assez puissant et tu dois avoir expérimenté quelques souvenirs heureux dans le royaume elfique. »

« Oui je suis heureux là-bas. Merci Harry, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me retrouver face à un détraqueur. Si je me souviens bien, c'était les créatures préférées de Voldemort. »

« Ils le sont encore, mais depuis qu'il s'est allié aux elfes noirs, on en voit de moins en moins. Néanmoins, ce serait mieux que vous appreniez le charme. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques heures, où l'Ordre les mit au courant de l'avancée de la guerre. Draco était choqué d'apprendre les choses horribles que Voldemort avait faites. Il était également triste quand on lui raconta que la famille de Blaise avait été exterminée. Cet événement avait été le déclic pour le jeune homme, qui s'était détourné de son maître pour devenir espion du côté de la lumière. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été blessées, il était temps de mettre un terme aux agissements de ce serpent vicieux, avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts.

Après la réunion, Harry montra leurs quartiers à Draco et ses gardes. Ils étaient composés d'une salle commune et chacun avait sa chambre. Les trois gardes allaient devoir partager une salle de bain tandis que Draco aurait la sienne attenante à sa chambre.

Les trois gardes remercièrent Harry et quittèrent la pièce pour défaire leurs bagages dans leur chambre. Draco regarda le brun qui était soudainement devenu silencieux.

« Harry, je suis content que nous ayons pu mettre le passé derrière nous. J'aimerais que nous soyons amis. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup aussi. » Vint la réponse.

Draco se rapprocha de Harry et lui tendit la main.

« Prince Draconis, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Harry serra la main sans hésitation.

« Harry James Potter, le plaisir est pour moi. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Le brun se rappelant ses bonnes manières, demanda à l'elfe s'il voulait un peu de thé et un encas.

« Oui, je pense que du thé me ferait du bien. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de boire du vrai thé anglais depuis que j'ai quitté ce monde. Je tuerais pour en avoir juste un peu. »

Harry appela un elfe de maison et bientôt ils furent tous les deux assis, en train de boire leur thé et mangeant des sablés.

Le brun jetait des regards en coin au blond, qui faisait de même. Les deux hommes finirent leur thé, et Harry se leva pour quitter l'appartement.

« Je reviendrai plus tard vous chercher pour le souper. »

« Je te verrai à ce moment là alors. » Dit Draco. Il sourit en regardant le brun sortir de la pièce. _'Merlin, je suis en train de reluquer le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy !'_

Le blond entra dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir un peu avant le souper.

**À suivre…**


	10. Le secret de Harry révélé

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **10; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 10 Le secret de Harry révélé.**

Harry revint vers la tour Nord pour chercher Draco et ses gardes pour aller souper. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. Un des jumeaux lui ouvrit et sourit lorsqu'il le vit.

« Je vous en prie, entrez Mr Potter. Sa Majesté vous attend. » Puis, se tournant vers Wendel, il revint vers l'endroit où était assis Draco.

« Mon prince, Mr Potter est arrivé. »

« Merci Wendel, peux-tu aller chercher les deux autres, nous allons sortir pour souper. »

« Bien mon prince » Wendel sortit de la pièce pour prévenir son frère et son ami.

Draco se leva et observa Harry, dont la respiration s'était accélérée lorsqu'il avait vu le blond. Le jeune elfe portait un pantalon en cuir noir, avec une blouse en soie argentée, cachant à peine son nombril et permettant au brun d'apercevoir la peau lisse de son ventre. Il avait laissé pendre ses longs cheveux et la couronne en argent enserrait sa tête. La pierre sur la couronne avait été changée au profit d'un diamant afin d'être assortie avec les vêtements. Harry le trouvait absolument à croquer. Draco prit également le temps de détailler le brun, qui portait également un pantalon de cuir noir, mais il l'avait associé à une blouse en soie verte qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts au niveau du col et le blond pouvait voir une chaîne en or avec un médaillon en forme de phénix. L'elfe nota également un anneau en or à l'annulaire de la main droite du brun, c'était un simple anneau surmonté d'un rubis. En voyant que Draco regardait sa bague, Harry tendit sa main pour que le prince puisse l'examiner de plus près. Il était surpris, car il n'avait pas détecté de charme sur l'anneau. Il décida d'être honnête avec le blond.

« Cette bague est dans ma famille depuis environ un millénaire. Elle représente mon héritage. C'est la bague de la famille des Gryffondors. »

Draco observa Harry, comprenant la signification de cet anneau.

« Donc tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que Jedusort veut tellement me tuer. Il sait que je suis le seul à représenter un véritable danger pour lui. » Harry se surprit lui-même à confier sans scrupules à Draco des choses qu'il n'avait même jamais dites à Ron et Hermione.

« Donc dans ce monde tu possèdes en gros le même statut que moi dans le mien. Tu fais partie de la lignée royale des Gryffondors. »

« Oui, mais peu de monde est au courant de mon vrai titre. Je ne me vois pas me présenter comme le Prince Harry James Potter Gryffondor. Mon Dieu, je préfère encore le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu. » Harry grimaça à la mention du titre idiot que le monde sorcier lui avait attribué lorsqu'il avait défait Voldemort à l'âge de quinze mois.

« Être un prince n'est pas si mal Harry. Cela donne l'occasion aux gens de rêver, d'avoir l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Mon peuple adore mon grand-père qui les gouverne avec compassion. Il traite tous ses sujets avec justesse et ils l'apprécient beaucoup pour cela. »

« Je sais, j'ai rencontré ton grand-père et il a l'air d'être un homme bon. »

« Il l'est, il m'a sauvé de l'enfer dans lequel je vivais avec mon père et il m'a offert la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie et d'espérer un futur. Lorsque j'étais à l'école je voulais devenir un guérisseur, mais Lucius voulait que je devienne un mangemort, ainsi que la pute personnelle du Lord Noir. Il s'est assuré que je n'avais aucun flirt à l'école afin que je reste pur pour son Seigneur. Si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé en prison cet été là, j'aurais été donné à Voldemort après mon seizième anniversaire. Donc pour moi, lorsque mon grand-père est arrivé pour m'emmener avec lui, j'ai pris ma chance d'échapper à un destin pire que la mort. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. »

Harry était choqué que Draco parle de choses aussi personnelles avec lui. Ils semblaient être totalement en confiance en présence l'un de l'autre. Le brun sentait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui donnait l'envie d'être encore plus proche du blond.

« Je n'ai jamais su que tu avais eu une vie si dure. Tu te pavanais toujours dans l'école comme le sale gosse prétentieux que tu étais. » Harry grimaça lorsqu'il dit les mots sale gosse. Il ne voulait pas que Draco soit fâché contre lui. Bon sang, il voulait que le blond sorte avec lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant qu'il voulait mieux connaître le jeune elfe et peut-être pouvoir sortir avec lui.

_' Calme-toi Harry, probablement qu'il n'aime même pas les hommes.'_

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne personne quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai caché ma vraie personnalité sous un masque afin de pouvoir survivre dans le monde de dingues de Lucius. »

Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes discutaient, les trois gardes revinrent dans la pièce. « Nous sommes prêts à partir, votre Majesté. »

« Il était temps ; vous êtes pires que des filles quand il s'agit de s'apprêter. »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut trois oreillers qui foncèrent sur lui. Harry observa le blond en train de rire avec ses gardes. Remarquant qu'il faisait l'objet d'une observation avec ses amis, il se tourna et présenta les trois autres comme ses amis, pas comme ses gardes.

« Harry, je te présente ces trois idiots débiles dont j'ai le plaisir d'appeler ma garde. » Il fut interrompu par trois cris indignés : « Hey ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, je voudrais te présenter le plus calme de nous tous ; Nigel. Il est plus âgé que moi de deux ans et il a un peu de mal à vivre avec les autres depuis qu'il a rencontré sa presque moitié Liniya. » Nigel en soldat mature qu'il était, tira la langue au blond, faisant rire Harry.

« Nigel va se marier avec cette fille dans deux mois. » Harry se tourna vers le concerné et se présenta.

« Je suis Harry Potter… »

« Maintenant Harry, je te présente mes amis les plus proches. Donne-leur ton titre complet, ils comprendront pourquoi Voldemort est après toi. Ton secret sera en sécurité avec eux. Ils mourraient avant de laisser quelque chose te blesser, toi ou moi. » Le brun regarda Draco et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Euh… Bien. Je suis le Prince Harry James Potter Gryffondor, et je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. » Harry tendit sa main pour serrer celles des elfes.

Les trois elfes s'inclinèrent devant le brun, qui leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il vous plait, n'en parlez pas en public, seulement trois personnes connaissent mon titre. »

Draco regarda Harry et demanda. « Qui d'autre le sait ? »

« Dumbledore, Remus et Arthur Weasley. »

« Oh, alors je suis flatté que tu me mettes dans la confidence. » Draco avait placé sa main sur le bras d'Harry pendant qu'il parlait, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du brun. _'Oh Merlin, si juste un simple toucher est capable de ma faire cela, je pense que j'adorerais avoir beaucoup plus.'_ Le brun retourna son attention sur le blond qui lui présentait les jumeaux.

« A présent au tour de ces deux gamins complètement fous, comme tu peux le voir. Sur ta gauche, tu as Cyriel. Il est le premier des trois que j'ai eu la joie de rencontrer. Il est venu au Manoir Malfoy avec mon grand-père quand il est venu me chercher. Celui à droite, c'est Wendel. Il est aussi sauvage que Cyriel, mais est beaucoup plus réservé avec les femmes. » Draco rit alors que Cyriel lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Cyriel est déjà sorti avec trois jeunes filles en même temps. Tu aurais du le voir, c'était trop marrant. Elles ont découvert le secret au même moment, et cela lui a valut une semaine à l'infirmerie avant d'être sur pied. »

Harry pleurait de rire et se tordait par terre. Le blond adorait l'entendre rire. « Et toi Harry, as-tu quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas encore rencontré l'homme idéal. » Le brun rougit quand il rencontra les yeux écarquillés du blond.

« Et bien, je pense que tu as le même problème que moi, je n'ai moi non plus encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. » Et le blond sourit en entendant le cri étouffé du brun.

_'Et bien, je ne savais pas qu'Harry était gay. Mmh… les choses vont devenir intéressantes.'_

Draco annonça à tout le monde qu'il était temps de partir. Harry lui offrit son bras, que le blond accepta, et ils commencèrent à discuter doucement, suivis des trois gardes.

Wendel et Cyriel, dont la télépathie entre eux deux n'avait plus aucun secret, de part le fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, avaient une conversation. _'Wendel, crois-tu que Harry et Draco finiront ensemble un jour ? Je pense que notre peuple acceptera la décision du prince si la cour est d'accord.'_

_'Oui, je pense qu'ils sortiront ensemble. N'as-tu pas remarqué l'attirance qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ?'_

_'Oui, j'ai remarqué. J'espère que ça fonctionnera. Draco a vraiment besoin de trouver son âme sœur, et j'ai bien l'impression que le Prince Harry est ce compagnon. Ils se complètent bien. Leur magie est au même niveau, ils sont tous les deux les chefs de leur peuple. De plus, ils sont attirés par l'autre. De ce que Draco m'a dit, lui et Harry ont toujours eu une relation étrange lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Amour et haine sont deux sentiments très proches l'un de l'autre, ils ont très bien pu passer de l'un à l'autre, mais ils étaient trop jeunes pour savoir ce que c'était.'_

_'Cyriel, quand es-tu devenu si intelligent ? Où donc étais-je quand tu as finalement eu un cerveau ?'_

Cyriel frappa son frère au bras. Harry remarqua le geste et lança un regard plein de questions à Draco. Le blond gloussa. « Les elfes jumeaux sont capables de parler ensemble par télépathie. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils parlent de nous. »

« Pourquoi parleraient-ils de nous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'ils voient bien que je suis attiré par toi. » Le blond fit un sourire narquois au brun. Le sorcier aux cheveux bruns regarda le blond lui tenant le bras ; Draco avait les joues légèrement rouges.

Harry était ravi de voir que l'attirance qu'il avait pour Draco était réciproque. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du blond.

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais t'échapper un soir pour passer la soirée avec moi? Je pourrais t'emmener dans le monde moldu où personne ne saura nous reconnaître. Je te promets de te protéger. »

Draco sourit et chuchota en retour. « Nous devrons faire cela avant que les troupes n'arrivent, parce que je sais que si nous sommes vus par des soldats, ils iront le rapporter à mon grand-père… Même dans le monde elfique, je ne peux pas sortir tout seul. C'est assez frustrant parfois. »

« Très bien, que dirais-tu si je t'enlevais à la garde des elfes demain soir. Ensuite on se dirige vers Pré-au-Lard et on transplane vers Londres côté moldu. J'ai un appartement là-bas et il n'est pas très loin de quelques bonnes discothèques et restaurants. »

« Ok alors, je suppose que c'est un rendez-vous. » Draco embrassa la joue de Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Pendant le souper, les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient des regards appuyés. Regards qui n'échappèrent pas à Remus, qui attira l'attention de Severus. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête en désignant les garçons et observa la réaction du Maître des Potions quand il se rendit compte de ce que le loup-garou lui montrait.

Severus observa les deux jeunes hommes échanger des regards et se faire des sourires pleins de secrets. _'A mon avis, je vais devoir garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Je ne sais pas ce que le roi des elfes dirait si Draco tombait amoureux d'un homme du peuple, humain qui plus est.'_

Harry se rendit compte que Severus le regardait avec un air de totale désapprobation. _'Et merde, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je ne suis pas assez bien pour son filleul. Peut-être que je devrais le mettre au courant de mon petit secret. De plus, si je veux que le roi des elfes accepte de me laisser courtiser son petit-fils, je serai obligé de divulguer mon secret et le rendre publique. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que le monde magique dira ? Et pire, que dira le reste de l'Ordre ?'_ Le brun continua à broyer du noir pendant le reste du souper. Le blond remarqua que quelque chose contrariait Harry.

Quand le repas prit fin et que les convives se levèrent pour rejoindre une pièce plus confortable, Harry demanda à Severus s'il pouvait lui parler en privé.

Le Maître des Potions le suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide où le brun appliqua un sort de verrouillage et un autre d'insonorisation sans baguette sur la salle.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? »

« Je sais que tu sais que Draco et moi sommes attirés l'un par l'autre. »

« Oui, évidemment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, vous ne vous cachez pas vraiment. »

« Mais tu as l'air de désapprouver. »

Severus le regarda. « Harry, Draco est un prince elfique. Si vous vous attachez trop l'un à l'autre et que vous vouliez cette relation plus loin, le roi ne sera probablement pas d'accord. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie que vous soyez tous les deux malheureux. »

« Et qu'en serait-il si j'étais également un prince ? Penses-tu que le roi approuvera ? »

« Si tu étais un prince, alors le roi donnera probablement son accord s'il veut rendre Draco heureux, mais il n'y a plus aucune royauté dans le monde de la Magie. » Severus se demandait où cette conversation allait les mener.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et observa le Maître des Potions dans les yeux. Il plaça sa main devant le plus âgé et souffla un sort, annulant le sort d'illusion sur sa bague. Seul le vrai héritier de la lignée royale de Gryffondor est capable de porter cette bague. Le brun se sentait gêné par la situation.

« Je déteste ma célébrité, et lorsque ça se saura… Et bien, tu sais évidemment ce que cela signifie pour le monde magique. J'ai mis Draco au courant de mon titre, ainsi que quelques amis proches, mais en considérant le fait que tu sois son parrain, j'ai pensé que tu serais content de savoir que ton filleul sort actuellement avec quelqu'un de son rang. »

« Merlin, Harry, tu te trouves au-dessus du Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que des autres Ministres dans le monde. La seule autre personne pouvant se proclamer de titre royal est Voldemort, il pourrait être le Duc de Serpentard. Mon Dieu, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Pas étonnant que les Potter soient une famille si puissante. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Voldemort voulait la détruire. »

« Oui, c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles Albus et moi avons décidé de garder cette information secrète. Si Voldemort découvrait que je suis au courant de mon héritage, il n'aurait de cesse d'essayer de me détruire et ses attaques dans le monde sorcier doubleraient ou tripleraient. » Harry regardait le Maître des Potions dans les yeux.

« Severus, je voudrais garder cette information secrète un peu plus longtemps. Je sais que les choses fonctionnent bien avec Draco, ou du moins iront-elles quand j'aurai revendiqué mes droits au trône et que je pourrai le courtiser officiellement, mais jusque là tout doit rester secret. Ai-je ta parole que tu garderas cela pour toi ? »

Severus se leva rapidement et observa Harry. « Je te fais le serment sorcier de ne jamais laisser passer un souffle sur ton secret. » Après ces paroles, une lueur l'entoura. La magie du serment avait fonctionné.

« Merci Severus. A présent, rejoignons les autres ou ils vont commencer à se demander où nous sommes passés. »

Les deux hommes repartirent vers le groupe et ils commencèrent à discuter à propos des événements de la journée avec les autres. Bientôt, tout le monde quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa maison ou ses quartiers. Harry informa Draco que Severus était au courant de son secret, ce qui serait plus facile pour eux de se voir sans avoir un maître des potions en colère sur leur dos. Le blond trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Le brun ramena l'elfe jusqu'à sa chambre. Il souhaita bonne nuit au blond, qui lui se pencha pour donner un baiser chaste au brun. Harry regagna sa chambre en ayant l'air de flotter et la tête dans les nuages.

_'Il m'a embrassé.'_ Furent les derniers mots qui traversèrent ses pensées avant de tomber endormi.

**À suivre….**


	11. Premier rendezvous

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **11; **Traduits : **Fini

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

Veuillez nous excuser pour cette absence,

La cause est déménagement, santé, disparition, travaux, examens, etc…

Nous feront en sorte, que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca et Isatis

**&**

**Chapitre 11 Premier rendez-vous.**

Le soir suivant, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans la chambre de Draco. Il utilisa sa magie pour voir si les gardes du blond étaient endormis. Il sentit que trois des quatre personnes de la pièce dormaient. Il sentait également que le plus puissant restait éveillé. Le brun donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la chambre. Il se retrouva rapidement avec une épée sous la gorge, et retira sa cape en riant de l'air surpris du prince elfique.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais entré dans tes quartiers Draco ? »

« J'ai senti un mouvement de l'air, et je pouvais sentir ta magie ainsi que celle de ta cape. J'ai été entraîné pour battre tout les types d'ennemis, invisibles ou non. »

Harry sourit sensuellement à Draco et marcha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Donc je suppose qu'on ne peut te surprendre dans le noir. » Le blond frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du brun sur sa nuque et son oreille. Il sentit son sang affluer dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir cela auparavant.

Harry se détourna et demanda à Draco s'il était prêt à partir.

« Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre ma cape et nous pourrons y aller. »

Draco revint de sa chambre paré d'une cape noire avec un capuchon qui cachera son visage ainsi que ses cheveux facilement reconnaissables. Il suivit Harry dans un passage secret qui les mena chez Honeydukes. Le blond regarda Harry d'un drôle d'air en reconnaissant l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Le brun ne fit que lui sourire en lui agrippant la main pour le guider vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il prit Draco dans ses bras et les fit tous deux transplaner dans son appartement londonien.

Lorsqu'Harry libéra le blond, il remarqua que celui-ci rougissait. Le brun le trouva mignon ainsi. _'Mignon… Oh Merlin… Il est bien plus que mignon. Il est vraiment splendide.'_

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose avant de partir pour le restaurant ? J'ai réservé pour dans une heure. »

« Très bien, qu'as-tu à me proposer. » Dit Draco en ôtant sa cape et sa robe. Il portait en-dessous un pantalon moulant et une chemise bleu foncée. Il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons, révélant une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de dragon. Harry les vit et se rapprocha pour mieux les observer.

« Draco, ton grand-père m'a expliqué que ta forme animagus était un dragon. »

« Oui, je suis un dragon de glace. Les elfes ne savaient pas ce qu'est un animagus avant que je ne me transforme devant eux. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'ils étaient assez choqués qu'un demi-humain ait un tel pouvoir. » Le blond gloussa au souvenir de son combat près de la Fontaine.

« Oui, j'imagine que ça a du en surprendre plus d'un. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un autre animagus dont la forme est une créature magique. J'ai été agréablement surpris lorsque j'ai appris cela de la bouche de ton grand-père. »

Draco regarda Harry et lui demanda. « Que veux-tu dire par animagus magique ? Y en a-t-il un autre que moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun se leva et prit sa forme de phénix. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sentit ses jambes céder. _'Oh… Oh mon… Il est donc le phénix dont le vieil elfe parlait dans sa vision.'_

Harry se retransforma et s'assit à côté de Draco dont le visage était pensif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? »

Le blond se tourna vers Harry et le regarda un long moment, se demandant s'il devait raconter au brun ce que l'oracle lui avait révélé l'année précédente.

« Harry, crois-tu aux visions des oracles ? »

Le brun grimaça et leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Oui j'y crois. L'une d'entre elles est une prophétie me désignant comme étant le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort. De plus, quand j'ai été proclamé chef de l'Ordre, la voix du phénix a déclaré que j'arriverai à accomplir cette prédiction avec l'aide du dragon. » Harry prit les mains de Draco dans les siennes. « Je pense que tu es le dragon dont parlait cette voix. » Le brun ramena son regard vers le blond et frissonna. « Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ton monde a également eu une vision sur nous ? »

« Oui, dans le royaume elfique, il y a une voyante dont certaine prédictions se sont réalisées dans notre monde. Dernièrement elle a eu une vision à propos d'un humain. Pas n'importe quel humain, mais un homme étant également un phénix. Elle a également vu un dragon blanc se tenir près du phénix. Elle disait que les deux créatures s'aimaient et que s'ils ne se trouvaient pas, alors le monde humain et elfique seraient perdus tous les deux. »

« Donc tu penses qu'elle parlait de nous deux ? »

« Non Harry, je ne pense pas, je SAIS qu'elle parlait de nous. C'est évident ; nous avons toujours sentit cette attraction l'un pour l'autre, même quand nous étions plus jeunes. Et maintenant nous sommes attirés par l'autre. Je pense que notre relation a été perçue dans nos deux mondes. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais même sans cette vision, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. Tu es sexy à mort, tu sais ça ? » Le blond sourit d'un air satisfait à Harry quand il vit le sorcier brun rougir.

« Tu es aussi sexy à mort. Maintenant je pense que nous devrions nous rendre au restaurant pour ne pas perdre notre réservation. » Harry se leva et tendit la main pour aider Draco à se relever. Le blond accepta et prit sa main. Il eut la sensation d'un courant électrique chaud remontant le long de son bras. Un regard vers Harry lui fit comprendre que le brun ressentait la même chose.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement du brun et se dirigèrent vers le Londres moldu. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant italien.

« J'espère que tu aimes manger italien, Draco. »

« Bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas pu en manger depuis deux ans. Je meurs d'envie de manger un poulet parmesan. Sais-tu s'il est bon ici ? »

« Oui, il est délicieux, c'est aussi un de mes plats favoris. » Harry arrêta de parler quand il arriva au comptoir dans l'entrée. « Une table pour deux, au nom de Potter. »

L'hôtesse les pria de la suivre. Elle les conduit vers une petite table dans le fond du restaurant où ils pourraient manger dans une atmosphère privée et chaleureuse. Remerciant la jeune femme, Harry avança une chaise pour aider Draco à s'asseoir. Il prit place ensuite et attrapa le menu.

Après quelques minutes à potasser le menu, ils firent leur choix et passèrent leur commande. Lorsque le serveur partit, Harry prit la main de Draco et la caressa de son pouce. Ce simple mouvement envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du blond. Ce dernier sourit timidement au brun. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans une relation et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire à présent.

« Tu sais Harry, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, Lucius s'est assuré que les autres enfants restent loin de moi. C'est pour cela que Crabbe et Goyle n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre, ils avaient l'ordre strict de s'assurer que personne ne puisse m'approcher. Je suis également persuadé que Pansy était dans le coup. Elle devait s'assurer que tout le monde pense qu'elle était ma petite amie. Puis une fois délivré de l'emprise de mon père, j'ai été emmené dans le royaume elfique et pendant deux longues années j'ai été entraîné comme un dingue pour pouvoir être gradué en même temps que mes trois amis. J'ai également étudié en parallèle pour devenir guérisseur. J'ai réussi quatre des six années que comportent les études de guérisseur. Je peux soigner les gens à présent que j'ai terminé ma quatrième année, mais j'ai l'intention de devenir un guérisseur de niveau six, qui est le niveau le plus élevé pouvant être atteint. Être guérisseur était mon rêve, être un guerrier est mon devoir envers mon peuple. » Draco, remarquant qu'il racontait sa vie de long en large, s'arrêta et rougit.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser aller comme cela. »

« Pas de problème Draco, j'aime t'entendre parler de ta vie. Je vois que tu es heureux dans le monde elfique. »

« Je le suis, c'est vrai… mais je suis également content d'être de retour ici et de t'avoir trouvé. Je ne sais pas ce que mon grand-père en dira, mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas lui cacher. Il a été là pour moi et je ne veux pas le blesser en lui cachant des choses. »

« Alors ne gardons pas de secrets. Contacte-le et demande-lui si c'est possible de venir ici ou nous aller là-bas pour le voir. Dis-lui que c'est assez important, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord d'arranger une entrevue. »

« Très bien, je commencerai par cela demain. » Draco s'appuya sur la table et embrassa Harry. Le brun saisit sa chance et approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés.

« Wow… » Soupira Draco, les yeux remplis de désir. La respiration du brun s'accéléra quand il vit les yeux argent du blond. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se perdre dans ces deux océans argentés. Se tenant encore les mains, ils sursautèrent de surprise quand le serveur revint à leur table avec leurs plats. Ils mangèrent en silence, en profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre, sans savoir qu'au château, le roi des elfes et le directeur les cherchaient tous les deux.

Quelques heures après qu'Harry et Draco aient quitté le château, un dôme doré apparut sur la pelouse devant le château. Lord Aldron apparut dans la lumière et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le château le reconnaissant, lui ouvrit ses portes et avertit le directeur que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Le vieux sorcier rencontra l'elfe à l'entrée du Grand Hall.

« Lord Aldron, bienvenue. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? »

« Je suis venu pour vous demander s'il était possible que la fiancée de Nigel vienne passer quelques jours dans le monde des humains. Ils doivent discuter de beaucoup de choses pour préparer leur mariage. »

Quand il remarqua finalement qu'il était fort tard, il observa le professeur.

« Je suis désolé pour l'heure tardive, dans notre monde, il fait déjà jour. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ; je ne suis pas un gros dormeur. Voudriez-vous que je vous conduise dans les quartiers de vos fils et du prince ? Je peux demander au château d'ajouter une chambre près des leurs et de celle du prince. »

« Si vous le pouviez, j'accepte. Je parlerai avec le jeune Lord Nigel demain matin et m'arrangerai avec lui, puis je pourrai retourner rassurer le roi à propos du retour de son petit-fils dans le monde humain. Il s'inquiète du fait que le retour du prince dans son monde puisse trop l'affecter émotionnellement, et que cela soit trop pour lui. »

« Le jeune Prince Draconis semblait aller parfaitement bien au souper. Il a pu parler avec son parrain et sa mère, et semblait plutôt heureux de les revoir. Lui et Harry Potter s'entendaient à merveille, et je pense que le prince était heureux de revoir son ancienne école. »

« Est-ce que le prince considère Mr Potter comme un ami ? De ce que j'ai entendu, ils étaient plutôt rivaux à l'école… »

« Je pense que les deux garçons sont attirés l'un par l'autre, si j'en crois les regards qu'ils se lancent. »

« Mmm… Je pense que le roi devra parler avec le Prince Draconis. Notre voyante Riva a prédit que le compagnon du prince était un homme qui avait également le cœur d'un phénix. Nous avons cherché partout dans le monde elfique, mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, alors nous avons pensé qu'il devait se trouver dans le monde humain. Nous ne voulons pas que le prince s'attache à quelqu'un avant que nous trouvions la personne qui lui est destinée. »

Albus semblait songer à propos de ce que le Seigneur elfique disait. Il était persuadé que Draco et Harry étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Il garda pour lui cette découverte, car ce n'était pas à lui de divulguer les secrets du brun.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent dans les quartiers du prince, ils remarquèrent que la porte de la chambre de Draco était ouverte et que personne ne dormait dans le lit.

« Où le prince peut-il être parti ? » Lord Aldron alla frapper aux autres portes pour réveiller les gardes.

Lorsque les trois hommes encore endormis furent devant l'elfe, ils le questionnèrent des yeux.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est resté debout pour protéger le prince ? »

« Non, le prince nous a ordonnés à tous d'aller dormir. Il disait que nous aurions une dure journée demain et qu'il serait en sécurité dans le château. »

« Et bien, le prince a disparu, il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Avez-vous une petite idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? »

Nigel secoua la tête et parla. « Non, mais peut-être que Harry le sait. Tous les deux ont beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. Peut-être que Harry a emmené Draco faire le tour du château ? »

« Harry n'a pas besoin de faire visiter le château au prince, car il est venu à l'école ici, il doit donc connaître cet endroit comme sa poche. » Le directeur appela Fumseck. Lorsque le phénix apparut, il lui demanda de délivrer un message à Harry pour qu'il les rejoigne dans les appartements du prince.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau revint et commença à chanter pour Albus. Le directeur se tourna pour parler aux elfes. « Il semblerait qu'Harry ne soit pas dans ses quartiers. Quelque chose me dit que ces deux jeunes hommes ont profité de l'occasion pour sortir du château pour la soirée. Je pense que nous devrions utiliser un charme de localisation pour les retrouver. »

Lord Aldron acquiesça de la tête et bougea sa main pour faire apparaître un petit globe doré. L'image du roi Lirendel apparut devant lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Aldron ? »

« Votre Majesté, j'ai bien peur que le Prince Draconis soit sorti de lui-même avec pour seule compagnie Harry Potter comme garde. Je pense que vous devriez venir ici pour lui parler lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé. Vous pourrez ainsi lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas convenable de partir sans en avertir personne. »

Le roi l'observa un moment. « Très bien, je serai là. Laissez le charme de communication ouverte et je pourrai ouvrir un portail après.»

« Oui, votre Majesté. »

Pas même une minute plus tard, le roi des elfes et trois de ses gardes apparurent dans la pièce. Les gardes disparurent rapidement dans l'ombre et laissèrent le roi parler avec les autres.

Les deux elfes se contentèrent d'observer pendant que le directeur chantait quelques incantations. Bientôt, une carte virtuelle apparut devant lui. Après avoir cherché quelque chose, il se retourna et les informa que les deux jeunes hommes étaient quelque part à Londres.

Lord Aldron jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et secoua la main ; les trois hommes commencèrent à briller et un instant plus tard ils apparurent dans une allée près d'immeubles à appartements.

Après le restaurant, Harry emmena Draco danser dans une boîte de nuit moldue. Ils prirent le temps de s'arrêter dans une impasse pour métamorphoser leurs vêtements en une tenue plus confortable pour danser. Ils portaient à présent tous les deux un pantalon en cuir noir. Harry portait par-dessus une chemise en soie verte dont la coupe ne laissait rien à l'imagination. La chemise de Draco quant à elle, était également en soie, mais d'un très joli bleu clair, mettant la couleur de ses yeux en valeur. Ils avaient évidemment décidé de se rendre dans un club ou des couples du même sexe étaient acceptés. Harry gardait le blond très proche de lui quand ils dansaient. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient sentir leur magie s'accorder et les rapprocher encore plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que leur relation passe à l'étape supérieure et, quelque part, cette pensée leur semblait tout à fait leur convenir.

Après avoir beaucoup dansé, Harry ramena Draco dans son appartement. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils se dirigèrent à tâtons vers la chambre du brun en abandonnant leurs vêtements en cours de route. Entre deux baisers et caresses, ils tombèrent sur le lit. C'est là qu'Harry releva la tête en plein milieu d'un baiser torride, pour contempler son bel elfe. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond si sensuellement beau. Les yeux de Draco brillaient de désir, ses joues tournaient au rouge et ses lèvres étaient gonflées suite à leurs baisers.

« Es-tu sûr que tu le veux Draco ? »

« Oui Harry. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » Le brun s'empressa d'obéir. Les deux hommes partirent explorer de nouveaux sommets de plaisir. Quelques heures plus tard ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et comblés. Ils n'entendirent nullement la porte s'ouvrir sous l'action d'un sort. Les barrières posées par Harry ne les protégeaient que des personnes mal intentionnées, mais pas du directeur et du grand-père de Draco.

Les trois hommes observaient le salon de l'appartement quand le roi remarqua des vêtements sur le sol. Il en ramassa un et reconnut une chemise vue sur le dos de Draco auparavant. En regardant autour de lui, il trouva une autre chemise ainsi que des pantalons ; le tout formant un chemin vers une porte fermée, qu'il soupçonnait mener à une chambre. Se retournant, il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Lord Aldron se demandait ce que le roi avait trouvé, quand il remarqua que son roi tenait une chemise dans sa main. L'elfe pâlit et suivit son roi nerveusement. Le professeur Dumbledore secouait la tête, se demandant dans quel pétrin s'était fourré Harry cette fois ci.

Le roi ouvrit la porte de la chambre et observa les deux endormis pendant un moment. Il vit que son petit-fils était calme, couché dans les bras de son amant. Il vit également combien le brun semblait protecteur, même en étant endormi. En effet, Harry tenait Draco très serré dans ses bras. Le roi nota aussi qu'ils s'assemblaient à merveille. Les cheveux sombres du brun contre ceux lumineux du blond. Le vieil elfe se tourna vers Lord Aldron et Albus, et observa leurs yeux s'écarquiller en voyant les deux hommes dans le lit.

Le roi se retourna et éclaircit sa voix, sachant que le bruit serait assez fort pour réveiller son petit-fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit, mais il fut arrêté par deux bras forts.

« Harry lève-toi, il y a quelqu'un. » Quand il se tourna vers la porte, le blond vit son grand-père le regarder. « Merde… Harry, lève-toi… MAINTENANT. »

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? » Se fit entendre la voix endormie du brun.

« Nous avons de la compagnie. » Draco tendit le bras vers la porte. Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent quand il reconnut le roi debout dans sa chambre. _'Oh merde…'_ pensa-t-il.

Le roi se tenait raide et foudroya les deux jeunes hommes. « Vous avez deux minutes pour vous habiller et nous rejoindre dans le salon. »

Une fois les trois hommes sortis, ils attirèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et s'habillèrent. Puis ils se dirigèrent nerveusement vers le salon où le roi les attendait impatiemment.

« Grand-père, que fais-tu ici ? » Draco se recroquevilla quand il vit son grand-père les foudroyer tous les deux.

« QUE SIGNIFIE TOUT CECI DRACONIS ? QUE T'EST-IL DONC PASSE PAR LA TÊTE POUR QUITTER LA SECURITE DU CHÂTEAU POUR SORTIR DEHORS ? NE PENSES-TU PAS QUE TA SECURITE EST IMPORTANTE ! TU ES LE PRINCE DU ROYAUME ELFIQUE ET J'ATTENDS DE TOI QUE TU AGISSES COMME TEL QUAND TU REPRESENTES NOTRE PEUPLE DANS NOS MISSIONS ET COUCHER A GAUCHE A DROITE NE T'AIDERA PAS A TROUVER TON COMPAGNON. » Puis se tournant vers Harry, le roi lui accorda son regard le plus furieux.

« Mr Potter, à partir de maintenant vous n'adresserez plus la parole à mon petit-fils que pour parler affaires. Vous ne pourrez plus quitter le château à vous deux comme cela. Draconis, tu sais que tu dois te marier à celui pour qui tu es destiné. Tu ne peux pas entretenir une relation avec un simple humain, qu'il soit puissant ou pas. »

Harry adressa un regard noir au roi et se leva de son siège, raide. Le roi, voyant son geste, se tourna vers lui.

« Roi Lirendel, je sais ce que pensent les elfes des humains et vous avez probablement vos raisons à cela, mais je n'accepterai pas d'être jugé par quelqu'un qui ne me connaît même pas ou qui ne sait pas qui je suis réellement. »

Draco se leva et se plaça à côté du brun, adressant un regard plein de fureur à son grand-père pour avoir été si rude.

« Grand-père, je sais quelles sont mes obligations et je sais avec qui je suis suppose me marier, mais n'as-tu jamais pensé que peut-être Harry est mon destiné ? »

Le roi releva la tête et observa attentivement son petit-fils qui tenait à présent la main du brun.

Harry s'avança et prit une longue inspiration. Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il récita une incantation, révélant sa bague, et fit un geste de la main pour se retrouver vêtu de robes de batailles rouges. Une couronne d'or ornée de rubis apparut sur sa tête. Il mit un genou à terre une fois arrivé devant le roi et dit.

« Moi, Prince Harry James Potter Gryffondor. » Il entendit un cri d'étonnement à la mention de son titre, mais continua son discours. « Requiers officiellement la permission de courtiser le Prince des Elfes, Draconis. » Ensuite, le brun se releva et regarda le roi dans les yeux.

« Je suis également connu sous le nom de Phénix, et oui, Draco m'a parlé de la vision que votre voyante a eue. Il est arrivé presque la même chose lorsque j'ai été proclamé chef de l'Ordre. » Harry donna quelques secondes au roi pour digérer cette nouvelle information.

Le roi observait le brun depuis quelques minutes quand il dirigea son regard vers son petit-fils, dont les yeux étaient remplis d'espoir. A la vue de la joie sur son visage quand il regardait Harry, ce fut suffisant pour prendre sa décision.

« Prince Harry James Potter Gryffondor, je vous donne ma bénédiction pour commencer à courtiser mon arrière-petit-fils et héritier, le Prince Draconis. »

Harry fit un sourire au roi et se tourna pour serrer dans ses bras un Draco toujours sous le choc des événements. Puis le blond se tourna vers Harry et lui rendit son sourire et son étreinte.

Le directeur observait les deux jeunes hommes avec des étincelles dans les yeux. « Maintenant je pense que nous devrions tous retourner à Poudlard pour la nuit. Nous aurons une rude journée demain, car il faut préparer la venue des soldats elfiques. » Les cinq hommes transplanèrent devant les portes de l'école et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le directeur souhaita à tout le monde une bonne nuit et les quitta. Harry ramena les autres dans leurs quartiers. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Draco et l'embrassa. Comme ils avaient fermé leurs yeux, ils ne purent pas voir l'aura rouge qui les entourait, mais le roi et Lord Aldron, eux, l'avaient aperçue. Ils savaient qu'ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes seraient très puissants ; ensemble, ils pourraient vaincre Voldemort.

**À suivre…**


	12. Quand Voldemort voit rouge… je veux dire

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **12; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**  
Chapitre 12 : Quand Voldemort voit rouge… je veux dire blond.**

Le matin suivant Harry et Draco se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. L'entièreté de l'ordre du Phoenix était présente ainsi que les elfes. Ils furent accueillit par trois regards amusés et par trois autres fâchés. Les trois jeunes gardes avaient été traités fermement de très bon matin pour avoir laisser Draco hors de leur surveillance. Les trois jeunes hommes regardaient fixement leur ami qui souriait innocemment en mangeant son déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas été dupé et savaient que Draco s'était fait attraper mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'avait pas d'ennuis.

L'un des gardes du roi entra et chuchota quelques choses dans l'oreille du roi. Le roi s'excusa et se leva.

« Directeur Dumbledore, je viens juste de recevoir un mot de l'un de mes général à propos d'une activité maléfique dans l'un des mes royaumes donc je dois me rendre chez moi. »

« Je comprends, nos responsabilités peuvent parfois nous tirer de moments agréables. » Dit le vieux sorcier.

En attendant Hermione et Ron observaient Harry et Draco, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils semblaient si proches soudainement. Quand le roi commença à quitter la pièce Draco se leva et étreignit son grand-père.

« Sois prudent grandpa, je prendrai de tes nouvelles bientôt. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry prendra soin de moi. »

Ensuite assez fort pour que toute la salle puisse l'entendre ; le roi répondit.

« Oh je n'ai pas peur de ça Draconis, je sais que le Prince Harry de Gryffondor prendra grand soin de toi, et je te vois dans quelques jours ; une fois que les troupes seront arrivés et installées. »

Le roi salua tout le monde et ouvrit ses mains pour être encadré de la lueur dorée du portail. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était partit ainsi que ses trois gardes personnels.

Harry avait pâlit et s'était caché derrière son jus de citrouille quand le roi l'avait désigné sous le nom de Prince de Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard aux personnes assisses à la table et il nota que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui. '_Merde, je pense que mon secret est révélé_.'

« Euh… Harry y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ? »

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione, il essayait de décider ce qu'il devait faire quand il sentit Draco lui prendre la main. Prenant la force de son amour il se leva et avança de quelques pas en direction de la table ; récitant l'incantation pour le charme autour de sa bague, il se retrouva automatiquement avec sa robe de combat.

« Ce que je n'ai pas pu vous dire avant aujourd'hui concerne ma vraie identité. » Ensuite voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis il continua.

« Après le fiasco au département des mystères, j'ai entendu une prophétie qui prévoyait que je serais celui qui aurait la puissance de vaincre Voldemort. Lorsque j'ai eu mes dix-sept ans j'ai découvert exactement ce qu'était mon pouvoir et la vraie raison pour laquelle l'héritier de Serpentard veut me voir mort. Quand l'horloge tomba sur minuit le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire, j'ai été emmené dans le royaume des esprits où les esprits des quatre fondateurs vivent. Godric Gryffondor lui-même me raconta que j'étais son héritier et le Prince du trône de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas été réclamé depuis une centaine d'années. Il me dit aussi que lorsque le temps serait venu, de révéler au monde qui je suis, je prendrais ma place comme dirigeant du monde sorcier. Il me dit que je trouverais un compagnon qui me serait égal en puissance et en statut. Il me raconta que quand j'aurais épousé mon compagnon et que je deviendrais roi, jusque là je serais seulement connu en tant que Prince de Gryffondor. » Harry s'arrêta et donne le temps aux personnes autour de la table de digérer les nouvelles informations.

« Quand je suis devenu le chef de l'ordre du Phoenix il a été dit qu'avec l'aide du dragon je serais capable de vaincre Voldemort. Lorsque j'ai vu Draco je me suis instantanément senti attiré par lui. Il m'avoua que dans son monde une puissante oracleavait prédit que son compagnon serait un humain avec un cœur de phénix. Nous avons découvert que nous sommes en effet le phœnix et le dragon dont les visions parlent. La nuit dernière j'ai officiellement demandé et reçu la permission de courtiser Draco. Une fois la guerre terminée nous nous marierons. » Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui caressa le joue.

« Même si ça ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes vraiment réunis, j'ai développé beaucoup d'amour pour mon dragon. »

Draco rougit et regarda amoureusement Harry. « Le sentiment est mutuel mon phœnix. »

Harry tira Draco vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. La passion et le feu dans ce simple geste prouvaient à tous qu'ils étaient en effet sérieux à propos de l'histoire qu'Harry venait juste de leur raconter.

Après le déjeuner les membres de l'ordre et les elfes se dirigèrent vers le campement qu'ils avaient installé pour l'armée des elfes qui devait les rejoindre dans trois jours. Draco était satisfait des logements et remercia Harry et le directeur pour avoir rendu son travail si facile. Pendant qu'ils retournaient au château un membre de l'ordre courut leur dire que Voldemort attaquait le Chemin de Traverse.

Tous se précipitèrent jusqu'au porte de Poudlard et transplanèrent rapidement au milieu du Chemin. Ils apparurent au milieu du carnage causé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Harry commença par jeter des sorts pour stopper les mages noirs pendant que Draco prenait son arc et ses flèches pour frapper les plus de mangemorts qu'il pouvait.

Draco murmura un sort qui enduisit ses flèches d'une potion qui provoquerait le sommeil de ceux qui les recevraient. Aucuns sortilèges ne pourraient réveiller les victimes. Ils se réveilleraient seulement 24 heures plus tard. Rapidement le sol se recouvra des corps des sorciers noirs qui étaient endormis pendant que la bataille continuait autour d'eux. Harry était surpris par les techniques de combat de Draco. Il pouvait voir dans les yeux du blond qui s'amusait. Il savait que même si les elfes étaient une race pacifique ils aimaient les défis d'un bon combat et Draco n'était pas différent de son peuple.

Les membres de l'ordre étaient stupéfiaient par les deux jeunes hommes, ensemble et à eux seuls, ils avaient arrêtés l'attaque des mangemorts. Ensuite le directeur vit qu'Harry s'affaissait alors que sa main tenait fermement son front. Voldemort était proche. Draco aperçu son amour tomber à genoux de douleur. Il ne distinguait aucunes blessures mais nota que la main d'Harry était sur son front. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un bon signe. Il questionna le professeur Dumbledore du regard. Le vieux directeur dit seulement quelques mots qui expliquèrent la situation.

« Voldemort est ici. »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour inspecter les environs. Avec sa vue d'elfe il remarqua vite les signes de la présence du Mage noir. Après quelques minutes, les mangemorts, qui étaient encore debout, se séparèrent pour laisser une forme passer. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père Draco se retrouva face à face avec Tom Jedusort. Le Mage noir semblait prendre son temps à regarder l'elfe blond. Ensuite Voldemort regarda Harry qui était maintenant debout, du sang coulant de sa cicatrice sur son visage.

« Alors Tom tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter ton nid de serpent. » Dit le sorcier aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

« Potter, ce serait à ton avantages de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom. Tu devrais me montrer le respect que je mérite et m'appeler Maître. Je te donne une dernière chance. Joins toi à moi ou meurt. »

« Va te faire foutre Tom, je ne me joindrai jamais à toi. »

« Bien, ce sera ton ami qui payera pour ta décision. » Avant qu'Harry puisse le stopper, Voldemort lança le sortilège de douleur sur Draco. L'elfe évita facilement le sort et en jeta un autre vers le Mage noir. Voldemort sembla surpris mais il envoya rapidement un autre sort. Cette fois il toucha Draco qui tomba à genoux, il ne cria pas mais c'était clair qu'il souffrait.

« Non Draco ! … Arrête Tom… » Harry jeta une boule de feu à Voldemort mettant le feu à ses robes. Avec Voldemort occupé avec les flammes Draco fut capable de se relever et de lui jeter deux poignards. Le premier toucha Voldemort à l'épaule pendant que l'autre le frappait à l'estomac. Voldemort laissa échapper un cri de douleur et regarda, surpris, vers Draco.

« Comme ça, le jeune Malfoy est de retour. »

« Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, je suis le Prince Draconis du Royaume des elfes. Donne un message à tes alliés : les elfes noirs. Je suis là pour eux et ils payeront pour avoir osé trahir leur monde. Dit leur que le dragon d'argent les ramènera chez eux pour qu'ils paient pour leurs crimes. »

Une forme, qui se tenait près de Voldemort, haleta lorsque Draco se présenta. L'homme aidait son Maître pour préparer un transplanage. Avant de partir, son masque tomba et Draco discerna deux oreilles pointues et des cheveux sombres. L'un des plus vieil elfe noir s'était ligué avec Voldemort. Draco reconnu l'elfe. '_Merde, grand-père ne va pas être heureux_.'

Voldemort leur jeta un regard noir avant de transplaner. Les mangemorts qui en étaient encore capable le suivirent.

Harry se tourna vers son amour, il vit que la haine irradiait de Draco, qui était debout son regard toujours fixer sur le lieu où l'elfe noir se trouvait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien amour ? » Demanda Harry.

Relâchant la respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir, il regarda Harry et lui fit un faible sourire.

« Oui, je vais bien, je serai mieux après avoir parlé à mon grand-père. J'ai le sentiment que la situation est pire que nous ne le pensions. Si les vieux elfes noirs sont impliqués, ce n'est plus que quelques elfes que nous devrions combattre. C'est l'armée entière. Merde, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. » Prenant la main d'Harry il transplana dans l'école.

« Viens avec moi Harry, je vais nous emmener dans le royaume des elfes où nous pourrons discuter avec mon grand-père en sécurité »

Draco ouvrit ses mains et une lueur dorée apparue et les encerclèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils apparurent en face de la cité d'Amoyra.

« Wow, Draco c'est chez toi ? »

« Oui, grand-père et moi vivons au château. »

Les yeux d'Harry regardèrent au loin et remarqua le grand château de cristal juste en face de lui. Il nota à peine lorsque Draco conjura un tissu qu'il plaça sur son front qui saignait encore légèrement. Quand il sentit la main froide de Draco le touchant il le regarda dans les yeux. Les orbes argentés brillaient d'amour, il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. L'argent rencontra l'émeraude et un profond message d'amour et de confiance passa entre eux.

Draco était toujours un peu surpris par la rapidité et la force de son amour pour son ancien rival. Il aurait pu combattre plus fort s'il n'avait pas été destiné à Harry, mais les choses étaient telles qu'ils avaient simplement accepté leur relation. Voir Harry faire face à Voldemort alors qu'il était clair qu'il souffrait avait fait apparaître l'instinct protecteur de Draco. Il ne montrait pas souvent ce côté de sa personnalité mais quand ça concernait les personnes qu'il aimait il ferait tout pour les protéger.

Soudainement Harry sembla sortir de sa transe. Il réalisa que Draco avait fait face à Voldemort et comme lui avait survécu à l'affrontement. Son amour l'avait protégé comme le dragon féroce qu'il représentait. Il entoura Draco de ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompu dans leur activité par Lord Aldron qui leur fit un sourire affecté. Les yeux d'Aldron devinrent durs lorsqu'il nota la traîné de sang sur le fiancé du prince.

« Que s'est-il passé votre altesse ? »

« L'une des zones marchandes sorcières a été attaqué par Voldemort et ses alliés. Harry et moi avons été capables de les stopper mais j'ai aussi fait une découverte qui pourrait changer la manière des elfes, de combattre cette guerre. »

« Je peux dire par votre expression mon prince que quoique soit les nouvelles que vous allez nous annoncer, elles ne sont pas bonnes. »

« Non, elles ne le sont pas, rentrons au château pour que je puisse parler à mon grand-père et demander un guérisseur pour qu'il regarde la cicatrice d'Harry. »

« Bien sûr votre altesse. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le château. Harry nota que plusieurs gardes regardaient chacun de leur mouvement. Harry regarda aussi avec amusement que le peuple des elfes accueillait leur prince avec enthousiasme. Draco semblait rougir à toutes les salutations qu'il recevait. Harry remarqua aussi que le peuple le regardait avec d'étranges expressions. Un guerrier sortit de l'une des maisons et regarda Draco, l'homme regarda ensuite Harry et sortit son épée. Harry se plaça lui-même devant Draco et appela l'épée de Gryffondor. Il prit la position de combat et regarda l'elfe dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer mais personne ne blessera mon fiancé dans n'importe quel monde si je peux le protéger. »

L'elfe sursauta face à l'humain qui protégeait férocement leur prince. L'aura du jeune homme brillait juste de puissance. Et la manière dont il tenait son arme prouvait qu'il savait s'en servir.

« Alors Prince Draconis, vous apportez maintenant un humain dans notre monde. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ici. »

Draco était maintenant en colère contre l'elfe. « Général Andel si vous n'étiez pas l'un des meilleurs guerriers de mon grand-père, je vous ferez payer d'avoir parlé ainsi du Prince de Gryffondor et de moi-même. Maintenant, retirez-vous dans votre maison avant que je ne change d'avis. » Le général regarda le prince puis Harry. Remarquant que le prince était sérieux il salua et retourna chez lui. Insulter son prince était une chose mais insulter le légendaire prince de Gryffondor en était une autre.

La rumeur de l'arriver des deux princes se répandit rapidement dans tout le royaume des elfes. Pendant ce temps Draco et Harry arrivèrent au château, le roi les attendait déjà. Il salua son petit-fils et souhaita la bienvenue dans leur monde à Harry.

« Prince Gryffondor, j'espère que tu aimes notre royaume. »

« Je l'aime, il semble si paisible. »

« Oui mais les apparences peuvent être décevantes. »

« Oui elles peuvent. Vous savez certains de vos généraux ont d'étranges manières d'accueillir Draco. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda le roi.

« Ce qu'il veux dire, grand-père, c'est que le général Andel a vu Harry et a décidé de nous accueillir avec la pointe de son épée. »

« Vraiment, bien je suppose que je vais avoir besoin d'une discussion avec lui demain. »

« C'est réglé grand-père, je contrôle la situation. Il n'ennuiera plus ni moi ni le Prince de Gryffondor. » Draco fit un sourire ennuyer lorsqu'il vit la réaction d'Harry à son titre.

« Tu sais Harry que devenir mon fiancé signifie utiliser plus souvent ton titre ici et dans le monde sorcier. »

« Je sais Draco, laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. De toute façon Voldemort doit probablement déjà le savoir. »

Le roi regarda l'échange et décida de l'interrompre. « Maintenant qu'est ce qui vous amène ici tout les deux ? »

Draco se tourna vers son grand-père. « Lorsque nous avons combattu Voldemort un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. A la fin de la confrontation sa capuche est tombée et j'ai pu voir qui il était. Tu ne vas pas être heureux de cela. »

« Oh, qui est-il ? »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire ses mots : ils ne voulaient pas sortir. « C'est le leader des elfes noirs : Garand. Et s'il est du côté de Voldemort, on peut être sûr que les autres elfes noirs sont avec lui aussi. »

Le Roi Linderel regarda Lord Aldron qui s'était assis en entendant les nouvelles. Le chef des elfes noirs avait rejoint Voldemort. Si les choses n'étaient pas arrêtées rapidement cela signifiait la guerre pour les deux mondes…

**À suivre…**


	13. La passion du Phénix

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **13; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **Petit poisson rouge

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**&o&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardées. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer **que je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe. **

Je serai remplacé par **Syt**** the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail. Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. **_Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !_**

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe. Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets finis).

Onarluca

**&**

**_Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!_**

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**  
Chapitre 13 : La passion du Phénix**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la confrontation avec Voldemort. Le royaume des elfes était préparé pour la guerre. Les chefs des trois autres royaumes en paix avaient envoyé de nombreuses troupes pour leur venir en aide. Le seul royaume qui ne répondit pas à l'appel des armes était le royaume noir. Ceci ne surprit personne puisqu'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort.

Draco était maintenant de retour dans le royaume des humains. Draco prit en charge les deux cent soldats qui lui avaient été confiés. Harry était impressionné par le génie militaire dont son fiancé faisait preuve.

Draco confia rapidement différentes tâches à ses généraux et à ses capitaines. Après quelques heures tout le monde s'était installé et les premières troupes chargées de patrouiller dans le parc de l'école y avaient été envoyées.

Draco était dans la tente qui avait été surnommée la "salle de guerre" et parlait avec ses officiers quand Harry y entra, suivi par Ron qu'il avait choisi comme commandant en second et par Hermione qui était à la tête du département des recherches. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs corbeau avait annoncé au monde sorcier son statut de Prince de Gryffondor. Dans un premier temps la population avait été choquée mais rapidement les gens réalisèrent qu'il était le seul à avoir le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort. Harry avait usé de son influence pour convaincre les aurors de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix de manière à ce qu'ils puissent apprendre à travailler ensemble comme une équipe. Harry apprécia d'avoir Draco près de lui puisqu'il pouvait lui donner quelques tuyaux pour les guider comme un militaire.

Draco se tut lorsqu'il vit son amant s'approcher. Harry était vêtu de sa robe de guerrier rouge avec l'épée de Gryffondor qui pendait sur le côté. Draco lui avait fait réaliser que s'il voulait que ses hommes le prennent au sérieux alors il devait jouer le jeu. Donc maintenant Harry regardait l'elfe blond, vêtu de son uniforme militaire complet, qui se leva et le salua. Draco regarda aussi Ron qui portait une robe de guerrier d'un bleu profond et Hermione qui portait une robe de guerrier d'un bleu plus léger. Tous deux avaient des insignes sur le bras gauche qui indiquait leur rang de généraux. Après tout, eux aussi avaient reçu le même entraînement que Harry et avait fait preuve de grands pouvoirs et de grandes compétences. Harry voulait que les elfes respectent les autres humains comme ils le respectaient. Draco regarda Harry et remarqua le regard espiègle que le brun lui jetait.

Harry murmura à l'oreille de Draco :

« Et bien, n'es-tu pas celui qui a dit de jouer le jeu ? En tant que mes premiers généraux eux aussi doivent être habillés pour l'occasion. »

Draco acquiesça pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

« Bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous. J'aimerai vous présenter mes officiers. A ma droite se trouve le général Andel, je crois que vous l'avez déjà rencontré. »

Harry lui jeta un regard dur ; il n'avait pas oublié l'homme qui avait osé menacer celui qu'il aimait quand il était allé dans le royaume des elfes quelques jours auparavant. Harry le salua d'un léger acquiescement.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et continua.

« A sa droite se trouve le général Seral. »

Un elfe plus âgé s'inclina et jeta un regard plein de curiosité à Harry. Il avait entendu parler du jeune prince humain qui devait épouser le prince Draconis. Harry le salua aussi.

« A sa droite, ce sont les capitaines Nigel, Cyriel et Wendel. Vous les connaissez aussi comme mes gardes personnels. »

Harry sourit aux trois jeunes hommes qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il les considérait comme des amis.

« Maintenant à ma gauche, voici le général Aldron, Lord Aldron ne restera pas ici. Il rentre au royaume des elfes pour superviser les autres troupes et s'assurer qu'elles soient prêtes dans le cas où elles devraient nous rejoindre au combat. »

Harry s'inclina légèrement vers Lord Aldron et se tourna vers Draco pour que celui-ci présente la seule femme du groupe.

« Harry, voici le général Siriana, elle est notre guérisseuse en chef et sera responsable des soins aux blessés. Elle sera rejointe par Pompom Pomfresh si je ne me trompe pas. »

Draco se tourna vers la femme qui lui sourit et lui confirma que c'était en effet le cas. Harry salua les elfes et présenta ses propres généraux.

« Voici le général Ronald Weasley ; il est le chef stratégique et le chef de la division des aurors. »

Les elfes observèrent Ron et remarquèrent que le roux était de toute évidence très puissant. Ils étaient vraiment surpris par les jeunes humains qu'ils avaient rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant ; ils n'étaient pas du tout stupides et impuissants comme on le leur avait dit.

« Voici le général Hermione Granger, chef du département des recherches. »

Les hommes semblaient vouloir protester qu'une femme puisse tenir une position aussi importante. Mais Hermione, qui ne voulait pas être laissée dans l'ombre, tint bon , une aura d'un bleu éclatant l'entoura leur faisant savoir qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui on plaisante. Harry ricana en voyant ces hommes qui de toute évidence n'avaient pas l'habitude de rencontrer une femme qui devait avoir plus de pouvoirs qu'eux. Draco aussi semblait amusé. Le général Siriana semblait contente de voir cette imprudente leur couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle sourit à Hermione puis se tourna vers son prince et annonça :

« Votre Majesté, je pense que je vais aller voir la médicomage. Je dois visiter son infirmerie puis je la laisserai visiter la mienne De cette manière nous ne nous marcherons pas sur les pieds. »

« Bonne idée, général Siriana, faîtes moi un rapport quand ce sera fait s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui votre Majesté. »

L'elfe partit et les hommes retournèrent à la carte qui se trouvait sur la table. Ils parlèrent des dernières fois où les forces de Voldemort avaient été vues et dessinèrent des cercles où des attaques avaient eu lieu dans l'espoir de trouver une logique et d'avoir une idée à propos de l'endroit où le Lord noir se trouvait.

L'après-midi s'écoula et les officiers et les deux princes se joignirent aux autres dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les autres elfes parlaient avec le roi qui venait tout juste d'arriver pour les rejoindre pour le repas. Ils parlaient à voix basses, mais Draco pouvait les entendre grâce à son ouïe supérieure et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en dire de l'expression de Remus, lui aussi le pouvait. Ils débattaient de l'idée dont Hermione avait fait mention pendant la réunion. Le roi semblait surpris que la jeune sorcière qu'il était en train de regarder puisse être si intelligente et astucieuse. Draco se pencha et dit à Harry le compliment qu'ils étaient en train de faire à la jeune femme née de moldus. Harry et Draco passèrent le reste du dîner en silence puis s'excusèrent pour la soirée. Harry avait prévu de demander à Draco de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers.

« Draco, j'adorerai que nous passions du temps seuls tous les deux. Et si tu montais dans ma chambre où nous pourrions parler en privé. »

Draco vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry qui lui fit savoir que Harry voulait faire plus que parler. Il attrapa Harry par les épaules et l'embrassa passionnément ce qui laissa le sorcier brun essoufflé.

« Oui, montres moi ta chambre. Il y a certaines « choses » dont j'aimerai parler, moi aussi. »

Harry sourit et prit Draco par la main. Il guida le blond vers un passage que Draco n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En voyant que Draco était un peu agacé de le suivre il expliqua :

« C'est une partie du château où seuls les héritiers des quatre fondateurs ont accès. On ne peut y entrer qu'en ayant ma permission. Les seules autres personnes à savoir où se trouve ma chambre sont le directeur, Remus, Ron et Hermione. J'ai fait savoir aux autres que je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Donc il n'y a que toi et moi ce soir. »

Draco frissonna d'impatience au regard qu'Harry lui lançait. Le désir et le besoin pouvaient facilement y être vus.

Une fois dans la chambre personnelle d'Harry, Draco se retrouva assis sur les genoux d'Harry qui l'embrassait partout. Bientôt Draco sentit Harry lui enlever son tee-shirt tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Draco gémit sous les caresses que son fiancé lui procurait. Harry commença à descendre vers ses mamelons en l'embrassant. Il en prit un dans sa bouche et le suça légèrement tout en taquinant l'autre avec ses doigts. Harry sentit la respiration de Draco s'accélérer tandis que les caresses devenaient plus intenses. Il poussa le blond sur le canapé et Harry commença à lui enlever son pantalon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Maintenant que Draco portait uniquement un boxer en soie noire, Harry laissa ses yeux se balader sur le corps de son amant.

« Merlin Draco, tu es vraiment splendide. »

En voyant le blond rougir Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait et soudain il y eut une lueur de génie dans son regard. D'un mouvement rapide de la main Draco se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester il sentit Harry le prendre dans sa bouche. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit la chaleur de cette bouche qui suçait doucement son membre et bientôt, il se retrouva perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il vint bien trop vite dans la bouche de son amant qui but chaque goutte précieuse de ce qui lui avait été donné. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa, sentant son propre goût dans la bouche de son amant. Quelques secondes plus tard Harry aussi se retrouva nu et Draco lui rendit la pareille. Il vint dans la gorge du blond en criant le nom de son amant.

Après quelques minutes de repos, Harry se leva et tira Draco vers le lit. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à explorer le lien qui se formait entre eux.

Une semaine plus tard, pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, Severus vint dire à tout le monde que Voldemort avait planifié une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard pour faire sortir Harry et Draco. Les intentions du Lord noir étaient de blesser Harry en torturant et violant Draco devant lui.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent alors que tous les verres de la salle explosèrent. On pouvait voir une aura dorée autour de Harry. Draco le remarqua et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry pour essayer de le calmer.

« Harry, mon amour, s'il te plait, calme-toi, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec tes pouvoirs. »

Harry commença à prendre de profondes inspirations pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Il paraissait choqué ; il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir une réaction si violente à la pensée de quelqu'un qui blesserait son dragon. Il se tourna vers Draco et le prit dans ses bras. Il tremblait en serrant son amant dans ses bras. Draco aussi fut surpris par la réaction d'Harry.

Harry se laissa aller et prit délicatement le visage de Draco dans ses mains.

« Je t'aime tellement mon dragon, rien que l'idée de quelqu'un te blessant fait bouillir mon sang. »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent quand Harry admit ses sentiments pour lui. Il savait qu'Harry se préoccupait vraiment de lui mais l'amour n'avait jamais été mentionné avant. Harry se pencha en avant et embrassa son amant. Draco l'embrassa en retour et, alors qu'il répondait au baiser, il se retrouva entouré d'une aura argentée. Les autres personnes présentes regardèrent d'une crainte mêlée de respect ces deux auras qui se mêlaient en entourant les deux princes.

« Je t'aime aussi mon Phénix, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, tout ira bien pour moi. »

Draco le serra dans ses bras et remarqua que tout le monde les regardait. Il rougit et lâcha Harry. Le scintillement des yeux de son grand-père, qui séjournait maintenant dans le château avec eux, était étrangement semblable à celui du directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux hommes se rassirent mais continuèrent à se tenir la main durant toute la réunion. Quand la réunion prit fin, ils disparurent dans la chambre d'Harry. Draco avait déménagé bon nombre de ses affaires dans les quartiers d'Harry. Ils étaient presque inséparables. Ils découvrirent que leur lien et leur amour devenait plus fort chaque jour. Harry remarqua aussi que sa magie était plus forte depuis la nuit où Draco et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il n'avait plus aucune difficulté avec la magie sans baguette. Il avait aussi pu accéder aux pouvoirs du phénix sous sa forme animagus. Il en avait parlé à Draco qui lui avait dit qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Ils vivaient un amour si fort que même ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux pouvaient le sentir.

On pouvait voir les deux hommes s'entraîner à utiliser leur magie ensemble. Les membres du phénix étaient surpris quand ils voyaient combien leur magie était forte quand ils travaillaient en équipe. Un après-midi, Harry et Draco décidèrent d'essayer de se transformer en animagus en même temps pour voir comment ils réagiraient l'un à l'autre avec leurs instincts d'animaux.

Draco se transforma en dragon aux yeux bleu tandis qu'Harry se changea en phénix rouge et doré. Les deux créatures se tinrent l'une en face de l'autre quand le phénix resplendit de rouge et le dragon d'argent. Les deux lumières commencèrent à tourbillonner l'une autour de l'autre et se relièrent. Une lumière brillante apparut puis elle disparut dans un claquement qui laissa les deux hommes inconscients.

En entendant le bang qui venait de la salle d'entraînement le directeur, Remus et le roi Lirendel entrèrent dans la salle en courant. Ce qu'ils virent fut deux hommes allongés par terre, inconscients, chacun d'eux portaient un pantalon blanc. Ils les retournèrent afin de les allonger sur le dos. Remus sursauta quand il vit les deux tatouages sur leur torse. Sur celui de Draco un phénix était dessiné tandis que sur celui d'Harry il y avait un dragon. Chacun était l'exacte réplique de la forme animagus de l'autre. On fit léviter les deux hommes et les conduisit à l'infirmerie.

La médicomage poussa les hommes en dehors de l'infirmerie déclarant que les deux hommes avaient besoin de calme pour pouvoir se reposer. Le roi essaya de protester mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une porte claquée au nez. Il regarda la porte quelque seconde puis se retourna et se retrouva face à un Remus amusé et un directeur qui riait tout bas.

Remus qui connaissait assez bien l'infirmière dit :

« Ce n'est rien de personnel votre Majesté, elle agirait pareil même si vous étiez Merlin lui-même. »

Le directeur se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord et proposa aux deux hommes de venir prendre une tasse de thé dans son bureau.

'_Zut alors_ !' pensa-t-il, puis il se tourna sur le côté et vit son fiancé dormir sur le lit à côté du sien. Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à son amant. Il regarda son merveilleux prince dormir quelques minutes. Alors qu'il regardait Draco dormir son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui bougeait sur le torse du blond. Harry baissa le drap qui couvrait le torse de Draco et le regarda alors qu'un phénix tatoué se déplaçait. Il fut surpris en voyant le tatouage magique puisqu'il n'était pas là quand ils s'étaient réveillés le matin et qu'il avait vraiment regardé de près le corps nu de Draco ce même matin. Harry regardait toujours le phénix quand il sentit quelque chose bouger sur son propre torse.

En regardant dans un miroir près du lit de Draco, Harry vit que lui aussi portait un tatouage, sauf que le sien était la forme animagus de Draco, un dragon blanc.

« Nom d'un chien, où est-ce que j'ai eu ça ? »

Harry regarda le dragon qui semblait se réveiller. Le dragon se leva et bailla. Harry se tourna et vit que Draco se réveillait aussi. Harry retourna vers le lit de Draco et s'assit près de lui.

« Comment te sens-tu mon amour ? »

« Je… Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi as-tu un tatouage de moi sur le torse Harry ? »

Draco s'assit et toucha le tatouage du dragon avec son doigt. Le petit dragon sembla ronronner.

« Attends une minute ; tu ne portais pas ça ce matin. »

« Non, mais maintenant c'est là tout comme le phénix sur ton torse. »

Harry ricana devant la réaction du blond.

« Quoi ! »

Draco se leva et couru jusqu'au miroir. Il vit le phénix écarter ses ailes comme si il était sur le point de s'envoler. Draco n'était pas sur de ce qu'il devait penser et en y regardant de plus près il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la forme animagus d'Harry et on pouvait voir sur le tatouage chaque petit signe distinctif qu'on pouvait voir sur la forme de phénix d'Harry.

« Eh bien je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible. Je suppose que nous serons ensemble quel que soit l'endroit où nous sommes. »

Draco se retourna et sourit à Harry d'un sourire craquant et comme d'habitude ça coupa le souffle d'Harry. Soudain le sourire de Draco devint prédateur alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers son amant ; Harry était hypnotisé par le léger balancement des hanches du blond. Il leva les yeux et regarda Draco.

« Maintenant je crois qu'on devrait s'habiller et trouver mon grand-père et Remus avant qu'ils ne pensent que nous sommes toujours inconscients. »

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent et allèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur en espérant trouver les autres là-bas aussi. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau une sirène sonna pour les prévenir d'une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard…

**À suivre…**


	14. La bataille finale

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **14; **Traduits : **15; **En cours : **16

**Traducteur : **La belle de caddix

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca **

**&**

**  
Chapitre 14 : La bataille finale.**

Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Ils comprirent qu'ils pourraient mettre un terme à cette guerre s'ils pouvaient enfin mettre la main sur Voldemort. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leurs troupes et se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes apparurent à Pré-au-Lard, suivis de trois cent sorciers. Elfes et humains, se battant côte à côte, pour une même cause.

A la tête de l'armée se trouvaient Albus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Cyriel, Wendel et Nigel. Chacun était responsable de leur propre unité de soldats, et ils étaient dirigés eux-mêmes par les deux princes.

Un chaos invraisemblable les attendait quand ils entrèrent dans la ville. Draco ordonna immédiatement à ses hommes de rechercher des survivants et de les envoyer au château pour leur protection. Les hommes d'Harry commencèrent à se battre contre les troupes de mangemorts. Bientôt, les elfes se joignirent à la bataille, car seulement une poignée de survivants avaient été trouvés. Les elfes de lumière affrontaient les elfes noirs. Très vite, les combats tournèrent à l'avantage des elfes de lumière, mieux entraînés et qui ne laissaient que des elfes noirs blessés ou capturés derrière eux.

Harry sentit soudainement sa cicatrice lui brûler, mais pour une raison quelconque, cette fois-ci il trouvait que la douleur était plus supportable. Il se tourna vers Draco et haleta. Les yeux du blond brillaient d'un éclat argenté.

« Il est là, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi la douleur est moins forte que d'habitude. »

Draco sembla réfléchir et ses yeux regardaient au loin.

« Harry, je pense que je sais ce qu'il ce passé. Je crois que notre lien est plus fort que celui que tu as avec Voldemort. Cela te protège de la douleur. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tes yeux luisent d'une lueur argentée ? » Demanda Harry, en plongeant dans les yeux du blond.

« Peut-être bien, et c'est peut-être pour cela également que les tiens luisent d'une lueur dorée. »

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent au combat. Dans son champ de vision, Harry vit Pettigrow essayer de s'approcher furtivement de Remus qui se battait avec deux mangemorts. Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Peter lever sa main d'argent pour frapper Remus. Tout à coup, une brise glacée stoppa Peter dans son geste. Le jeune homme regarda vers son amoureux, à présent sous sa forme de Dragon, en train de souffler de l'air glacé sur le rat. Le regard d'Harry revint sur Remus, qui en terminait avec son dernier adversaire. Le brun observa sa réaction quand il vit un Peter gelé près de lui. Le rat avait été gelé avec sa main prête à frapper. Remus pâlit et recula de quelques pas. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait repris sa forme elfique, et avait conjuré un sort d'entrave et un sort anti-animagus sur le mangemort.

« Est-ce que ça va Remus ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui… Je pense que ça va. Merci Draco, et merci pour ne pas l'avoir tué. Maintenant nous pourrons avoir sa confession devant le Ministère pour ses crimes et ainsi laver le nom de Sirius. »

« Pas de problème, je n'allait quand même pas le laisser te blesser. Cela aurait brisé le cœur de Harry de perdre sa figure paternelle. Et puis je vous aime bien Remus, vous êtes un homme bien. »

Le blond rit et rejoignit Harry, qui l'embrassa pour le remercier.

« Et bien, et bien… Qu'avons-nous là ? Un bébé Potter embrassant mon traître de neveu. »

« Bellatrix ! » Harry la fusilla du regard.

« Tu as sauvé le petit ami de ton parrain, c'est cela ? »

La femme avait un sourire sur son visage, la faisant passer pour une malade mentale.

Harry tourna son regard vers Remus, qui perdit soudainement toute étincelle dans les yeux.

« Mon Dieu, Remus… Je ne savais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien Harry ; je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, et tu avais d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. »

« Mais Remus…»

« Ça va Harry, nous en discuterons plus tard. A présent tu dois t'occuper de cette garce. »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui trépignait de colère.

« Et bien tante Belle, as-tu quelque chose contre le fait d'attaquer des membres de ta famille ? Je parierais que tu n'as pas encore eu une bonne leçon. En tant que chef de la famille Black, je te condamne à mourir pour cause de trahison envers l'un des tiens, nommé Sirius Orion Black. Tu sais, les lois des anciennes familles sont encore actives, même si je voulais te tuer… ce que je m'apprête à faire. De plus, le Ministère n'a aucun droit au chapitre à ce niveau là. »

Draco fit un sourire narquois à sa tante qui avait blêmi. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément autour d'elle pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

« Oh au fait, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, j'ai placé un charme elfique autour de nous de manière à ce que tu ne puisses ni transplaner ni utiliser un portoloin. »

Les épaules de la femme s'affaissèrent à mesure que les mots du blond sortaient de sa bouche.

Draco se redressa et dit.

« Harry, Remus, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut en finir avec elle ou puis-je le faire ? »

Harry observa Draco et vit la facette guerrière de son compagnon. L'elfe se tenait fièrement, et sortit son épée d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi Harry. » Grogna Remus. « Tant que nous sommes débarrassés d'elle, peu importe les détails et la manière de faire. »

Harry regarda Remus et il vit que ses yeux étaient à présent de couleur ambrée, signe que le loup en lui, se montrait pour aider à détruire celle qui a tué son compagnon.

« Alors laissons l'honneur à Draco d'en finir avec elle. »

Draco se tourna vers sa tante.

« Tu les as entendus ? Ce sera entre toi et moi, mais je ne te tuerai pas de sang froid. Je te donne une chance de te défendre. Si tu me bats tu seras libre de partir. Sinon… Et bien je dirais seulement que je suis un gentleman et je ferai en sorte que ça soit rapide et le moins douloureux possible... »

Bellatrix, pensant qu'elle pourrait facilement battre son inutilité de neveu, émit un cri de bataille et attaqua. Cela prit juste quelques minutes à Draco pour planter son épée dans le cœur de sa tante. Alors qu'elle tombait morte là, le blond entendit un cri de colère. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son pour voir qui criait, et se retrouva face à face avec Voldemort et le chef des elfes noirs.

« Ah, jeune Malfoy, ou devrais-je dire Prince Draconis. Oui, les elfes noirs ont été vraiment loquaces en informations sur cette ordure de demi-humain qui les dirigera un jour. »

Draco sentit la présence d'Harry près de lui.

« Tom, comme c'est charmant à toi de venir présenter son détestable visage ici. » Dit Harry.

Puis, le brun se tourna vers l'elfe noir.

« Alors vous êtes le traître qui s'est retourné contre Draco et son peuple. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas suivre quelqu'un de faible comme notre vieux gamin Tommy. » L'elfe noir sortit son épée et la pointa vers Harry.

« Nous, elfes sombres, n'accepterons jamais d'être dirigés par un être à moitié humain. Nous gagnerons cette guerre et nous prendrons la place qui nous revient de droit comme chef des elfes. »

Draco ricana.

« Tu ne pourrais pas mener une vache en pâture, même si ta vie en dépendait. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu gagneras contre moi ? »

Pour seule réponse, l'elfe noir attaqua Draco. Harry admira la technique de combat de son blond, parfaitement maîtrisée. L'elfe noir envoya un artéfact magique dans les yeux de Draco, le faisant crier sous la douleur. Le blond fut un instant aveuglé, mais il reconnut ce qui lui avait été envoyé et ne paniqua pas. Il savait que les effets disparaîtraient dans quelques minutes. Il prit contact avec Harry par leur lien télépathique. ''_Mon Cœur, j'ai besoin de tes yeux. Laisse-moi les utiliser afin de savoir ce qu'il prépare._ '' Harry accepta et laissa le blond utiliser sa vue. Ensuite, le survivant conjura un sort pour empêcher le Lord noir d'interférer dans le combat. Il effectua également un autre charme lui permettant de se protéger pendant que Draco se battait avec l'elfe noir.

C'était étrange pour Draco, de se battre contre quelqu'un en la regardant à travers une troisième personne. Il pouvait arrêter toutes les attaques à quelques exceptions près. Alors, il saisit sa chance en utilisant un puissant sort de coupure sur le bras de son opposant. Le bras et l'épée atterrirent aux pieds du Seigneur sombre qui observait le combat avec intérêt. L'elfe se tenait agenouillé sur le sol et hurlait de douleur. A ce moment là, la vue de Draco revint. Il se dirigea vers l'elfe à terre et le lia en s'assurant de soigner temporairement ses blessures. Il ouvrit un portail vers la Chambre du Conseil, où son grand-père attendait des nouvelles. Il poussa l'elfe dans le vortex et se retourna pour aider son amoureux dans son combat contre le Lord noir.

L'elfe atterrit sur la table de la Chambre du Conseil. Lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il se retrouva face à huit épées, ainsi qu'un roi très en colère. En voyant que leur chef avait été vaincu, les elfes noirs quittèrent rapidement la bataille pour fuir vers leur royaume. Draco ne fit pas attention à cela, car il pourrait les retrouver et leur demander des explications plus tard. Il se retourna pour regarder son amoureux s'occuper de Voldemort.

Le Lord sombre, voyant que ses alliés avaient été vaincus, se retourna vers Harry.

« POTTER ! »

« C'est Prince Gryffondor pour toi, Tom. »

Harry ricana quand il vit que Voldemort était vert de rage.

« Ton temps en tant que Prince sera écourté quand je te battrai. »

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux vaincre Harry ? Même sans la perte de vos alliés vous êtes inférieurs en nombre. Regarde la vérité en face Tom, tu es en train de perdre et tu le sais. »

Le Lord noir tourna son regard vers Draco avec quelque chose ressemblant à du désir dans les yeux.

« Il serait bon pour toi de te taire jeune Malfoy, ou je serai moins indulgent quand je te tuerai… après avoir pris du bon temps à tes dépends, bien entendu. »

Voldemort brandit sa baguette et envoya un sort de mort vers Harry, qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le brun répliqua avec un sort de coupure, qui arracha une des poches de Voldemort. Le Lord noir envoya alors un Endoloris aux deux sorciers. Draco put l'éviter, mais Harry fut touché à l'épaule. Le blond envoya rapidement un sort de ligotage vers le Lord sombre, qui dut stopper le sort de douleur sur Harry pour pouvoir se mettre hors du chemin du sort. Il évita de justesse le sort de Draco.

Harry se releva et envoya un _Expelliarmus_ pour désarmer Voldemort. Au même moment, le Lord noir lui envoya un autre sort de mort. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, leurs baguettes se connectèrent et ils se retrouvèrent entourés par un dôme lumineux duquel s'échappait le chant du phénix. Et comme la première fois, par le lien, sortirent les fantômes de personnes éliminées de la main du Lord noir. Draco haleta quand il vit l'esprit de son père sortir de la baguette.

L'esprit de Lucius regarda seulement Draco et dit.

« Mon fils, tue donc ce bâtard et lave l'honneur du nom des Malfoy. »

Draco fit un signe d'acquiescement vers son père et se retourna pour observer Harry. Lorsque les parents d'Harry sortirent de la baguette, le brun sut qu'il était temps d'agir. Il fit un signe à Draco et commença à faire passer sa magie à travers sa baguette pour atteindre celle de Voldemort. Le blond se tenait près d'Harry. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Il poussa sa propre magie vers le corps du brun, en s'assurant que son amant ne soit pas vidé de sa magie lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec le mage noir. Remus regardait, il pouvait sentir que la fin était proche. Il marcha vers Harry et mit, lui aussi, sa main sur l'autre épaule du brun. En lui envoyant sa magie de loup-garou si spéciale, il lui donna le petit coup de pouce nécessaire pour en finir. La baguette de Voldemort prit une couleur rouge, et dans un cri, elle explosa, entraînant son maître avec elle.

Harry tomba sur ses pieds comme les deux autres hommes. Il se transforma alors en phénix pour faire disparaître les restes de Voldemort. Il atterrit sur le corps et commença à le brûler, et dans un éclair de lumière, le mage noir et lui disparurent.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il courut parmi les cendres laissées, et pleura presque de soulagement quand il entendit des petits pépiements dans les restes. Il vit une petite tête orange sortir des cendres. Prenant le tout jeune phénix, il revint vers Remus, ouvrit un portail vers l'infirmerie et aida le loup-garou à passer à travers. Le plus vieux sorcier avait utilisé beaucoup de sa magie. Le blond était curieux, car la magie qu'il avait sentie émanant de Remus était différente de la sienne et de celle de Harry, mais également, lorsqu'ils étaient liés, il avait reçu des images qui le laissaient inquiet à propos de l'état mental de du loup-garou.

Pompom vit un portail s'ouvrir dans son infirmerie et elle sut que plusieurs patients allaient bientôt arriver. Le Général Siriana était prête à recevoir les blessés. Elle poussa Remus sur un lit et se tourna vers Draco qui portait un petit oiseau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne vois aucune blessure à part un niveau de magie dangereusement bas. »

Elle jeta alors un regard à Draco qui ne semblait, lui non plus, pas aller beaucoup mieux. Elle le poussa dans le lit à côté de Remus et essaya de lui faire lâcher le phénix qu'il tenait dans les bras, mais pour toute réponse, le blond dressa une barrière autour de Harry et lui, de sorte que personne ne puisse la traverser. Il déposa Harry sur un coussin et une fois assuré qu'il y était bien, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit. Il ne vit pas la croissance du phénix pour devenir un oiseau adulte, puis reprendre forme humaine. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit Harry agrandir le lit afin de pouvoir se glisser à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras. C'est comme cela que la médicomage les trouva quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle vint pour vérifier leur état. Souriant à elle-même, elle retourna dans son bureau en remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir causé plus de victimes dans cette bataille et encore moins les trois personnes endormies dans son infirmerie.

Harry et Draco se réveillèrent après être restés trois jours inconscients. Remus ne se réveilla que deux semaines plus tard, et il lui fallut encore une semaine supplémentaire pour être totalement remis. Harry et son amant étaient restés près du loup-garou à le veiller. Ils se souvenaient tous les deux des souvenirs de Remus et cela les effrayait. Le loup-garou avait planifié qu'une fois Peter Pettigrow capturé ou tué, il pourrait enfin mettre fin à ses jours pour rejoindre son compagnon. Harry avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un père. Remus l'avait aidé à survivre pendant ces années d'entraînement, quand le brun était assailli par le doute. Il ferait tout son possible pour sauver le loup-garou.

Le temps que Draco ne passait pas au chevet de Remus, il le passait dans le royaume elfique. Il ne voulait pas le signaler à Harry, car il ne voulait pas lui donner trop d'espoir. Il avait parlé avec son grand-père et les autres anciens, et ceux-ci avaient mentionné qu'il existait peut-être un moyen de ramener une personne tombée derrière le voile. Ils avaient conseillé à Draco de se rendre dans l'ancienne librairie du royaume des elfes noirs, où ils étaient presque sûrs que le blond pourrait trouver des informations sur ce sujet.

Les deux hommes aidèrent Remus lors de sa transformation mensuelle grâce à leur forme animagus. Le loup-garou avait été effrayé dans un premier temps de voir en face de lui un énorme Dragon, mais le chant du phénix l'avait calmé.

Harry décida de parler à Remus de ses pensées suicidaires. Il fit comprendre au loup-garou que le suicide n'était pas la solution, et que beaucoup de gens l'aimaient pour lui-même. Pour la première fois il avait vu Remus pleurer. Il avait laissé sortir la peine qu'il avait ressentie à la perte de son compagnon, tandis qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras.

« Pleure Remus, ça te fera du bien. Cela risque de te tuer à petit feu si tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Tout le monde à droit de se laisser aller. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. »

Quelques jours après la discussion entre Harry et Remus, Draco annonça au brun qu'il devait partir pour une semaine pour une mission. Il ne lui expliqua pas pourquoi il partait ; il dit simplement que c'était une mission habituelle. La vérité, c'était que le blond avait été contacté par le libraire du royaume des elfes noirs, pour lui annoncer que le livre qu'il cherchait avait été trouvé. Draco pouvait venir le chercher afin de l'étudier. Il avait l'espoir fou de pouvoir trouver la solution au problème du père adoptif de son amant.

Une fois le livre entre les mains, il revint dans son propre royaume et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour lire. Après quelques heures, il cria de joie, faisait sursauter les femmes de chambre passant par là.

Il appela son grand-père et réunit le Conseil. Quelques heures plus tard, il revint dans le monde humain pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son amoureux…

**À suivre…**


	15. Le voile revisité

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **15; **Traduits : **Fini

**Traducteur : **Mimi-chan, Ju-chan

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**.

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

_Paradise Of Readers _

_vous souhaites de passer _

_de très bonne fêtes !_

**&**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous suivre**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**  
Chapitre 15 : Le voile revisité**

Draco trouva Harry dans le grand hall. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs jouait aux échecs avec Remus et perdait comme d'habitude. Harry grogna quand Remus le mis en échec et mat.

« Tu sais Remy, tu devrais jouer contre Ron. Personne à Gryffondor ne peut le battre. »

Remus ria : « Bon je crois qu'un champion d'échec de Gryffondor peut jouer contre un autre. »

« Quoi! Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit? Pas étonnant que je ne puisse pas gagner. » Harry s'appuya en arrière et croisa les bras. Il boudait et c'est ainsi que le trouva Draco. Le blond jeta un œil à l'échiquier et à l'expression suffisante de Remus et se moqua sous cape de son amoureux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry, perdu un autre match? » Draco rigola en voyant la moue de son amant.

Harry regarda le blond. « Je n'ai jamais aimé ce jeu depuis le match dingue à la fin de notre première année quand Ron a dû battre l'échiquier géant ; je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes expériences avec ça. »

Les deux hommes rirent du prince de Gryffondor. Avant que Draco ait eu le temps de dire à Harry ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le voile, ils furent interrompus quand le roi Lirendel entra dans le grand hall suivit par tout le conseil des Elfes. Draco eut un sourire réservé sur le visage tandis que Harry et Remus regardaient avec curiosité.

Le Roi s'arrêta devant Remus et salua.

« Lord Lupin. » Remus avait été fait seigneur honorifique dans le royaume des Elfes pour son rôle dans l'aide du prince Elfe à battre le seigneur noir.

Remus se leva et salua le Roi. « Votre majesté, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes en bonne santé. »

« Merci Remus. Le conseil et moi nous demandions si nous pouvions avoir quelques mots en privée avec vous et le prince Harry. »

Remus adressa à Harry un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'Harry haussait juste les épaules.

« Ce serait un plaisir votre Majesté. »

Les deux hommes suivirent les Elfes dans la salle sur demande. La salle ressemblait à présent à la réplique de la chambre du conseil de château du Roi Lirendel. Le roi s'assit et invita les autres à faire de même. Draco s'assit à sa droite tandis qu'Harry était invité à s'asseoir à sa gauche. Remus prit un siège prés de Lord Aldron qui souri à l'homme qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme un ami. Les Elfes avaient été assez impressionnés par l'intelligence du loup-garou. Il était le premier loup-garou qui soit totalement entrainé comme sorcier et il les avait surpris par la détermination et le courage dont il avait fait preuve.

Le Roi regarda tendrement Draco et dit « Veux-tu leur dire ou je le fais? »

« Puis-je grand-père, je cherche ça depuis le mois dernier. »

Le Roi donna à Draco un signe d'assentiment et s'appuya pour écouter son petit-fils. Draco se leva et regarda nerveusement Harry et Remus.

« Je crois que vous deux vous demandez pourquoi vous avez été trainé ici avec tout le conseil des Elfes. » Draco s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. Il regarda comme la curiosité clignotait dans les yeux des deux hommes. « J'ai découvert un livre dans le royaume des Elfes Noirs à propos du voile noir dans le département des mystères. D'après ce qu'il dit si nous avons assez de pouvoir nous pouvons ramener Sirius qui n'est probablement pas mort mais juste coincé dans les Limbes. Le voile était dans le royaume des Elfes Noirs mais a été volé par un Elfe qui voulait l'utiliser pour tuer ses ennemis. Il l'a emporté dans le royaume des humains où son ennemi était allé se cacher. Il réussit à pousser la femme de son ennemi dedans avant d'être lui-même jeté dedans par son ennemi. »

Draco s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille pendant qu'il observait les réactions sur les visages d'Harry et Remus. Les deux hommes étaient pâles mais gardaient leur calme pour entendre ce que Draco avait à dire.

Draco remua sa main et le livre apparu en face de lui. Il le donna alors à Remus.

« L'elfe dont la femme avait été poussée dans le voile commença à étudier ça. Ca lui prit dix ans pour trouver un rituel qui fonctionnerait mais avec une incantation spécifique, un peu de son sang magique et l'aide de dix amis puissants il a été capable de ramener sa femme du voile. Quand elle est sortit elle ne paraissait pas un jour plus vieille que quand elle y a été jetée. Comme Sirius n'était pas mort quand il y est entré, il devrait être toujours vivant. Avec l'aide de ce livre et le fait que le conseil nous aidera en remerciement pour avoir aidé à battre les elfes noirs qui avaient rejoint Voldemort nous avons une bonne chance de le ramener. La décision finale est votre bien sur. »

Remus bondit et donna une étreinte à Draco. « Bien sur que nous voulons le ramener, avec Peter capturé et à Azkaban et après sa confession, Sirius sera libre. »

Harry vint et prit Draco dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment. Quand il finit de l'embrasser le blond était agité et avait une jolie rougeur sur les joues. Les hommes du conseil rigolèrent. Leur oh-si-sérieux prince était tout mou entre les mains du Prince de Gryffondor.

« Merlin Draco, c'est pour ça que tu as disparus pendant tout ce mois. Tu cherchais comment sauver Sirius. »

« Oui Harry, je sais que toi et Remus vous l'aimiez beaucoup et je voulais le ramener pour toi. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'il soit présent pour notre mariage le mois prochain. »

Harry eut le plus grand sourire que Draco ait jamais vu. Rendre son amant heureux était ce qui donnait à Draco la force de faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que ramener le parrain de son amant du voile.

« Très bien nous effectuerons le rituel demain, allons nous reposer aujourd'hui car nous aurons besoins de toute notre énergie pour effectuer le rituel. » Draco se tourna vers les deux sorciers et leur dit qui aideraient pour le rituel. Ce serait lui-même, le roi, le professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Lord Aldron, le Général Saran, Ron, Hermione et Nigel.

« La raison pour laquelle je leur ai demandé est que plus nous aurons de pouvoirs dans cette pièce tout en effectuant le rituel plus facile sera de le ramener. »

Harry était heureux de voir que ses amis étaient d'accord pour aider. Demain serait un jour excitant pour eux tous.

Le matin suivant, les dix personnes étaient dans le grand hall, prêtes à partir. Le Ministre de la Magie Arthur Weasley les rencontra et ils partirent bientôt pour le ministère. En se rendant jusqu'au département des mystères, Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. Il était nerveux et être là lui faisait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce avec les portes tournantes. Arthur leva sa baguette et les portes s'arrêtèrent. La porte qu'ils voulaient commença à briller. Tout les onze entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry marchait prés du voile et commença à entendre les murmures qui en provenaient.

Draco attrapa son bras. « Ne va pas trop prés Harry, les esprits de l'au-delà t'appelleront jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus leur résister et que tu marches à travers le voile de ta propre volonté. »

Harry regarda Draco et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Je suis prés, amour, quand commençons-nous? »

« Nous pouvons commencer maintenant Harry. » Draco se retourna vers les autres et dit, « très bien, tout le monde, faisons le juste comme nous en avons discuté hier. »

Arthur recula et s'assit sur un des bancs pour regarder. Il y avait des aurors et des guérisseurs prêts au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Les dix sorciers et elfes formèrent une ligne face au voile. Remus était à un bout pendant qu'Harry était à l'autre. Draco se tenait au milieu.

Draco commença à chanter une incantation en elfique, puis il étendit sa main d'où un faisceau de lumière sortit et se dirigea vers le voile. Tous suivirent à la suite avec Remus qui fut le dernier à envoyer le sort dans le voile. Une fois que les dix sorts furent dans le voile il commença à briller. Draco commença à chanter plus fort et un faisceau connecta tous les dix d'entre eux au voile. Le sol commença à trembler et une rafale de vent les entoura. Quelques minutes plus tard comme la voix de Draco continuait à être de plus en plus forte, une forme noire commença à sortir du voile. C'était un gros chien noir. Aussitôt qu'il fut complètement hors du voile il se transforma en homme. En face d'eux se tenait à présent un Sirius Black très choqué.

« Mais... comment... les esprits ont dit que j'étais coincé pour toujours... comment? »

Remus et Harry se ruèrent sur lui et l'embrassèrent dans une étreinte à presque couper le souffle. Le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux papillotaient rit juste et dit aux hommes de le laisser respirer.

Dans l'excitation du retour de Sirius personne ne remarqua que Draco était tombé au sol. Harry se tourna pour remercier son amant quand il vit le blond gisant inconscient.

« DRACO! » Il courut jusqu'à son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua combien il était pâle et regarda le roi.

« Votre majesté, il a besoin d'aide maintenant! »

Le Roi ouvrit les bras et ils furent entourés par l'habituelle lumière dorée d'un portail. Ils réapparurent dans l'infirmerie du château de Crystal. Le Roi vit sa fille Emoline qui était la chef guérisseuse.

« Ma fille, ton neveu s'est évanoui après avoir pratiqué le rituel pour ramener le parrain du Prince de Gryffondor. S'il te plait examines le pour voir ce qui ne va pas. »

« Oui père, donnez-moi quelques instants pour l'ausculter et je vous laisserai savoir ce qu'il en est. »

La guérisseuse dit à tout le monde de partir mais Harry insista pour rester. Il tenait la main de Draco avec aucune intention de la laisser.

« Je suis désolé Prince Harry mais vous devez me laisser l'examiner sans l'interférence d'une autre puissante signature magique tout prés. Ce ne sera pas long ; attendez juste dehors dans la salle d'attente. J'irai vous chercher dès que j'aurai fini. »

Harry lâcha à contrecœur la main de Draco et laissa le Roi Lirendel l'emporter à l'extérieur. Harry s'assit près de Remus qui était en train de dire à Sirius ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il était piégé dans le voile.

« ... donc tous les trois furent envoyés dans une partie inconnue de l'école où ils reçurent un entrainement spécial ainsi ils purent finirent leur ASPIC. Ils ont réussi à finir leur scolarité un an plus tôt. Harry et Hermione ont finis avec Optimal dans toutes les leçons. Ron était proche derrière eux avec tous Optimal sauf un E en potion. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec de la fierté dans les yeux. « Merlin Harry, tu as clairement le cerveau de ta mère. Tes parents seraient si fiers de toi. » Sirius donna à Harry une claque dans le dos. « J'espère juste que tu t'es laissé du temps pour l'amusement et la romance. »

Harry rougit sous le regard de son parrain. « Euh... amusement... eh bien pas trop le temps pour ça avec la guerre en cours. Mais romance... eh bien je vais bientôt me marier. »

« Vraiment, super qui est la chanceuse? »

Harry s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il buvait. « Eh bien Sirius ce n'est pas une fille que j'épouse. Mais je te dirais tout plus tard. Laisses Remus finir son histoire. »

Sirius lui adressa un regard contemplatif puis se retourna vers son camarade pour qu'il continue son histoire.

« Donc qu'a fait le trio dorée après qu'ils eurent finis leur éducation à Poudlard. » Il renifla lorsqu'il entendit que les trois jeunes sorciers gémirent à la mention d'être ce trio dorée.

Remus rit des trois jeunes gens qu'il avait appris à aimer comme ses propres enfants ; ils étaient ses louveteaux et une partie de sa meute depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des animagus : Harry était un phénix, Hermione était un loup blanc et Ron était un rusé renard roux.

« Eh bien nos trois jeunes amis sont passé par un entrainement intensif d'auror. Ils ont aussi appris à être animagus. Une fois qu'ils ont maitrisés la transformation ils m'ont accompagné pendant chaque pleine lune pour m'aider. » Sirius fut heureux d'entendre que Remus n'avait pas toujours été tout seul pour se transformer.

« Ils ont finis leur entrainement il y a quelques mois et sont devenus des aurors à part entière. Après qu'ils soient devenus aurors, on leur a demandé de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix pour nous aider avec la guerre. Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry de dire son allégeance le phénix nous a dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre sa vraie place et de devenir notre chef. Le phénix nous a aussi parlé d'une prophétie sur le phénix rejoignant son âme sœur le dragon pour battre Voldemort. Depuis deux mois nous avons l'aide d'une source très secrète. Les elfes de lumière sont venus nous aider. Nous avions perdu plus souvent récemment à cause des nouveaux alliés qu'avait Voldemort, les elfes noirs. Quand ils le découvrirent, le Roi Lirendel et ses hommes n'ont pas hésité à venir s'allier à nous. En faisant ça, il a envoyé son petit-fils le Prince Draconis à la tête de ces hommes. Le Prince Harry y trouva son dragon. Tu vois le prince elfe est à moitié humain et est capable d'atteindre la transformation animagus. Sa forme est celle d'un dragon de glace ; à part Harry, il est maintenant le seul autre animagus magique connu dans le monde. »

Sirius sembla réfléchir à ce que Remus avait dit. « Donc tu dis Remus que Harry a trouvé son âme soeur et est fiancé avec. »

« Oui et ils s'aiment vraiment beaucoup. Donc pour eux leur union est une part naturelle des événements. Personne n'a vu ça venir mais nous sommes tous très heureux que ça arrive. Le Prince Draconis et Harry forment un joli couple. Ensemble il y a quelque mois ils ont battu Voldemort et les elfes noirs. »

« QUOI? Tu veux dire que la guerre est finie! »

« Oui, amour. Nous avons aussi réussi à capturer Peter ; il a avoué et tu es innocenté. Tu es un homme libre. »

Sirius était en état de choc. Tant de choses étaient arrivées en un jour. Il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui avait été dit. Il sentit Remus placer ses bras autour de lui.

Harry observa avec inquiétude ; il avait toujours quelque chose à dire à son parrain.

« Euh... Sirius, il y a encore quelque chose que nous devons te dire. »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Le jeune homme semblait nerveux.

« Qu'essais-tu de me dire, Harry? »

Harry se leva et claqua des doigts. Il portait à présent ses robes de combat de Gryffondor et son diadème doré. Il regarda comme son parrain l'observait. Harry sut le moment où Sirius comprit ce qu'Harry essayait de lui dire. Mais son parrain ne parut pas surpris.

« Je savais que James était un prince. » La voix de Sirius était douce et triste. « J'étais le seul à le savoir à part ta mère. » Sirius baissa les yeux vers Remus.

« Je suis désolé chéri je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je l'ai découvert par accident. Une fois je voulais le surprendre et lui offrir un tour sur ma nouvelle moto. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui je suis entré sans frappé comme d'habitude. Il était habillé juste comme Harry l'est maintenant et était en train de le dire à Lily. Il allait me faire oublier pour ta sécurité et celle de ta mère Harry, mais j'ai juré avec une allégeance de sorcier que je ne révélerai jamais son secret. Il m'a fait promettre que si quelque chose lui arrivait avant qu'il puisse te le dire je devais te révéler ce secret à ton 21éme anniversaire. »

Sirius souriait à son filleul. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait avoir avec le fait de se marier.

« Eh bien j'épouse un prince donc je devrai dire mon secret au monde sorcier afin de pouvoir réclamer mon trône. Comme égal du prince et âme sœur notre mariage devrait maintenant être accepté par ces gens. » Harry déglutit et pria Merlin que son parrain n'allait pas provoquer un esclandre quand il lui dirait le reste de l'information.

« Sirius mon futur mari est aussi à moitié humain. Il a vécu les seize premières années de sa vie dans notre monde avant que son grand-père le Roi vienne le prendre et l'entraine pour être son héritier. Dans notre monde il est connu comme Draco Malfoy. »

Sirius pâlit à ce nom. « Mais Harry son père n'était-il pas un... »

« Mangemort... je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Draco a suivi les traces de son père. »

Sirius adressa un regard sceptique à Harry. Remus prit sa main et dit : « C'est vrai chéri, lui et son grand-père le Roi des Elfes Lirendel nous ont aidé à battre Voldemort qui était bien sur son chemin de destruction de notre monde. »

Sirius se retourna vers Harry. « Très bien je te crois mais je veux quand même avoir une petite discussion avec lui. » Harry sourit et avertit son parrain d'être gentil avec Draco.

Les hommes continuèrent à parler tout en attendant des nouvelles de Draco. On montra aux autres les chambres où ils pourraient se reposer et se rafraichir. Le Roi revint dans la salle d'attente pour voir s'ils avaient obtenu des nouvelles sur la condition de Draco.

« Avez-vous su quelque chose? »dit-il.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « Non ça fait deux heures et la Princesse Emoline n'est toujours pas sortit de l'infirmerie. »

« Ma fille prendra bien soin de lui. Toute la famille est assez attachée au jeune Draconis. » Le Roi finissait juste de parler quand la Princesse sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Ah père, Harry, je suis heureuse de dire que Draconis va bien. Il veut te parler Harry. »

Harry se leva rapidement et se dirigea au coté de son amant. Draco était assis dans le lit portant un pyjama en soie bleu. Il sourit quand il vit Harry entrer.

« Comment vas-tu amour? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais bien ; j'ai juste utilisé un peu trop d'énergie pour le sort. Tanta Emoline dit que je devrais revenir à la normale après quelques jours de repos. »

« C'est super amour ; tu m'as vraiment fait peur aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas que ça m'affecterai de cette manière. Euh... j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire Harry. »

**À suivre….**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** _kungzoune_

**Titre original : **Prince's Honor

**Titre en Français :** L'honneur d'un prince

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance/Aventure

**Couple : **Draco M./Harry P.

**État de la fic original : **16 (FINI)

**État de la fic Française : **16; **Traduits : FINI**

**Traducteur : **Black Siri ( Merci ma belle)

**Bêta traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta correcteur : **Yupenda

**&**

**Résumé :** Lors de ses 16 ans Draco reçoit son héritage. Sa vie en est changée drastiquement mais pour le mieux. Harry apprend à faire face à la prophétie et devient le leader de la lumière. Très rapidement une alliance est formée entre les deux anciens rivaux.

**&**

**Avertissement : **Il s'agit d'un slash, donc relations intimes entre deux personnes du même sexe. En l'occurrence les personnes seront jeunes quand la relation commencera, donc si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**&**

**Disclamer : **Les personnes ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne gagnons pas d'argent là-dessus !

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre !

Nous espérons que vous avez prit plaisir à lire cette histoire, chap. après chap.

Avant de nous quitter, nous aimerions que vous laissiez un mot pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et **Joyeux Noël**

**Eni, Onarluca et Isatis**

**&**

**Chapitre 16**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? Qu'importe ce que c'est, cela ne peut pas être aussi mauvais. »

Draco regarda Harry et sourit. « Non… Non cela ne l'est pas… je ne pense pas que ce soit mauvais… Je pense juste que cela pourrait être trop tôt dans notre relation. Mais je suis correct avec ça…. Je veux juste savoir si toi tu le serais… » Dit l'elfe blond nerveusement.

« Draco, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qui ne va pas? »

Draco respira à fond « Premièrement Harry, laisse-moi te poser une question.

« Ok »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants? »

Harry regarda un peu confusément Draco. « C'est bon… On pourrait adopter dans quelques années… Pourquoi ? »

« Non je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'avoir nos propres enfants? »

« Mais c'est impossible. » dit Harry. « Nous sommes deux hommes. »

« Harry, je ne suis pas complètement humain, je suis une créature magique. C'est possible pour un mâle de devenir enceinte. »

Harry recula sous le choc. « Wow. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela? »

Draco voulut frapper sa tête sur le bord du lit tellement il était frustré.

« Avant que je te le dise, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu penses de nous, ayant des enfants ? »

« Bien… je pense que c'est correct… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ? » Maintenant Harry était vraiment confus.

Draco sourit et prit les mains de Harry. Il les plaça sur son estomac. Il regarda son amant essayant de captiver le regard de Harry. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, Draco sourit à Harry.

« Je suis enceinte mon amour. » dit-il doucement.

« Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » demanda Harry, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement.

« J'ai dis que j'étais enceinte et que dans huit mois nous allons avoir un bébé.

Harry un peu secoué prit Draco dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça veut dire? Tu me donnes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu : Une famille. »

Harry embrassait maintenant Draco avec passion. La main d'Harry descendit en bas frôlant le pyjama de Draco et revint pour se poser sur l'estomac de son amour. Draco frissonna de ce toucher. Son corps se tendit et son membre se réveilla.

« Harrrrryyyy…. »

Harry bougea sa main plus bas pour caresser le membre de son amant. Il lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence autour de la chambre et commença à enlever le bas de pyjama de Draco.

Il continua d'embrasser son amant et le caressa. Quand il sentit que la température de Draco augmentait, il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche pour que Draco puisse jouir. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que Draco jouisse dans la bouche de Harry.

Le brun pensa que c'était la chose la plus sexy de voir, Draco, perdre tout ses moyens pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il aimait particulièrement faire crier son nom au blond, quand il arrivait au point de jouir.

Quand Draco se calma de son incroyable orgasme il remarqua dans quel état Harry était, les cheveux corbeau de Harry était étendu autour de lui sur le lit, il défit les pantalons et prit le membre de Harry dans sa bouche. Harry se cambra sur le lit, gémissant pendant que Draco le suçait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry lança un sort de propreté sur eux deux et s'habilla. Harry enleva les sorts de silence et de verrouillage et alla se coucher à côté de Draco qui était à moitié endormi. Il s'endormit aussitôt se sentant en sécurité et plus heureux que jamais. Il avait son parrain, un enfant et bientôt il épouserait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sirius, qui était décidé à vérifier si son neveu n'était pas sortit de la chambre dans une heure, il trouva deux formes endormis enchevêtrées dans le lit. C'était une belle vue. Harry de son côté noir et Draco de son côté pâle. Ils faisaient un beau couple.

Remus vint près de lui. Il murmura dans l'oreille de l'animagus.

« Ils sont amoureux, ils me font penser à nous. Ils sont camarades jusque dans l'âme. Donne à Draco une chance Sirius, comme nous t'en avons donné. Même en sachant que tu venais de la famille Black, nous étions restés tes amis. Tu ne peux pas juger par le nom, et tu ne peux pas juger Draco pour ce qu'il est. Sous l'influence de son grand-père il est devenu un homme bon. Il est un bon chef, il est fier d'être un demi-elfe. Ces gens l'ont accepté pour ce qu'il est, c'était difficile au début, de ce que j'ai entendu. Son grand-père est venu l'enlever de notre monde à ses seize ans, quand son héritage se montrait physiquement. Maintenant lui et Harry vont se marier. Je ne peux être plus heureux pour eux.

Sirius s'assit avec Remus sur un canapé deux places, qu'il conjura pendant qu'il regardait les deux jeunes hommes endormis. Il pouvait voir de la façon qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre qu'ils étaient proches. Quelques heures plus tard les deux sorciers virent que Draco se réveillait. Le jeune homme ne les avaient sûrement pas remarqué parce qu'il avait conjuré un plume et chatouillait le nez de Harry.

Il la repassa sous le nez d'Harry pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le sorcier endormit essaya de l'écraser avec sa main. Draco rit et recommença, mais ce moment là, Harry attrapa la main et le faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. Harry le renversa et mit Draco sous lui. Il descendit pour embrasser le coup de Draco, mais arrêta quand il entendit deux personnes ricaner.

Lui et Draco tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'ou le bruit venait. Ils virent Sirius et Remus assis à côté qui regardaient vers le lit avec un énorme sourire dans leur visage. Les deux plus vieux sorciers essayaient de ne pas rire, mais échouaient pitoyablement. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et rougirent.

« Sirius … Remus … Hum… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Harry un peu confus, il ne se souvenait pas dans quelle chambre il était. Donc il s'entreprit de regarder autour et remarqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Remus rit « Harry, nous sommes venus vérifier à quel endroit que vous dormez pour être sûr que vous allez bien. »

Harry sourit et se leva. Il aida gentiment Draco à s'asseoir.

« Harry, je ne suis pas fait en cristal, amour. »

« Non, mais tu es enceinte de mes enfants, et attend toi que je prenne soin de toi.»

Harry réalisa que ce qu'il venait de dire était hors contexte et se retourna pour regarder ses deux parrains. Les deux hommes étaient pâles et avaient l'air amusant pour Draco. Draco roula des yeux en voyant leur expression.

« Remus, Sirius, les Elfes de part leur magie, les deux races mâles et femelle peuvent devenir enceinte. Puisque nous ne basons pas sur une relation à base de sexe, alors ceux du même sexe peuvent avoir des enfants. Nous marions nos âmes sœur et donc il y a des chances qu'il soit du même sexe comme Harry et moi. » Draco regarda Remus. « Toi aussi tu pourrais devenir enceinte. Tu es une créature magique aussi.

Remus le regarda avec surprise…

« Quoi ? »

« Remus peut devenir enceinte, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de laisser Sirius devenir dominant. Voilà»

Maintenant c'était le tour de Remus de rougir. C'était évident que Draco savait que le loup-garou était le dominant dans la relation. Remus regarda Sirius qui semblait penser. L'animagus se tourna vers son amour.

« Tu sais Remus, Un enfant de toi serait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'aimerais bien cela Sirius, mais il y a la loi contre les loups-garous qui ont des enfants et qui se marient dans le monde magique. Arthur a essayé de la changer mais le Magenmagot n'a pas accepté. » Dit Remus d'un air triste.

Draco secoua la tête. « Remus tu ne te rappelles pas que ton filleul est le prince des Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?» Draco rit et regarda la tête que Remus faisait.

Harry resta sceptique. « Est-ce que tu crois que le monde magique va m'écouter ? »

Les trois hommes regardèrent juste Harry et dit. « OUI !!! » Le restant de la soirée ils restèrent à discuter des possibilités pour ses parrains pour avoir des enfants et le Roi et certains seigneurs elfes entrèrent dans la discussion. Le monde des sorciers était sur le point de changer et ça pour le mieux.

- **ÉPILOGUE** -

Draco et Harry célébrèrent leur mariage deux mois après la défaite de Voldemort, c'était un événement qui avait été célébré par les elfes aussi bien que les humains. Beaucoup de créatures magiques avaient été invités pour un beau geste de volonté.

Harry avait été élu officiellement le roi de Gryffondor après qu'ils soient revenu de leur lune de miel…

Il avait rapidement aidé Arthur, qui était resté le Ministre de la magie, ils changèrent certaines des plus vieilles lois. La première loi qui fut changé était la loi sur le mariage pour les créatures magiques. Une semaine après que la loi soit abolie Remus et Sirius se marièrent dans une cérémonie seulement entourés de leur famille et amis.

Cela avait été très beau et touchant, quand les deux amants avaient dit leurs vœux dans la cours de Poudlard au coucher du soleil, près du lac. Trois mois plus tard Remus tomba enceinte et à la première pleine lune que Remus était enceinte, ils remarquèrent qu'il ne ce transformait pas. Remus passa sa deuxième pleine lune à faire un pique-nique avec son mari pendant qu'il regardait la pleine lune avec ses yeux humains pour la première fois depuis des années.

À ce moment, la potion que les elfes usaient pour les personnes ayant été mordu par les loups-garous, était transformée par Severus pour aider les humain et grâce à la potion, Remus pourrait être libre enfin.

Draco donna la naissance à un garçon, sept mois après leur mariage. Il y eût un petit scandale à cause du fait qu'il était enceint avant le mariage mais les personnes s'étaient tues, quand ils avaient vu les beaux cheveux blond en désordre et les yeux vert du bébé. Le couple le nomma Gabriel James Potter-Malfoy-Gryffondor. La famille c'était retirée pendant un mois, dans un des châteaux, que la famille Malfoy possédait en France, ainsi ils ont purent prendre soin de leur nouveau fils.

Durant l'année précédente, ils arrêtèrent les derniers mangemorts part une force d'Aurors menés par Ron et Hermione.

Maintenant le monde sorcier vit en paix.

Harry travaille pour ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier, pour ne pas qu'arrive la même chose qu'à lui et à Tom, pour que les enfants sorcier reste dans le monde magique : s'ils ne sont pas confronté par le préjugé à un tel jeune âge.

Ginny, qui avait été graduée, avait proposé son aide pour prendre la responsabilité de trois enfants qui étaient venus à l'orphelinat. Elle les aiderait d'avantage, quand ils recevront plus d'enfants.

Hermione et Ron étaient maintenant occupés à planifié leur mariage dans quelques mois. Harry mit Hermione comme marraine de Gabriel, et Cyriel comme parrain. Le jeune elfe avait été sous le choc quand ils lui avaient demandé, dans le monde des elfes, ils attendaient habituellement qu'ils aient cent ans pour être estimé assez vieux pour prendre cette responsabilité, pour prendre soin d'un jeune prince.

Mais Draco avait dit que s'il était assez vieux pour avoir des enfants, alors leurs amis étaient assez vieux pour être parrain.

Donc durant le rituel du petit prince, pour lui donner officiellement son nom, son parrain et sa marraine firent la promesse de prendre soin de lui et d'aider ses parents à l'élever.

Maintenant Harry se tenait près du lac de Poudlard. Il entendait les pas de Draco qui s'approchait de lui. Le blond entoura de ses bras la taille de son mari.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses amour? »

« Oh je me demandais comment nous avons pu aller si loin, depuis que la guerre est terminée. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est enfin fini et que je suis un homme marié et un père heureux. » Harry se renversa contre Draco qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je le crois mon amour, nous commençons juste d'apprécier la vie. Nous avons notre avenir devant nous. »

Harry retourna vers son amour et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime tellement, Je n'aurais jamais cru être si heureux, Par l'enfer et je n'aurais jamais cru survivre à la guerre. »

« Ne penses pas à cela Harry, tout ce qui compte, c'est ce qui arrive maintenant. »

« Oh et qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant ? » Harry haussa un sourcil.

Draco rit et poussa Harry vers le château. « Maintenant, je te kidnappe, et t'enferme dans un chambre et te fait l'amour toute la nuit. Hermione a pris Gabriel pour toute la nuit. »

Harry rit et suivit Draco. Il n'avait aucun doute que sa vie serait pleine de surprise mais aussi longtemps qu'il avait Draco il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. (Bien que… un autre enfant ou deux.)

_**Fin**_


End file.
